Nothing Else Matters
by scarlett2112
Summary: Jaded by love, Dr. Damon Salvatore has no interests beyond work, his immediate family and meaningless sex. That is until he meets young nurse and single mother, Elena Gilbert. Will fiery nurse Gilbert become someone that Damon wants more with or is she destined to become just another notch on his bedpost?
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my new story. This was born out of my brilliant beta Eva's even more brilliant mind. So you can all thank her for the plot as I thank her for helping me bring this story to life. A big thanks to Kate for again gifting me with the perfect cover art. Enjoy:_

* * *

_So close no matter how far_  
_Couldn't be much more from the heart_  
_Forever trusting who we are_  
_And nothing else matters_

"Damon, I have an event I'm scheduled to go to for work Saturday evening. Would you like to be my guest?"

"Anna, we've talked about this. You and I, we fulfill a need for each other. We have no relationship other than that. I don't do relationships and I certainly don't do romance," I explain as I continue to put my clothes back on.

"But Damon, if you'd just give us a chance?"

Sighing heavily, I turn my eyes to hers, "No can do. Look, maybe it's time we put an end to this?"

We stare each other for a few long moments when the sound of my pager alarming breaks us from our reverie. Pulling it out of my pocket, I look to see who's trying to reach me.

Grabbing my cell phone, I quickly call the hospital.

"This is Dr. Salvatore... MVA, internal bleeding? Alright Mary, tell Dr. Lockwood that I'm on my way."

Reaching for my jacket, I pull it over my arms then turn back to Anna when I reach the door, "I really need to go. I hope you find what you're looking for."

Very quickly, I stroll out of her apartment and jump into my car. Turning on the radio, I listen to the eighties station as I drive towards the hospital. After pulling into the parking lot, I make a right into one of the Doctors' reserved lots and turn off the ignition. I reach into the back seat and grab my white coat before locking the car and walking into the hospital. When I get to my office, I drop off my leather jacket and put on my white lab coat. After grabbing a cup of coffee, I go to the nurses station to look over the patient's chart that I was asked to see.

Once I finish my coffee, I toss the empty cup in the trash, grab the chart and start to walk to the patient's room. With my eyes fixed on my phone messages, I walk right into a nurse sending her sprawling on the floor. After helping her up, I turn on her. "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"It's not me who wasn't paying attention to what they were doing. That would be you," she spouts off indignantly, her big brown eyes full of fire.

"Do you know who I am?" I ask with an air of superiority.

"I know who you are Dr. Salvatore. Now if you'll excuse me, I have patients to take care of," she says, squaring her shoulders.

My eyes turn, watching her brush herself off and walk away. "Just who does she think she is?" I think to myself. Shaking my head, I walk the rest of the way to the patient's cubicle in the emergency department. When I pull the curtain back, Dr. Lockwood is attending to the man laying on the gurney. Tyler got his foot in the door at the hospital because of his family's name. That really rubs me the wrong way. I almost changed my name because I didn't want to ride my family's coattails. In the end, because I love my Dad and my grand dad, I kept the Salvatore name.

"Damon," Tyler acknowledges, as he assesses the patient who's now intubated and has blood infusing into the central line in his neck.

"What's his story?" I ask about the patient while looking over the chart.

"He got drunk, stumbled onto a busy street and was hit by a car. When we sunk the NG tube, blood came back. His hemoglobin and hematocrit are 8.2 and 25. His PT and PTT are elevated related to his liver disease.

"Has he received any platelets?"

"Yes. We've also given him some IV Mephyton. Lab was just here to redraw his coags."

"Well, get him prepped and into surgery," I tell him, making my exit so I can scrub in for surgery.

* * *

Elena:

"Are you okay, Elena? I saw that he barged right into you," Bonnie asks.

"Obviously, he didn't do it on purpose but what's with his smug attitude?" I mutter, shaking my head.

"Do you know who I am?" I sing song animatedly.

"I know I'm new here but that doesn't give him the right to treat me like a bug he can squash with the heel of his boot. Just who in the hell does he think he is, God?" I utter, blowing out a puff of air.

"That's just who he is. He's a very gifted surgeon but he absolutely does need an attitude adjustment," she laughs.

"That still doesn't give him the right to treat the nurses that way."

"He's not always like that. It's just that some days are worse than others," she sighs.

Raising my eyes when I hear a nurse light go off, "I'm going to answer that," I tell her, walking away.

* * *

Having had a long day at work, I exhale heavily as I walk into the house. "Rose, I'm home," I yell as I shut the door behind me.

"Mama, you home," Jeremy yells, running into my arms.

"Did you have a good day?" I ask my three year old little brother.

"Ah ha," he squeaks, nodding his head excitedly.

"What did you do?"

"Me go to the park with Rose. She pushed me on the swing. And I went down the slide," he squeals, clapping.

"Wow, you did have a good day," I reply, pulling him into a hug.

"Miss Elena, you're here," I hear Rose say from the kitchen.

Smiling, I turn my eyes to her. "Can you get him washed up for supper while I go shower and change?"

She returns my smile, "Sure. Come on little man. Let's get you cleaned up for supper," she says taking him from my arms.

After walking up the stairs and into my room, I collapse on my bed. Dropping my head in my hands, I sometimes don't know how to handle such a huge responsibility. Raising Jeremy wasn't something I ever expected to have thrust onto my shoulders. My mom died when I was fourteen. She fell on the ice, striking her head, dying brain dead a few days later. For a few years, it was just my dad and me.

Then he met Allison. She was only a couple of years older than me but my dad was completely smitten. He married her a year after they met when she became pregnant with Jeremy. I didn't hate her by any means, but I didn't especially like her either. I was just about to graduate from nursing school when I got the call that changed my life. Dad and Allison were in a car wreck, both of them were killed instantly when a man lost control of his car and slammed into them. He wasn't drunk or anything, he had a brake failure. I had no one to blame it on. Fortunately, Jeremy was not with them that evening because he was left with a babysitter. That's how the world as I knew it came crashing down.

Jeremy was placed in my custody. Thankfully, my best friend, Meredith's mother stepped up to help me out. She took him into her home till I finished school. After applying for several nurse jobs, I finally found one in Mystic Falls. As hard as it was to say goodbye to Liz and Meredith, I packed our bags and this is where we find ourselves. I purchased a small home with my inheritance and hired Rose to watch him on my work days. She's been a godsend and Jeremy adores her.

Exhaling heavily, I shed my work clothes and get into the shower letting the steaming hot water wash the remains of the day away along with that arrogant SOB of a doctor...

* * *

Damon:

"Phew," I utter, pulling off my gloves and mask after exiting the surgery suite.

"That liver was a mess. We got his bleeding stopped but with his end stage liver disease, he doesn't have much life left in him. It's such a shame people abuse their bodies with alcohol.

Dying from alcoholism is not pretty," I mutter while washing my hands.

"No it isn't," Dr. James says, agreeing with me.

"You on call all night too, Will?"

"I am. I'm going to try to get some shut eye in case we have more surgeries before the night is over.

Raising my hands in surrender, I chuckle, "Don't even joke about that Will. I'm on call till midnight so hopefully I won't get to see you again tonight."

Nodding, he pulls the door open, motioning for me to walk out. Together we walk to the Dr's. lounge.

After taking a nice hot shower, I'm just about to change into my clothes when my pager alarms again. Pulling it out of my pocket, I look at the number. After changing into a clean pair of scrubs, I grab my lab coat before jogging down the stairs to go back to the ER.

By the time I finish another surgery, it's almost two in the morning before I finally stumble into my house. Once I strip down to my boxers and tee shirt, I step into the bathroom to brush my teeth and use the toilet. Half asleep, I drop onto my bed and snuggle under the covers. The last thing I see before lapsing into dreamland are the burnished brown eyes of that fiery nurse.

* * *

_*Lyrics courtesy of 'Metallica'. Don't forget to push that little review button and the follow button if you want to see how this unfolds. Again, as with all my stories, this one is written in its entirety. This is also my longest story to date. I just updated 'Pieces of Eight' and 'Breathe' will update tomorrow. I do hope you will give those a read too. Hope you all have a wonderful day. Until next time... _


	2. Nightmares

_I just got home from work and decided to give you another chapter before we settle into the weekly update schedule. Enjoy and please hit that review button for me. _

* * *

"Bonnie, can you help me reposition Mr. Adams in 518?"

"Sure Elena," Bonnie replies, getting up to follow me into the room.

After we clean him up and reposition him, Bonnie leaves to attend to one of her patients. "There you go Mr. Adams. Do you need anything else before I leave?"

When he shakes his head no, I make sure his nurse call light in his hand before stepping out into the hall and right in that rude Dr.

"Excuse me," he starts to say before looking up.

"You?" he says, rolling his eyes.

"Me? Did you need something Dr. Salvatore?" I ask, tightening my lips together.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I came to check on Mr. Adams. As you no doubt know, I did his surgery. How is he this morning?"

"He hasn't had any complaints. I gave him some morphine before I gave him his bath. I need to gather supplies so I can change his dressing."

"Why don't you do that, I'd like to have a look at his incision," he says, before stepping around me into Mr. Adam's room.

When I get back into the room, I see that Dr. Salvatore has removed the dressing from his abdomen. He's using his stethoscope to listen to his lungs and then his belly.

"Mr. Adams," he begins. After taking a moment to look at the name on my badge, he continues, "I'm going to have Elena remove your NG tube. I am also going to start you on some clear liquids. If you tolerate that, tomorrow we'll advance your diet farther. However, if the nausea and vomiting start again, we may have to replace that tube in your nose. Do you have any questions?"

"No, thank you Dr.," he replies.

"I will see you tomorrow then. Have a good day," Dr. Salvatore tells him as he walks out of the door.

After I put a new dressing on Mr. Adam's belly and pull his NG tube out, I give him a glass of ice water and tell him not to overdo it. When I get back to the nurse's desk, I see our hospital administrator openly flirting with Dr. Salvatore. She's a married woman and she's giving him an eyeful the way she's leaning over the desk so he can look right down into her cleavage.

Shaking my head, I take a seat so I can chart Mr. Adam's dressing change.

"So Damon, are you coming to the hospital benefit this weekend?" she asks flirtatiously. Rolling my eyes, I continue with my charting.

"I haven't decided yet Andie. I actually think I'm on call that evening," he answers, obviously uncomfortable with her lack of propriety.

"I'm sure I could pull a few strings if you want to come," she purrs, flaunting her chest even more.

Having heard enough, he gets up, grabs her by the arm and pulls her into the medication room which is right beside me.

Although the med room door is closed, I can still hear him seething at her. "Andie, this is not the place for this nonsensical flirting. You're married. I may be a jackass and a womanizer but I don't cheat. When are you going to get that through your head?"

"But Damon," she continues.

"No buts," he cuts her off before walking out of the med room and down the hall leaving Mrs. Starr in a huff. After glaring at me, she straightens herself up before finally leaving the nurse's station. Thank God, I think to myself as I watch him escape down the hall.

* * *

Damon:

Once I escape Andie Starr, I head to the emergency room to respond to a message on my pager. "Hello Caroline. What do you have for me?" I ask.

"Hi Damon. We have a level one trauma en route. ETA fifteen minutes. There's been a small plane crash, five on board, two dead at the scene. The three they're bringing are critically injured.

"I'm going to go up to the helipad and wait for them."

"Damon, have you talked to dad?"

"Not for a week or so. Why?"

"He called me a couple of nights ago. Apparently Stefan called him. Do you believe it Damon? After five years, Stefan finally reaches out to one of us."

Unconsciously, my mouth drops agape. "What did he want?"

"I guess he wants to come home. I'll fill you in later. You need to get to the roof."

"Later sis," I yell as I run down the hall to the stairwell and jog up the stairs to wait for the incoming chopper.

* * *

After several hours of surgery, it's been another late nighter. When I finally get home, I'm completely sapped of strength. I had two surgeries to do. Unfortunately one of the victims was just too critically injured. I lost the lady on the table. Shaking my head, I have to realize that I can't save every life but damn, it's a kick in the gut when someone dies on my operating table.

Hearing the phone ring, I walk over and pick up the receiver on my land line. "Hello?"

"Dad... It's almost midnight. Why are you calling so late?"

"I haven't talked to you for several days, I wanted to ask how you are," he utters.

"I'm fine, I'm just really tired. I've put in a lot of hours at the hospital this week," I explain.

"Stefan called me a couple of days ago," I hear him say softly.

"Caroline told me. Dad, please be careful. I know you love him, we all do, but Dad, he almost killed you five years ago..."

"He wasn't my son that night."

"Yes, I realize that he was in drug fueled rage. But dad, he disappeared from the face of the earth for five long years. We don't know anything about his life anymore. I just don't want you to get hurt again. If I hadn't come home when I did..."

"I'll be forever grateful that you saved my life, Damon. Maybe he's clean now? I miss my son," he tells me, his voice laden with emotion.

"I miss him too, dad. I really do but I don't want you to take any unnecessary risks. If you insist on meeting him, please can you wait till Caroline and I can be there too?" I plead with him.

He exhales heavily before replying. "Alright son, I'll set up a time when the three of us can be there to see him. I'll let you go, I know you're dead tired."

"Thanks dad. I'll talk to Caroline tomorrow and get back to you okay?"

"Sure. Oh, before I hang up, your papa said to remind you that you owe him a round of golf."

Unable to help the smile that creeps onto my face, I chuckle a bit. "Tell Pops that I'll give him a call sometime this week. Goodnight Dad." When I hear the phone click, I hang up the receiver and walk upstairs to my bedroom. After stripping my clothes off, I hop into the shower. Pressing my palms against the shower wall, I just stand there as the hot water pelts down on my body. Feeling the stress of the day finally beginning to melt off, I reach for a bar of soap. As I begin to wash my body, I can't help myself when I grab ahold, stroking vigorously as my mind wanders once more to that firecracker of a nurse.

* * *

_"Dad, it's me." I can't help but feel a bit uneasy as I enter my dad's house. It's just too quiet, almost eerily so and the lights are out. He knew Caroline, Matt and me were supposed to have supper with him tonight. I turn on the lights and walk into the living room only to find everything in disarray. The couch and the end table are tipped over. What's left of my dad's favorite vase is shattered on the floor. Pictures are askew on the wall. My heart starts hammering against my chest, a feeling of dread engulfs every cell in my body. _

_"Dad?" I yell frantically. Cautiously I step further into the living room when I see two feet sticking out from under a pile of clutter. Running over to him, I lift the tipped book shelf off of his body. My eyes widen in fear when I see the pool of blood that his head is laying in. _

_Grabbing my cell, I quickly dial 911 with one hand as I feel for a pulse with my other hand. Although weak, I relax a tiny bit knowing he's still alive. Very carefully I flip him over when I hear the front door open and close._

_"Dad, Damon. we're here," my sister announces happily._

_"Caroline in the living room. Hurry up and grab some towels," I scream back._

_"What's going..., Dad?" she yells, running over and kneeling beside me. Matt runs in right after her._

_"Damon?" _

_"I know sis. He's badly hurt but he is alive. I've already called 911. Go get some towels so we can put more pressure on his head wound."_

_"Daddy," she cries. _

_"Caroline, go. I need towels." She scrambles to her feet, runs to the bathroom for towels before coming back and handing it to me. Folding it up, I press it to his head wound. _

_"Hold this," I say to her. She scoots over to me and takes over so I can assess him for more injuries. "Matt, I think I hear a siren. Go meet the ambulance crew and bring them in here," I say forcefully._

_"In here," I hear Matt yell before hurried footsteps get louder, finally here to transport dad to the hospital. Quickly they intubate him and load him onto the stretcher to take him to the hospital. _

_After what seems like hours, Dr. Fell steps into the waiting room to speak to us. "Damon, Caroline. It appears that Jack has been badly beaten. He's lapsed into coma. He has a fractured skull as well as a subdural hematoma. We've called in a neurosurgeon. He's scrubbing for surgery right now. Do you want to see him for a couple of minutes before he goes to surgery?" _

_Nodding, I wrap my arm around Caroline and we walk into his trauma room in the ED. Each of us takes a hand, both of us telling him that we love him. _

Beads of sweat form on my forehead as I bolt upright in bed. I take a deep breath when I realize it was just a nightmare. After taking a drink of water, I wipe the sweat from my brow before falling back onto my pillow.

Stefan is the oldest, followed by Caroline and then me. I always looked up to my big brother, that is until till he started running with the wrong crowd and got hooked on heroin. He lost weight. His personality did a complete one eighty even to the point of becoming violent. I didn't know him anymore. In a drug fueled paranoid hysteria, he almost killed dad because he would not give him any money to supply his drug habit. Dad adamantly refused to press charges although I didn't agree with his decision. At least he would've been free of drugs if he was locked up. None of us have heard anything from him since then. If for nothing other than Dad's sake, I really hope Stefan has slayed his demons.

My dad was in a coma for nearly two weeks. After he was well enough to be discharged from our acute care hospital, he had to spend another twelve weeks in a rehab facility to recuperate from his brain injury. I've never been more proud of him because he struggled everyday to gain his life back and he did do it.

Thank Christ, it was just a nightmare. After taking a couple of Advil for my headache, I lay back down knowing full well I won't go back to sleep as my mind is buzzing with thoughts of my long lost brother.

* * *

_Thank you to Eva and thank you to all of you for all of your reviews, follows and favorites. Your enthusiasm for this story makes me so excited. Those of you who are Stefan fans, just remember that the incident happened five years ago so trust me on this. Please do take a look at my other two stories, 'Breathe' and 'Pieces of Eight'. Hope you all have a wonderful day. I'm going to bed now as I have to be back to work in less than 11 hours. See you next time._


	3. Eyes Opening

Damon:

Having had very little sleep last night, I'm more than a little bit cranky by the time I arrive at the hospital. After taking a few minutes to refill my coffee mug, I take the stairs and go into the doctor's lounge to get my stethoscope and put my lab jacket on. Taking a deep breath, I take the stairs and run down the ER to see if I can help out.

"Damon, I was just about to page you. We have two incoming. Motorcycle accident involving a man and a child," Dr. Fell informs me.

Blowing out a puff of air, I ask, "ETA?"

"The chopper is about thirty minutes out."

"I'm going to run up and check on a couple of my patients. I'll be back before they arrive," I tell her before turning on my heels and stepping into the elevator. When I arrive on the fifth floor, I march to the nurses desk to grab Mr. Adam's chart only to find it not there. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I notice that nurse looking through it. Unable to control my sarcasm, I bark at her. "It would be nice to be able to have my charts available when I need them."

Clearly seething, she glares at me, eyes aflame before getting up and shoving it into my hands. "Here you are Dr. Salvatore," she sneers.

"Just who do you think you are taking that kind of attitude with me?" I demand to know.

With her face mere inches from mine, she tightens her lips before railing at me, "I'm a professional too and I expect, no, I demand to be treated with some respect."

Puffing out my chest, I stare right back at her before stepping back to put some distance between us when I feel my dick twitch. Damn this girl is full of fire! I give her one last look before taking the chart and walking down the hall to my patient's room.

* * *

Elena:

That man is so infuriating. I don't know where he gets off treating me like I'm inferior to him. He has another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to allow him to treat me with such disrepect, I think to myself as I walk down to the cafeteria to get one of my patients a bowl of canteloupe.

When I finally get home that evening, Rose is waiting for me. "Miss Elena, I need to talk to you."

"Where's Jeremy?"

"He's already had his bath and is sound asleep. I think he wore himself out at the park today. That little man is such a sweet boy," she tells me, smiling.

"I know he is. Thank you for taking him to the park. He loves it there so much, especially that fort that he can climb on," I smile, thinking about my baby.

"What did you need to talk to me about Rose?"

"My sister is having cancer surgery next week. She lives in Montana. I need to go up there to take care of her. I don't know how long I'll be gone. I told her that I'd need to give you time to make arrangements for Jeremy's care before I can come. I love you both but she's all I have left of our family so I just feel I need to be with her."

"Oh Rose, of course I understand. I'll call the hospital day care tomorrow and see if they have room for Jeremy. Thank you for giving me time to find someone or someplace to take care of him while I'm at work. Do you have any idea how long you'll be gone?"

"Actually miss Elena, I'm considering moving out there for good. I haven't definitively made up my mind yet but I'm leaning in that direction. I'll miss you both but Giselle is my family."

After taking a deep breath, I force a smile on my face and pull her into a hug. "I understand. If you decide to come back, please let me know. Jeremy loves you and so do I."

Wiping a few tears from her eyes, she hugs me back. "I'll keep in touch so you know of my plans. Goodnight, I'm going to go home now."

Walking her to the door, I tell her goodnight. After I watch her drive away, I close and lock the door.

* * *

Damon:

It's been a quiet day at work so I'm able to get off early. My sister works in the ED as a health unit clerk. She doesn't get off for a couple of hours yet and her husband Matt is out of town for business purposes. Caroline is only eighteen months older than me so we've always been close. When she asked me to pick up my niece, Annabelle from the hospital day care, I couldn't refuse. I love that little girl. Aside from my mom, Annabelle and Caroline are the only women who've ever held a piece of my heart. I guess if I'm being honest, Ivy did too at one time.

Having been born the year after our mother died, Annabelle is named after her. Mom passed away after battling colon cancer for three years. She fought a very hard and indeed a very courageous fight but didn't quite make it the finish line. I think about her almost everyday.

"Uncle Damon," she yells when I step into the day care building.

"Hey kiddo," I say, lifting her into my arms when she comes flying at me.

"Let's go sign you out. Mom will pick you up at my house when she gets off work, okay?"

When she nods, I put her down. She takes my hand, leading me to the office. As we walk through the big play area, I'm surprised to see that nurse that I've butted heads with a few times.

She's squatting, holding a little boy in her arms, pressing kisses to the crown of his head. When she looks up, our eyes meet for a several moments before she stands up and takes the little boy by the hand, walking in my direction.

"Hello Dr. Salvatore."

"Um, hello Elena. That is your name, right?"

Laughing softly, she nods. "We need to get going. Have a good evening."

"You too," I utter, turning my eyes to watch the two of them walk away.

"Who was she Uncle Damon?"

"That's just a lady I know from work. Come on, I need to sign you out so we can go."

"She's pretty," Annabelle tells me.

"Yes, she is," I reply, smiling when I think of how she wouldn't take any guff from me that day and yes, she most certainly is '_hot'_.

Once I get Annabelle signed out, we drive home. After putting a movie on the DVD player for her, I start making us some supper. Macaroni and cheese with hot dogs is her favorite so I usually make that for her when she's with me. Caroline doesn't like hot dogs so she doesn't get them at home very often. Uncles are supposed to spoil their nieces. She has no memory of Stefan as she was just a toddler when he disappeared. I'm so grateful Dad wasn't babysitting her the night Stefan lost his mind. If he had turned his rage on her, she would not have survived. I just hope for my dad's sake and Stefan's too that he's once again the brother I used to look up to.

When we're done eating, Anna helps me to load the dishwasher. She grabs my hand pulling me into the living room to watch the cartoon network with her. Rather than watch the dumb cartoons kids watch nowadays, I put a Disney DVD in the player for her. I swear I've seen every Disney princess movie one hundred and ten times but she enjoys them. As she watches _'Cinderella'_, my mind drifts to Elena. I like her spirit. I'm normally not a bad guy, we've just had a few run ins when I've been stretched thin as far as patient load. Although I know absolutely nothing about her personal life, the fact that she has a little boy doesn't really upset me. However, if there's a dad in the picture, just that thought feels strangely disconcerting, although I don't remember seeing a ring on 'that' finger.

I'm aroused from my thoughts about her when I hear the door of my house open and close. "Damon?"

"We're in here Care."

"Mommy," Annabelle yelps, running to wrap her arms around her mom's middle.

"Did you have something to eat?" she asks her.

"Uncle Damon made my favorite. Umm Umm, hot dogs," she says rubbing her little tummy.

"Hot dogs, Damon? Really?" Caroline remarks, shaking her head.

"Hot dogs are good. Aren't they Annabelle?"

"Yes they are uncle Damon," she says, bobbing her head up and down.

Raising my eyebrows, I cross my arms over my chest, "See."

"You're incorrigible," she scoffs but tries to hide her smile. "Sweetie, you can watch the movie a little longer. I want to talk to Damon for a few minutes, okay?"

"Yes mommy."

She motions me to go into the kitchen with her head. Once we take a seat at the kitchen table, she asks me about dad. "I talked to him a couple of nights ago. He said he'd wait to see Stefan till you and I could be with him. Caroline, I'll never get that picture of him in pool of blood out of my mind."

"Me neither. I'll call him when I get home to see if he's had any more contact with him. Do you work tomorrow?"

"No, I'm taking Pops to the golf course."

"Oh, he'll love that. We're so lucky to have a grandfather who's still so spry. Give him a hug for me."

Nodding, I take her hand. "Indeed we are. Listen about dad, I'm worried about him."

"I know, me too. At least you got him to promise not to meet with him alone. Dad keeps his promises. He won't go without us. I just really hope that Stefan is the brother we used to know and love," she says squeezing my hand.

"Me too, sis. Me too."

"I better get Annabelle home and into bed. She'll be cranky tomorrow if she doesn't get to bed soon. Thanks for picking her up. And little brother, I kind of melt over the fact that you spoil her. But if you tell her I said that, I'll kick your ass. I still can you know!" she teases.

"I don't doubt that one bit sis," I laugh as I walk her to the living room. "Goodnight little girl," I say, pulling Annabelle into a hug.

"Night, night uncle Damon. I love you," she tells me, waving goodbye.

"I love you too."

* * *

Papa and I walk down the fairway to the ninth hole. He's beating the shit out of me today. "Where's your head today, Damon?"

"It's obviously not on this game," I chuckle.

"I would say not. How's work?"

"Busy. I'm only one of two trauma surgeons employed by the hospital. It's been crazy busy lately."

"Take care of yourself. Have you met anyone?"

"Papa, you ask me that every time I see you. I just have no desire for a relationship right now. I tried that once, I'm not going down that road again. Or at least not for a very long time."

"Damon, you're too young to be so jaded about romance," he scolds.

"Maybe, but you had grandma. She was it for you. I thought Ivy was that person for me. I was completely in love with her, but she didn't love me back. She's a good person, she wasn't cruel, she didn't cheat or do anything underhanded, she just didn't feel the same way about me. Why should I put myself out there again only to be made the fool a second time? Besides, I don't have any trouble finding a date. Can we drop it now, please?"

Rolling his eyes, he turns to me. "I really hope you find someone like your grandmother. She was a great lady."

"I know Pops. Come on, it's your turn to tee off," I reply, handing him a tee and a golf ball.

* * *

After rounding on my patients this morning, I stop at the nurse's desk to tell one of the nurses that the patient in room 521 can be discharged from a surgical standpoint. Elena is the only nurse at the desk. She has her head in the computer, typing away. I clear my throat hoping to get her attention. When she looks up at me, I smile at her.

"Um. Mr. Morgan in 521 is okay to be discharged from a surgical standpoint. I did make a progress note to that effect so Dr. Thomas can see it when he rounds."

"Thank you Dr. Salvatore. I'm sure Mr. Morgan was happy to hear that."

"Yes, he was. So Elena, I know we got off on the wrong foot but I was wondering if you'd have a cup of coffee with me sometime?" She looks at me for a long moment before finally answering me.

"Just coffee?"

Smiling, I shake my head, "Yes, just coffee."

"Okay then. Let me know when."

"Are you free now?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm the only one here. The others are on their lunch breaks. Maybe later?"

"Sure. I'll come back later today or do you work tomorrow?"

"I do."

"Good to know. I'll get back to you. I need to get back to the ED. You have a nice day, Elena."

"You too," she replies before turning her eyes back to the computer.

* * *

Elena:

After I pick Jeremy up and get him settled in bed, I crawl into my nice hot tub full of bubbles. Putting in a big garden tub was the one change I made to this house when I bought it. It also has whirlpool jets to indulge myself with. Picking up the bath pillow, I put it behind my neck so I can relax and unwind. As I scrub myself clean, I can't help but think of Dr. Salvatore. It should be illegal to look that good. I couldn't help but notice his firm, tight, jeans clad ass when I saw him pick up the little girl at the daycare that day. I wonder if she's his?

Closing my eyes, my hand drifts south beneath the cover of the bubbles, stroking myself to release as I daydream about that sinfully handsome man with royal blue eyes and inky colored hair.

* * *

_Happy Easter. I love Damon's Grandfather. It's always, always the case that Damon is jaded because Katherine cheated on him. I would like my stories to be different so I try to come up with different scenarios. Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites. A big thank you to Eva for helping me with this and all of my stories. This will now settle into a weekly update schedule. Please do take a look at 'Breathe' and 'Pieces of Eight'. I hope you all have a wonderful day and a wonderful week ahead. See you next week. _


	4. Stefan

Handing Elena a cup of coffee, we walk over to a table and take a seat. "Look Elena, I know we got off the wrong foot, I apologize for pulling rank on you. Yes, you're a valued member of the health care team. Doctors, myself included, like to bark out orders but a hospital couldn't run without its nurses. Please do accept my sincerest apology for treating you less than respectfully."

"Thank you Dr. Salvatore. I appreciate that."

"Please call me Damon. How do you and your little boy like Mystic Falls?" I ask, trying to ascertain if there's a man in her life in a not so obvious way.

"We like it a lot. I had a housekeeper who used to watch him but she moved out of state when her sister got sick. That's why I had to enroll Jeremy in the hospital's day care. What about your little girl? She's very cute," she asks as if she's genuinely interested.

"Annabelle? She's not my daughter, she's my niece. Her mom is my sister. Maybe you know her, Caroline Donovan? She works in the ED as a health unit clerk."

"I think I may have talked to her before. You know when someone calls up to let us know we're getting an admission," she says, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That would be Care. Do you like this hospital?"

"I like it a lot except for a few arrogant jackass's who call themselves Drs.," she teases sarcastically.

"Guilty," I say raising my arms in surrender.

"I was just joking Dr. Salva... Damon," she chuckles.

"Perhaps you'll let me take you out sometime?"

"Um, I don't know about that. I have alot of responsibilities you know. Then there's Jeremy, I'd have to find a babysitter for him," she tells me a bit hesitantly.

"Well, the hospital's day care is open twenty four, seven?"

"I know but I'd prefer him to be at home so he can go to sleep in his own bed."

"Well Bonnie is a friend of mine. Perhaps she'd watch him?" I suggest.

"She might. I'll think about it. That's the best answer I can give you right now."

"I'll get back to you about it some other time okay? I enjoyed this Elena," I tell her just as my pager starts alarming in my pocket. Reaching for it, I pull the damn thing out of my jacket to read the message.

"I have to get the ED, they have a level one trauma en route," I explain as I pull her chair out and walk out of the cafeteria beside her.

"Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome. Bye Elena."

"Bye Damon."

* * *

After picking Dad and Caroline up, I drive us to the Grill. From what dad said, Stefan wanted to come to the house but I just didn't feel comfortable with that till I see for myself what kind of condition he's going to be in. Until I'm certain that he isn't going to erupt into another murderous rage, I wanted to meet somewhere quiet yet public just in case. I understand that it was a drug induced paranoia that caused him to attack our dad. I just can't place any trust in him till I can discern whether he's clean or not. I don't know if I can ever forgive him completely for what he did to dad. That night still haunts me. I just thank God that our mom wasn't alive to see that. Stefan knew just how to wrap her around his little finger. They had a wonderful relationship. All of us did really but he was her first born. If the cancer hadn't killed her, Stefan's spiral into madness would have.

"Dad?" I ask, turning my eyes from the road for a moment to look at him. "Did he have any objections to Caroline and me coming with you?" He looks at me for a few seconds till I turn my eyes back to the road ahead of me.

"Not really. Stefan did mention that he's nervous about facing all three of us though," he replies.

"I'm sorry Dad, but we can't let you go alone. Please understand."

Squeezing my forearm, he nods then turns to Caroline who's squeezing his shoulder with her hand. "I do understand and I love you both so much. Your mom would be so proud of both of you."

Looking in the rearview mirror, I notice her discreetly wiping a tear from her eye. "Thanks daddy," she whispers.

Turning left into the parking lot, I find an empty space and park the car. My nerves are alight not knowing which Stefan is waiting inside for us. I pull open the Grill entrance and motion for dad and Caroline to walk in while I hold the door.

Looking around the Grill, I don't see him yet. We take a more secluded booth in the corner so we'll have some modicum of privacy when he gets here.

Arriving at our table, the waitress asks if we'd like anything. "Caroline?"

"I'll have a peach ice tea, Dad?" she asks.

"Just black coffee, please."

"I'll just have coffee too, thanks Vicky."

"No problem. Do you want menus?"

"Not right now. Maybe later," I tell her before she walks off to get our drinks.

When I happen to glance up at the window, I see Stefan walk past. I follow him with my eyes as he steps inside, holding the door open for a woman. I watch as he looks around till finally our eyes meet. He looks hesitant but smiles and nods his head before whispering to the girl and pointing towards us. I see him take a deep breath before gesturing for the girl to walk towards our table.

"Hi," he says anxiously, teetering from one foot to the other. "This is my wife, April. Sweetheart, this is my family, my dad," he says pointing to him with his palm up.

"This is my sister, Caroline and my little brother, Damon."

"Hi everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you all," she says.

We all just nod, in shock to learn that he has a wife. Scooting over, I sit closer to dad and Caroline so Stefan and April can sit down.

Just then Vicky comes back to the table carrying our drinks. Turning to Stefan and April, "Would you two like something to drink too? Would you like me to bring some menus to your table?" she asks.

Stefan smiles at his wife for a moment, then turns to Vicky. "Just two ice teas please."

"Sure thing. I'll be back with your tea in a few minutes. Menus?" she stresses again.

"I'm not really hungry. Do any of you want anything?" I ask, turning to dad and then to Stefan.

"No, I'm really not very hungry either," Stefan repeats.

Rubbing my palms together as my nerves feel a bit frayed today, I turn to Vicky. "We won't be needing menus."

"Thank you all for agreeing to meet with us. I don't know where to begin except to say, I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused to each of you. All three of you tried to help me back then and I spurned every one of you every step of the way culminating in that horrific night," he says, looking down at his clenched hands, shaking his head.

"Dad, there aren't words to tell you how sorry I am for what I did to you. It wasn't me that night but that's no excuse. I don't begin to know how to apologize," he utters, his eyes focused on our dad.

"Stefan, I almost died," dad says, his voice cracking. "If I hadn't invited Damon and Caroline for a meal that evening, I would be dead. They saved my life Stefan," he responds, never dropping his eyes from Stefan's.

Noticing the tears beginning to well up in his eyes, April then takes his hand, lacing it with hers before whispering something in his ear.

Closing his eyes for a few seconds, he takes a shaky breath before continuing, "I deserve all of your scorn, I do. What kind of a son beats his father to within an inch of his life? God dad, I'm so very sorry. I love you, all of you so much. Can you ever find it within yourselves to forgive me?" he asks, his voice barely a whisper.

"Stefan," I begin. "We love you too but you have to realize what a nightmare it was for us to have to find him...," pointing to dad, I continue, "barely alive, lying in a pool of his own blood. I'll never get that image out of my head. You're going to have to earn my trust back Stef."

I can see tears pooling in his eyes when he raises them to mine. "I understand, Damon. I don't remember much about that night. I have been clean for about two years now. April really helped me get my act together," he says, squeezing her hand before turning his eyes to our waitress.

Taking a moment to refill everyone's drink with the pitchers in her hands, "If there's anything else you need, please let me know," she says smiling then walks away again.

Exhaling heavily, Stefan continues. "When I met her, I was still heavily into the drug scene. One day, I got the bright idea to rob a convenience store for the money to support my habit. That's when she gave me an ultimatum. Either go to rehab and clean up or get the hell out of her life. I walked out on her that day but came crawling back to her a couple of weeks later begging for her to help me slay the dragon once and for all. We found a rehab facility to accept me. It was hard, it was really hard but thank Christ, I did get clean. I want us to be part of your lives again."

"Oh Stefan, we want that too, but like Damon said, you're going to have to earn our trust. We love you, we never stopped but I also can't get that image of dad out of my head. I'm so happy that you've found your way out of the darkness. But please understand where we're coming from too," Caroline implores him, her blue eyes boring into his.

"I'll do whatever I have to do to prove to all of you that I'm not that Stefan anymore. You have my word and believe me, I know that's not saying much right now. I really want to be a big brother to both of you again," he says, glancing at me for a moment before turning back to Caroline.

"And dad, I want you to be proud of me again. I want to be your son. Please, will you guys at least give me a chance to prove myself?"

Hesitantly, I nod as does Caroline. Suddenly feeling very much like the older brother, I scrub a hand down my face before turning my eyes to his once again. "I'm really happy for you Stefan. I hope you can be someone that I look up to again. I do love you but I also am concerned about Dad and Care's safety. I won't allow you to be alone with him until you've proven yourself. Stef, he wouldn't survive another beating of that caliber. As far as dad is concerned, you're just going to have to play by my rules. Can you do that?"

After looking into my eyes for a long moment, he nods. "Yes, I understand."

Dad lays his hand on top of Stefan's other one. "I love you son. I've always loved you. I know you weren't my son that night but we have to be sure. This day is something I've only dreamed about for a very long time. But I have to respect Damon's wishes."

Dropping his head, April whispers something to him before turning to all of us. "Thank you for agreeing to give him a chance. He's worked so hard to get himself on the right path. I can tell you that it was especially hard for him to work up the nerve to call you Mr. Salvatore. He didn't think that you all would want to have anything to do with him ever again. He's so ashamed of the pain he's caused. Just thank you," April says, her eyes on Stefan.

"I'm really glad Stefan found you April. I'll never be able to thank you for bringing Stefan back to us but surely you can understand our hesitancy?"

"Absolutely Damon. I do. Honestly, I expected no less. He should have to earn back your trust. Stefan, let's give them our phone numbers so they can keep in touch with us."

Grabbing a napkin, she writes their phones numbers down, handing the embellished napkin to me. "We should be going now so you all can talk things over. Thank you again so much for agreeing to meet with us." With that, they both stand up. Stefan gives all of us a long glance before taking her hand and walking towards the exit.

"Stefan," dad says, getting out of his seat to follow him. He pulls him into a hug, whispering something in his ear before releasing him. We all watch solemnly as Stefan walks out of the door.

* * *

Elena:

By the time my lunch break arrives, I'm famished. Grabbing a plate, I choose what I want from the salad bar. Once I pay for my meal I go to a table to sit down and eat. A few minutes later, a couple of nurses take the table right next to mine. Although they're talking in hushed whispers, I can't help but pay attention when I hear Damon's name come up.

"He is so gorgeous. Betty, what do I have to do to get him to notice me? It's not like I can flaunt my cleavage while I'm in my nurse's uniform you know?"

"Janie, no of course you can't. Why do you want to go out with him anyway?" Betty asks, taking a sip of her soda before continuing, "I mean one would have to be blind to miss how gorgeous he is but he does have a 'fuck em' and 'chuck em' reputation.

"I know, I've heard that too but he's just so dreamy," the one called Janie practically swoons when talking about Damon.

"Seriously Janie, you're acting like a teenager crushing on some movie or TV star," Betty scolds.

"I know, you're right. Despite my flirtations, he doesn't even notice me," Janie says wistfully.

"Consider yourself lucky. My friend Anna went out with him a few times. When she started seeing him, it was all fun and games for her too. They pretty much used each other. But when she suggested that they could be more than bedroom buddies, he couldn't get out of her house fast enough," Betty tells Janie before biting into her hamburger.

"Well, I wouldn't mind playing a few games with that sexy doctor myself," Janie says, her mouth breaking into a dreamy smile.

My mouth is hanging open after hearing their conversation. There's no way I can go out with him if all he's interested in is sex. I like him, he's a beautiful man. But, I have Jeremy to think about plus I do have a little self pride. If sex is really the only reason he wants to take me out, he'll just have to find it elsewhere.

* * *

"Hello Elena," he says looking over my shoulder as I'm charting.

"Um, hi Dr. Salvatore," I reply, trying to keep my voice even.

"I was just wondering if you've given any more thought to going out with me?" he asks.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean we do work together after all."

"There are no rules about who can date whom at this hospital. So it you're worried about that, you needn't be."

"That's not it. I just don't think I can be what you like or want."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I've heard things... about you."

"So you're going to believe a bunch of rumor mongers?"

Sighing heavily, I don't want to be mean to him but I just can't be a casual sex partner. I won't be. "I'm sorry but I just won't put myself in that position."

"Just what position are you referring to?" he asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

When a call light goes off, I stand up and tell him quietly, "I just can't Damon, I am sorry. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work." After looking into his eyes for a long moment, I walk away to answer the light.

* * *

Damon:

Unbelievable, she turned me down. No one ever turns me down for a date. I don't know why but this really bothers me. Although I have no clue what it is, there is something about this girl that sucks me right in. It's as if I'm drawn to her. For the first time since Ivy, I find myself wanting to get to know a woman as more than just a bed partner. I'm going to have to ask Caroline if she knows her. Maybe my big sister will put in a good word for me? The sound of my pager screaming arouses me from my reverie. Shoving it back into my pocket, I run for the stairs, jogging down them to get to the ED.

"Caroline, what's coming in?"

"There's been a multi vehicle pile up on route 71. We have several incoming. Staffing is trying to call in extra help. We may have to divert some patients to Richmond. ETA for the first ambulances is five minutes."

"I'm going to wait in the ambulance bay," I tell her, running off through the double doors.

After several hours of complex surgeries. I'm beyond exhausted by the time I finish the last one. With the knowledge that a couple of my surgical patients are in the ICU in critical condition, I need to stick around. Finding the Dr's. lounge empty, I drop down onto the couch, put my feet up and try to get a little shut eye before all hell breaks loose a second time. As soon as I close my eyes, I'm dreaming once again of Elena's soulful brown eyes.

* * *

_I just thought with the news this week that I'd give you this chapter a little early. Thank you so much to Eva for everything. She truly challenges me to take things up a notch. Thanks to those of you who take just a few seconds to write a review. As I said, I'll NEVER withhold chapters, holding them hostage for reviews. Personally, I won't read those stories no matter how intriguing the plot may be. Still, it would be nice to hear from those of you who just follow along every once in awhile. I did update 'Pieces of Eight' earlier and 'Breathe' will post tomorrow. I hope you all have a wonderful weekend. Until next week... Carol_


	5. Cracks in the Armor

Having just finished a surgery, I change into some clean scrubs before grabbing my lab coat to start making rounds. Stepping back against the wall for balance, I bend over, my hands on my knees, trying to gather my wits about me. It was a tough surgery. A kid riding a bike was hit by a car. Unfortunately his injuries were just too severe. I couldn't save him. Children are the hardest to lose. After taking several deep breaths, I stand back up so I can go to the cafeteria quickly to grab a cup of coffee.

"Damon? Are you okay?" I hear Caroline ask, taking me by surprise as I didn't even notice her till now.

"I'll be fine."

"I know that look. You're not okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I couldn't save him, Care. He was just a kid, a victim of a hit and run," I whisper, turning away from her for a moment. Then much to my surprise, she takes me into her arms, hugging me with so much affection. I can't help but hug my sister back.

"I'm sorry Damon. I can't imagine how much it hurts to lose a child. But there is no doubt in my mind that you did everything humanly possible to save that boy. It's easy for me to stand here and say that but it's true Damon. You're a gifted surgeon and I'm extremely proud of my little brother."

Pulling back, I press a kiss to her hair. "Thanks sis. That really means a lot. I need to go make rounds. Hey do you have any plans for Annabelle this weekend? I thought maybe she and I could take Papa to the park. Would she like that?"

"Of course. She's completely smitten with her favorite uncle. Don't you know that by now?" she laughs.

Smiling, "Ah, you know how much I love her. Have her ready around eleven. That way she and I can have lunch with Pops too. Thanks again sis. I really have to get going," I tell her before stepping into the stairwell, jogging up to fifth floor, trying to shake off the knot in my chest.

When I step out of the stairwell, I hear who I think is Elena whimpering. "Mr. James, you're hurting me. Please let go," she says, her voice anxious and sounding fearful. As fast as my feet will carry me, I follow her voice till I find her. The old man's eyes look murderous as he glares at Elena. His hand is wrapped tightly around her wrist while his other fisted hand is pummeling her. Running to her side, I grab a hold of the arm that he's hitting her with, while at the same time, I grab his fingers so she can free her wrist from his grasp. Once she's free, I let go of the man stepping back quickly when he starts to swing at me. Noticing that Elena has left the room, I walk quickly to the nurse's desk hoping to find her.

"Who has the patient in 506?" I ask.

"I do Dr. Salvatore," a blonde nurse steps up.

"Does he have any Ativan or Haldol ordered? If not, you need to call his Doctor. I just caught him assaulting Elena. Do you know where she is?" I ask.

"I had no idea. He does have dementia though. I'll see what he has ordered," she finishes.

"Did you see where Elena went off to?"

"Yes, she stepped into the lounge."

Nodding, I set out to find her. When I step into the lounge, she looks up. Unexpectedly, my gut twists when I see her wiping tears from her eyes. When I see the bruises beginning to form on her wrist already, I walk over to her, taking it in my hands. After a moment, I let go to grab an ice pack for her. Gently, I place the ice on her wrist. I can't help but feel her eyes on me, watching my every movement as I examine it. It's pretty swollen already. When I hear a little crepitus when flexing it carefully, I turn my eyes to her. "I think he may have broken your wrist. Come, let me take you to the emergency department so you can have it X rayed."

After wiping a tear with her other hand, she nods. "Thank you for helping me, Damon."

"Every once in awhile, I have to put the red cape back on," I tell her softly, raising my eyebrows, teasingly. When she laughs despite her pain, I know I said the right thing. I hold her wrist ever so gently and offer her my other hand to help her up. When she sways a bit, I grab onto her middle, preventing her from falling. After easing her back onto the couch, I help her lay down for a few moments.

"I'm going to go to get a wheelchair. You're a little green and in no condition to walk down to the ED. I'll be right back."

When I happen to see the nurse manager of Elena's floor standing at the desk, I hurry over to her. "Mrs. Cox, I caught the patient in 506 assaulting Elena. I think he broke her wrist. I'm going to take her down to the emergency room. You'll need someone to take her patients," I inform her.

"Tell her not to worry, I'll take care of it. But do tell her that she needs to fill out an incident report so Workmen's Compensation can pay her bills."

"I will tell her. I need a wheelchair. She nearly fainted once already," I tell her as I glance around to see if a wheelchair is handy. Finally I spot one, grab it and go to fetch Elena.

* * *

With her arm freshly casted, Elena is woozy from the pain medication they've given her. She can barely keep her eyes open when I ask about her child. "Elena, you're in no condition to drive. Why don't you let me take you home? Do we need to pick up your little boy from the daycare?"

"Jer...my? Yes, I need to get him," she says, trying to sit up. Her hands are clutching the edge of the gurney so tightly her knuckles are white as she struggles to stay upright. After I help her into the wheelchair again, I wheel her out of the door to my car. After I help her inside, I reach around and secure her seatbelt. Once we arrive at the hospital's children's center, I help her out of the car. Still weak kneed, she clings to me so we can go in and sign Jeremy out.

After helping her to sit down in one of the chairs, I walk to the receptionist. "Elena was injured at work today," I begin, pointing to Elena. She's a little out of it from the pain medication she was given. We came to get Jeremy."

"Of course, Dr. Salvatore. Do you think you can have her sign this while I go get him?"

"Sure," I tell her as I take the clipboard from her.

"Elena, you need to sign this so they can release Jeremy," I tell her. Her pupils are still constricted due to the opiates she was given. Bobbing her head, she weakly grabs the pen and scrawls something. Unable to stifle a little laugh, I shake my head. This girl obviously has no tolerance for narcotics.

When I turn around to take the clipboard back to the desk, I see that Eva has come back with Jeremy holding her hand. After handing her the clipboard, I stoop down to his level. "Hi there Jeremy. I'm Damon. I'm a friend of your mom. She has an owie so I'm going to take you two home, okay?"

His little mouth is hanging open as he stares at Elena. When he turns his cute little face back to mine, he says, "Otay."

"Eva, I'm going to help Elena out to my car. I'll be right back for him. Do you by chance have a car seat I can use? I'll bring it back tomorrow."

"Sure," I'll get it.

After pulling my car up to the entrance, I help Elena in, secure the car seat and buckle Jeremy in safely. Before I put the car in gear, I grab her purse to see if her address is on her driver's license. She's much too loopy to tell me. Knowing Elena can't safely take care of him in the condition she's in, I know I'm going to spend the night on her couch. Hopefully, she'll understand when the effects of her medication wear off.

Once I get her home, I look into Elena's purse for her house key. After taking Jeremy inside, I go back to the car to find her sound asleep again. I settle her into my arms and carry her into the house. "Jeremy, can you tell me which is your mama's room?"

He bobs his head up and down then leads me to her room. After I lay her gently on the bed, I take off her shoes and stockings then cover her up. I take a moment to look around. Walking over to the dresser, I glance at her pictures. There are pictures of Jeremy, Elena and Jeremy and an older man with a younger woman. I don't see anything masculine in this room at all. Whatever the reason, that makes me smile.

Suddenly, I feel a tug on my jeans, "Me hungry."

Picking Jeremy up, I take him into the kitchen to make him something to eat. When he's done eating, I take him to get him cleaned up. After washing his little hands and face, he takes my hand and pulls me into what looks like his room. "Pway with me?" he asks.

"What do you want to play?" I ask when I sit down on the floor with him. He runs to his toy box, grabs a box of toddler sized legos and scatters them willy-nilly on the floor in front of me. After we spend a good hour building things with them, I can't help but notice that his eyes are getting heavy. Standing up, I lift him into my arms.

"Can you tell me where your jammies are?" Laying his little head on my shoulder, he points to his bed. Finding them under his pillow, I take him into the bathroom and run a bubble bath for him. Once he's spiffy clean, I sit him on his potty chair.

"Me go potty," he tells me proudly, pointing to it when he stands up. After helping him step into a pullups and then his jammies, I pick him up and carry him back to his room to tuck him in.

"Goodnight Jeremy," I whisper in his ear. He surprises me when he wraps his little arms around my neck, squeezing as tightly as he can. After pressing a slobbery kiss to my cheek, he lets go and grabs his teddy bear before closing his eyes.

Unable to stop the genuine smile that forms on my lips, I pull up his covers and turn the night light on before closing his door. I check on Elena once more before going downstairs to clean up the dishes. After I finish, I find an afghan blanket laying across her recliner and a throw pillow to make myself comfortable with on the couch.

* * *

"Damon?" I startle awake when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

Lurching upright, never taking my eyes from hers, "I hope you aren't mad. I stayed because you were in no shape to take care of Jeremy."

"No, I'm not mad," she whispers, taking a seat beside me on the couch.

"How's your arm?"

"It hurts. I'm not going to be able to work for a few weeks though. I hate that," she says, her brown eyes meeting my blue ones.

"That reminds me, Mrs. Cox said you'll need to fill out an incident report. That way workmen's compensation can pay your bills."

"Thanks for all you did for me yesterday. I really appreciate it," she whispers, leaning in towards me. Just as our lips are about to touch, Jeremy cries aloud breaking the spell.

"Um, I'll go get him. It'll be hard for you to lift him one-armed," I tell her smiling.

I stayed long enough to get Jeremy ready for the day and make us some breakfast before saying goodbye. "I really need to get to the hospital." Handing her a card from my wallet, I tell her, "It has my cell number on it. If you need anything, Elena. Please do call."

"You've done more than enough. Thank you again," she says, walking me to the door.

"Anytime," I tell her, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek. "Goodbye Elena."

"You go bye, Daymin?" Jeremy says, his thumb in his mouth.

Picking him up, I whisper in his ear, "I'll come play with you again if it's okay with her," I say to him, pointing at Elena.

"Me like that," he squeals, before giving me another hug with those tiny arms of his.

"Goodbye. You be good okay?"

Bobbing his head up and down animatedly, he sticks his thumb back in his mouth and runs towards his room.

Pulling the front door open, I turn and look at her once more before closing the door behind me.

* * *

"Push me Uncle Damon," Annabelle squeals after jumping on the swing set.

"I'm coming," I laugh and begin to push her.

"Look at me, Papa," she screams as she sails through the air.

"I see you sweetie. You're way up high," my grandfather acknowledges.

"Stop Uncle Damon, I want to go on the jungle gym," she squeaks.

After helping her off of the swing safely, I point to papa telling her, "I'm going to go sit over there on the bench and visit with Papa."

"Okay," she yells as she runs over to it and starts climbing the rope ladder.

All the while keeping one eye on her, I go back and sit beside my grandfather. "Have you heard anymore from Stefan?" he asks.

"No, I haven't but in my defense, I've been terribly busy at the hospital. Today's the first day I've had off in ages. The hospital is trying to recruit another trauma surgeon to help me and Dr. Winchester out. Either they have no takers or the package they're offering isn't enticing enough for anyone to take the bait."

"I talked to Jack. He said that Stefan looked healthy."

"He did. But I'm not about to let him be alone with dad till I know this isn't just an act. His wife looked healthy too. She wore short sleeves and I didn't see any scaring, you know, needle scars on her arms."

Looking down at my hands, I take a deep breath and turn back to him. "I just don't know if I can ever completely forgive him."

He wraps an arm across my shoulder on the back of the bench. "Jack is my son. I got down on my knees more times in those few weeks than I ever had before. I'll be forever grateful to you for saving my son's life. A parent shouldn't have to bury their children. And while I fully understand why you're struggling with this, just try to keep an open mind. If not for Stefan, then do it for your dad. He loves all of his children. He did however reassure me that he was going to abide by your wishes about not seeing Stefan unaccompanied. He's so proud of the man you have become, Damon. I hope you know that."

"I do, Papa." When I look over at Annabelle, I notice Elena and Jeremy walking over to the slide. Unable to take my eyes off of her, she's wearing a yellow, flower print sun dress with spaghetti straps and flip flops. I exhale heavily as her long, svelte legs send shivers up my spine.

"Do you know her?" Papa asks, elbowing me gently in the ribs. "She's quite the looker," he continues, raising his eyebrows at me teasingly.

"Papa?"

"What? I'm not too old to appreciate a beautiful woman," he chuckles.

"Elena is a nurse at the hospital."

"What are you waiting for? Go on over there and tell her hello."

Smiling, I shake my head at his antics. I love my grandpa. "Um, I guess I'll do just that."

"That's my boy," he says, giving me a wink.

"Daymin," Jeremy yells, running into my arms.

"Hi Jeremy. Did your mama bring you here to play?"

"Ah ha," he squeals, clapping excitedly.

"Hi Jeremy," Annabelle says as she approaches us.

"Do you want to push him on the baby swing for a little bit Annabelle? I'll buy you an ice cream cone after while."

"Come on Jeremy," she says, taking his hand in hers.

"How's your arm?" I ask.

"It's much better. Thank you. I have to go back to the Dr. next week. I'm anxious to go back to work though," Elena replies wistfully.

"I'm anxious for you to come back too," I tease, raising my eyebrows alluringly.

"Why don't you come over here and sit down with us?" I ask, gesturing toward the bench where my grandfather is sitting.

After we walk over to the bench, I turn to her. "Elena, this is my grandfather, Andrew Salvatore. Papa, this is Elena. She's an RN at the hospital."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he says, extending his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," she replies, smiling that twenty megawatt smile at him before sitting beside me.

"I'm just going to let you two talk. Is it okay if I take your little boy over to get an ice cream with me and Annabelle?" Papa says, pointing at the ice cream shop on the other side of the playground.

"That's very kind of you but it's not necessary. I'm sorry if I interrupted your afternoon."

Papa shakes his head at her. "You didn't interrupt. We were just talking. Now what kind of ice cream does your little boy like?"

"Strawberry."

"Okay. We'll be back in a little while. Annabelle?" he yells to get her attention. As Jeremy and Anna are running towards us, he stumbles, landing face first in the grass. When he starts wailing hysterically, I get up and run over to him."

After helping him up and brushing the grass off of him, I pick him up. "Are you okay little man?"

Jutting his little lip out, he shakes his head no as tears trail down his cheeks. As my eyes seek out Elena's, I give him a little squeeze trying to comfort him a bit. When our eyes meet, she smiles at me and mouths thank you. I smile right back at her before turning my attention back to Jeremy. "Do you think some ice cream will make it all better?" Immediately his little head is bobbing up and down.

"Okay. Let's get you some ice cream," I tell him as I carry him over to Elena, Annabelle and my grandfather.

"Jeremy, this is my papa. He's going to get you and Annabelle some ice cream."

Papa extends his arms to take him. Jeremy looks at me hesitantly then reaches out to my grand dad. With Jeremy in one arm and holding Annabelle's hand with his other hand, the three of them walk towards the ice cream shack.

"Thanks for helping with Jeremy. He couldn't stop talking about how you played Legos with him. Thank you for everything."

"He's a great kid."

"He is," she agrees.

"So, about the elephant in the room... Have you given any more thought to going out with me?"

Her eyes meet mine for a long moment before she lowers them to where her hands are knotted in her lap. "Um..."

"Elena, what are you afraid of?" I ask, my blue eyes boring into her brown ones.

"I don't know, Damon. I've heard rumors."

"Elena? I'll be the first to admit that I'm no saint but do you believe everything you hear?"

"No, of course not. But I have a child to think about. I'm not interested in casual sex just for the sake of having it."

"Why do you think that's all I'm interested in? I like you Elena, a lot. I just want to get to know you better."

When she starts chewing on her lower lip, I feel my dick twitch. Shaking off the shiver that shoots through my body, I reposition myself a little then ask, "How about this? I'm taking Annabelle to the zoo in Richmond next week. Maybe you and Jeremy would like to come along? All I'm asking for is a chance." After a long moment, She looks up at me. "Finally, she smiles," I tease when she shows me that beautiful ear to ear grin of hers.

"Jeremy would love the zoo and so would I."

"Me got ice cream," Jeremy squeals running towards Elena. I grab him from behind, lifting him up, just before he can get his sticky hands all over her.

"Hey champ, let's go wash your hands so you don't get your mom's dress all sticky."

"I'll come with you," papa tells me with a wink. "And that my boy is how you win over the ladies," he chuckles, patting me on the back as we walk towards the park's restroom.

* * *

_Yes, sometimes nurses should get combat pay. I got punched with a closed fist by a 96 year old one time among other things. Whoever said old people are weak didn't know what the hell they were talking about! I love Damon's grandfather. Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. A special shout out to Eva for helping me bring these stories to life. Much more of this one to come. Please have a look at 'Pieces of Eight' and 'Breathe'. __Remember to click that review button. __Your reviews really do spur the muse.. Have a wonderful day everyone. Until next time..._


	6. First Dates and Flashbacks

Still wearing my scrubs and surgical cap, I exhale deeply and walk into the surgical waiting room. "Mrs. Johnson?"

"Yes," she says looking up.

"I'm Dr. Salvatore. Your husband is in PACU, that's our post anesthesia care unit. Once he's more alert and awake, he'll go to the intensive care unit. He tolerated surgery well."

"Thank you Dr. Salvatore," she tells me grabbing my hand to shake it.

"You're welcome. If you want, the ICU has their own waiting room. One of the nurses can show you the way. They will inform you once he gets settled into a room."

Just as I'm about to go back down to the emergency department, I happen to notice Stefan sitting in the waiting area staring at me. Taking in a deep breath, I approach him.

"Damon?" he utters, his eyes looking a bit bloodshot.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, taking a seat beside him.

"It's April, she's having her appendix taken out. She had a terrible bellyache and a fever so I brought her in."

"Appys are pretty routine, Stef. She'll probably get to go home tomorrow already."

"Yeah, that's what the Dr. told us," he replies, his eyes focused on his hands as he knots them together.

"Are you okay? You seem pretty anxious..."

"I'm fine. It's not drugs, I swear. I didn't lie to you, Damon. I haven't used in two years. I'm just worried about her."

Gripping his thigh, I squeeze gently. "I do care Stefan. You have to know that. But can you blame me for being a little wary?"

"No, I can't," he breathes, his voice full of melancholy.

"Dad said you've called him a few times?"

"I have. Gramps happened to be there the last time I called so I got to talk to him a little bit too. He seems pretty spry yet?"

"He's still full of piss and vinegar Stef," I laugh.

"Dad and gramps, they're really proud of you, Damon. Look at you, you're a surgeon."

"I worked really hard to get where I am. What do you do?"

"I'm a mechanic. I work at 'Young's Garage' in Fells Church. It's not nearly as prestigious as being a surgeon but I like it."

"We can't all be Drs., Stefan. If you're happy, that's all that matters." Suddenly my pager alarms, "I need to get back to the ED. Give my best to April. And Stef, call sometime, maybe we can have coffee or something, okay?"

"I'll do that. And Damon, I'm proud of you too."

Smiling tightly, I nod before taking the stairs to go back to the ED.

* * *

Stepping into my dad's house, I call out for him, "Dad?"

"In the kitchen," I hear him yell.

When I walk into the kitchen, I see him chopping some vegetables.

"Hey dad. What cha cooking?"

"I thought you'd like some stir fry chicken. Do you want to put some rice in the cooker? I have white and brown. Whatever you prefer is fine."

Reaching into the cupboard, I take out the rice cooker and plug it in. Choosing jasmine rice, I pour it into the cooker before adding the water, salt and butter.

"I saw Stefan today."

"You did?"

"He said that April had an appendicitis attack. When I went to talk to the family of one of my patients, he was in the surgical waiting room too. Of course, he was the last person I expected to run into at the hospital. He was a bit anxious about her. I tried to reassure him that an appendectomy is a pretty routine procedure but he was still on edge."

"I guess that's understandable. From what I gather when I've talked to him, she has pretty much been the caretaker in their family, given his history of drug abuse."

"Don't worry dad, he adamantly denied he was using anything. I believed him."

When he finishes chopping the onion, he sets the knife down and turns to me, "Maybe when April is feeling up to it, we can all get together?"

"I think that's a great idea, dad. Now, do you need me to cut up the meat?"

Nodding, he goes to the refrigerator and hands me a platter full of chicken breasts.

* * *

"Daymin, bears," Jeremy squeals, raising his arms for me to lift him up to see them from over the top of the fence.

I can't help but smile at him. He's such a precious little guy. He must look like his dad, because I don't see much resemblance between him and Elena other than the brown eyes and hair.

"Is Damon showing you the bears?" Elena asks him when she and Annabelle join us after using the ladies room. As Annabelle is happily biting into her snow cone, Elena hands me a lemonade.

She reaches into Jeremy's baby bag and takes out a sipper cup. After filling it with orange juice, she hands it to him.

"Uncle Damon, can we go to see the seal and sea lion show?"

"That's a wonderful idea, Annabelle. Let's go so we get a good seat," I remark and then sit Jeremy back down into his stroller.

"Sea wion?" he asks.

"You'll like them Jeremy, they so smart," Annabelle gushes, jumping up and down.

Elena takes Annabelle's hand while I push Jeremy. On our way to the sea lion exhibit, we pass the giraffes and the elephants. We have to stop so I can lift up Jer to look at the elephants. The kid is just completely in awe of these magnificent creatures. Glancing at my watch, "I think we have time to walk through the bird house if you guys want?"

"Birdies," Jeremy shrieks, clapping.

"Has he ever been to a zoo before?" I query.

"No. There wasn't one in my home town and honestly, I never gave it much thought after we moved to Mystic Falls. I didn't even know there was a zoo close by," Elena replies.

After watching the sea lion show, we take our time walking through the reptile house. Having reclined his stroller, Jeremy is sound asleep snuggling with the stuffed meerkat I bought for him. I've also noticed Annabelle trying to stifle a yawn or two. After the reptile house, we go through the aquarium before deciding to call it a day.

Once we get back to the car, Elena gently tucks Jeremy into his car seat while I buckle Annabelle in with the seatbelt. Folding up his stroller, I put it in the back of my Land Rover.

As we're driving back to Mystic Falls, I can't help but notice that Elena is smiling.

"Did you have a good time?"

"I did. It was a wonderful idea for a first date. Thank you for inviting us."

"You're welcome. I had a great time too, Elena. I think I'm going to be deaf from Jeremy screeching in my ears," I laugh.

"He was so excited to see everything. He's only ever seen those beautiful creatures in story books."

"The zoo is a Damon and Annabelle tradition. I've taken her once or twice a year since she was about two. Don't tell anyone but I really enjoy spending time with my niece. I love spoiling her rotten. Of course, her mother pretends to be astonished at me for overindulging her," I laugh.

Elena breaks out in infectious laughter which is music to my ears. I turn on the radio when our laughter dies down. "Ah the eighties," I murmur when I hear 'Carry on My Wayward Son" start to play.

"You like the eighties?"

"The seventies and eighties had the best music," I tell her, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song.

"Here we are," I announce when I pull into Caroline and Matt's driveway. When I look in the rearview mirror, I see that Annabelle is still sound asleep. Stepping out of the car, I'm greeted with a hug by Caroline. Elena steps out of the car to stretch her legs.

"Elena, I'd like you to meet my sister, Caroline. Sis, this is Elena Gilbert. That little guy sound asleep in the backseat is Jeremy."

"Hello Elena. It's nice to finally meet the person behind the voice. I'm sure we've talked a few times," she greets Elena.

"Yes, we have," Elena answers her.

"When do you get to go back to work?" Caroline asks, noticing Elena's arm is still in a below the elbow cast.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Murphy in three weeks. Hopefully it'll come off then so I can get back to work. I miss taking care of people."

"I hate to interrupt you ladies, but if one of you will open the door for me, I'll carry Annabelle into the house."

Elena opens the car door and steps out of the way. Trying to be as careful as I can so as not to wake her, I lift Annabelle into my arms and snuggle her against my chest. Caroline walks in front of me, opening the front door.

"Just lay her on the couch. I'll wake her up in a little while. I want her to be able to sleep tonight."

Annabelle startles a little when I lay her down but closes her eyes again almost immediately. I press a kiss to her forehead and then I cover her up with a light blanket that's laying at the other end of the couch.

"Thanks little brother."

Smiling, I give her a squeeze before telling her softly, "You're welcome. I need to take Elena and Jeremy home. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Just as I reach the car, Caroline comes running outside. "Damon, dad called. He invited us all for supper Thursday evening. I told him you weren't scheduled for that night." The look she gives me tells me that he invited Stefan too.

"I'll be there. Goodnight Care."

"Bye Elena, it was nice meeting you in person," Caroline says, waving at us.

"You too," Elena says through the open passenger side window as I pull out of the driveway.

Once we get to Elena's home, I lift Jeremy's car seat out of the back and carry him into the house for her. "I'm going to go home so you can get him to bed. Do you think maybe just the two of us could go out sometime soon?"

Walking me to the door, she looks at me alluringly, "I think that can be arranged, Dr. Salvatore."

Our eyes meet for a long moment. Ever so slowly, I inch closer till our lips join in a tentative kiss. I pull back just for a millisecond before pressing my lips to hers, lifting a blistering kiss from her beautiful plump lips. I smile when I see the almost drunken look on her face.

"Wow," she breathes.

"Yes, wow," I whisper back. I lift one more kiss from her lips before saying goodbye. After she closes the door behind me, I jog down her porch stairs and walk to my car.

* * *

Matt, Caroline and Annabelle are already at Dad's house by the time I arrive. I don't see any other vehicles so unless Stefan and April walked from Fells Church, they're not here yet.

As I step into the house, Caroline greets me with a hug before ushering me outside. "What is it sis?"

"I'm worried about dad. He's just really edgy tonight. I'm beginning to wonder if this was a good idea?"

Just as I'm about to say something, a car pulls in the driveway and parks beside mine. Stefan and April step out. He takes her hand in his before walking towards us.

"Damon, Caroline?" he says.

"Hi Stefan. How are you feeling April?" I ask.

"Really good. I only had to be off work for two weeks. I was happy about that."

"Come on in," Caroline says, extending her arm, gesturing for them to go ahead of us.

"Stefan?" Dad says, his voice cautious.

"Hello dad. Thanks for inviting us."

"Um... um, you're welcome," he utters, looking to me, almost through me yet his eyes are full of fear. Suddenly he's backing away from Stefan before practically running out of the room.

"Dad?" Stefan asks, clearly concerned.

"Caroline, stay with them, I'll go to dad." I instruct, following him into the kitchen.

I find him huddled in a corner in the kitchen. Very carefully so as not to spook him, I crouch down in front of him. "Dad, it's okay. He's not going to hurt you. I promise. You're having a flashback. I'm sorry dad, I should've insisted we meet somewhere else," I tell him, gently holding his arms.

"Damon?" he asks anxiously.

"You're alright dad." After helping him into one of the kitchen chairs and promising him I'll be right back, I go to talk to Stefan.

"Caroline, go to him. I'm going to explain everything to Stef and April." Nodding, she goes into the kitchen. Matt takes Annabelle into dad's study to watch TV with her.

"I'm sorry Stefan. He has PTSD from the beating. I should've anticipated this."

"This is all my fault. April and I should leave. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Stefan says, his eyes glistening with tears.

"Look, we all want you back in our lives. I just think it was you being back in this house for the first time since that night. He's come a long way, he really has. I lived with him for the first two years after it happened. As you saw, he did great when we met you at the Grill. Don't give up on him, Stefan. We'll just have to try this again either at my place or maybe Caroline's okay?"

"We understand, Damon. We don't want to cause him anymore pain. We'll leave but please tell him we're so sorry," April says empathetically.

After standing up, I walk them outside to their car. "Stefan, just give him some time to get used to you being home, okay?"

Nodding, he steps in front of me and pulls me into his arms. I wrap my arms around him, hugging him back. "I love you," he mouths when he pulls away. "Is it okay if I call him in a couple of days?"

"Of course, Stefan. And I love you too. Drive carefully," I tell him, patting him on the back as he steps into the driver's seat.

"Goodbye, Stefan" I whisper as he and April drive off.

* * *

Going back into the house, I go to the kitchen only to find Caroline consoling dad. When he looks up at me through bleary eyes, I walk over and take a seat next to him.

"I drove my own son away," he says brokenly.

"Dad, don't be so hard on yourself. Stefan understands. This is my fault. I should've anticipated this. I'm so sorry," I tell him, taking his hand in mine.

He just looks at me sadly. It kills me to see my dad like this. It's been a very long time since he had a flashback. Getting up, I go to the cupboard where he keeps his medicine. Shaking one of his Paxil into my hand, I fill a glass of water and hand it to him. Taking it from me, he slips the pill into his mouth, drinking the whole glass of water.

"Mommy, is grandpa okay?" Annabelle asks, peaking through the kitchen door.

"Yes sweetie, grandpa is going to be fine. He's just tired. Why don't you run and get daddy so we can go home?"

"Okay mommy." She starts to walk away but then runs back in and wraps her little arms around my dad. Pulling her onto his lap, he hugs her back burying his nose in her hair.

"She's the best medicine," I mouth to Care, whose eyes are welling up with tears.

When she pulls back, dad puts her down. She runs out of the kitchen yelling for her dad.

"Goodnight daddy. I love you," Caroline whispers while giving him a hug. When she releases him, I walk the three of them to the door. Once we reach their car, I pull Caroline aside, "I'm going to stay with him tonight just to make sure he's okay. He hasn't had an episode like this in a long time."

Smiling, she presses a kiss to my cheek. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Try to get some sleep okay?"

"Goodnight Uncle Damon," Annabelle says raising her arms to give me a hug. Squatting down to her level, I wrap my arms around her and press a kiss to the crown of her head. "Goodnight, little girl. I love you."

"Love you too," she says, taking my hand as I walk her to the car. After buckling her in, I step back, waving bye as they drive away.

When I get back into the house, I help dad to his room and tell him goodnight.

After showering and putting on a pair of sleep pants that I keep here for nights like this, I pull back the covers and crawl into bed. Exhausted, it takes no time at all for sleep to consume me, visions of doe eyes and smoldering kisses, swimming in my head.

* * *

_Stefan is not a bad guy in this story. It'll just take time for his family to get used to having him back in their lives. Thank you all of you for the wonderful reviews for chapter 5. They really make me so happy and I appreciate them so much. As always, a huge thank you to Eva for helping me make this story what it is. I'm really happy with the way this one came together. Please remember to hit that review button. 'Pieces of Eight' and 'Breathe' are still in progress too. I hope you all have a lovely weekend. Stay safe and have fun. Until the next time..._


	7. What a Feeling

When I get up the next morning, I jump into the shower and get ready for the day. I don't have to be at work till noon so I'm going to take my dad out for breakfast if he feels up to it. I'm really glad that Stefan is doing so well but I hadn't anticipated dad having such a visceral reaction to him being back in this house.

When it became obvious that he was having issues with post traumatic stress disorder, I insisted that he see a psychiatrist so we would know how to treat it and how to talk him back from the ledge when his fears would paralyze him. Papa has really helped with dad a lot too. I was still doing my medical residency five years ago when it happened. I couldn't be with him every night so Papa moved in temporarily too. It was his home but as he's aged, he decided he didn't want to deal with the upkeep of such a big home so he signed the lease over to my dad as he's an only child. He moved into a senior's apartment complex and is completely happy he made that decision.

Running down the stairs, I'm just about to walk into the kitchen when I hear Papa talking to dad. When I look through the doorway, I see Papa squeezing dad's shoulder. Dad is looking down, not making eye contact.

"Jack, don't be so hard on yourself. There is no doubt in my mind that Stefan understands too and so does that wife of his. We're all so impressed with how hard you've struggled to put that night behind you. I'm proud of you son," papa says, placing his hand over dad's.

Shaking his head, he finally raises his eyes and turns to look at his father. "Thank you, father. I just hate it that Stefan had to leave last night."

Deciding it's time to make my presence known, I walk in and pull a seat up beside my dad. I turn my eyes to papa for a moment before turning my attention to my father. Taking his hand in mine, I squeeze gently and begin. "Dad, give yourself a break. I talked to Stefan last night. He understands completely and isn't angry at you in the least. He's going to call you soon. We can all get together again, we'll just do it somewhere else, okay?"

"But what if I'm never comfortable having him in this house?"

"I don't know if that'll be the case or not. But neither do you. We'll just have to take one day at a time. He really did just return. When I feel like I can completely trust him, I'll let you spend time alone with him IF you think you can handle it. I'm not going to risk your physical or emotional health. If that means that either I, Caroline or even Papa have to be with you when you're with Stefan, then so be it."

"Damon is right, Jack. You were on death's door for several days. I can't imagine anyone who has been through what you have, wouldn't have these same kind of issues," Papa says, validating my point.

Turning first to his father and then to me, he exhales heavily. "I just don't want to drive Stefan away again. I've missed the boy I raised."

"Stefan isn't going to run, dad. He really wants to be part of our family again. His remorse is quite obvious. Last night when I walked them out, I asked him to just give you some time and not to give up. There was no hesitation at all when he agreed. Both he and April felt bad because they don't want to cause you anymore pain. Don't sell him short either, dad," I finish.

Smiling tightly, he turns to me. "Thank you, both of you for being here."

"Where else would we be? Now, how about I take you two out for breakfast? I don't have to be at the hospital till noon."

"That's a mighty good idea, young man. Jack?" papa asks, turning to my dad.

"I'd like that," dad says as he stands up from his chair. I'm going to use the bathroom then I'll be ready."

Once he walks out of the kitchen, Papa turns to me. "You're a good son and don't let anyone else tell you anything different."

"Thanks, papa."

"Now, why don't you tell me more about that young lady I met at the park? She's a looker."

Laughing, I shake my head. "She is. I'm anxious to get to know her better."

"Are you two going to come? I'm hungry," dad yells from the other room.

Standing up, I gesture for him to go, "After you, papa."

* * *

It's been a few days since Dad's meltdown. Having stayed overnight with him for two nights, he assured me he was fine. Caroline and I are meeting Stefan at the Grill today for lunch. I have an hour and a half lunch break. It's her day off from the hospital. I've been so busy between my family and work that I haven't see Elena for a few days. I've called her though. I didn't want to go into my family dynamics over the phone so I just told her that we had some issues to deal with. Fortunately she was completely understanding. We really don't know much about each other yet but I hope to remedy that very soon. I can't deny the fact that I'm starting to feel things when I'm with her. Things I haven't felt since I was with Ivy.

Honestly, I don't know what happened to Ivy. I met her when I was doing my surgical residency at a hospital in Connecticut. There was never any cheating or anything untoward, she just didn't love me back. When we broke up, I finished my residency then moved back here to Mystic Falls. Ivy had already left me by then, leaving just a note to say goodbye.

The Stefan incident happened shortly after I got home. Caroline would call me to express her fears about Stefan's descent but I never believed it was as bad as it was till the night I found dad beaten and bleeding.

When I walk into the Grill, I look around till I see Caroline waving to me. She looks happy, not anxious as though she was edgy about being around Stefan. "Care, Stefan," I say as I take a seat in the booth next to Caroline.

"How soon do you have to get back to the hospital?" Stefan asks, taking a swig of his drink from a straw.

"I have to be back at one thirty so we should order. I'm starved," I say, picking up one of the menus that are laying on the table.

"Are you ready to order?" Vicky asks, standing near our table.

"I'll have the hot beef sandwich and a glass of peach tea," Caroline tells her.

"Stef?" I say urging him to order.

"Actually, I'll have what Caroline is having. That sounds pretty good."

"What about you, Dr. Salvatore," Vickie asks, chewing on her pencil.

Handing her back the menus, I turn to her. "I'll have the bacon cheeseburger and fries with coffee." After writing down our orders, she walks away.

"So Damon, how's dad?" Stefan asks, clearly concerned.

"He was pretty shaken up. I stayed at the house with him for a couple of nights. He kicked me out after the second night so he's doing better," I chuckle.

"I can't imagine him kicking you out," Stefan says, looking skeptical.

"Believe it Stefan. Dad is very independent. You should remember that," Caroline tells him.

"You said he has PTSD?"

"Yes Stefan, he does. He's made incredible progress but the mind is a complex thing. I honestly believe it was you being back in that house. We'll just have to get together some place else until he's more used to you being around. He felt awful that you had to leave the other night."

"You two will never know how much I regret ever taking that first hit of heroin. I'll never completely forgive myself for what I did to him. I just hope he can be comfortable around me again at some point," Stefan says, dropping his head.

"I know I've said it ad nauseum but he needs time to get used to you being here. As you two spend more time together, it'll get easier for him. I'm certain of that. Just stay on the straight and narrow and you'll have nothing to worry about," I tell him, feeling once again very much like the big brother.

"Damon is right. Just be the Stefan we know and love," Caroline adds.

Just then Vicky returns and sets out meals in front of each of us.

Inhaling deeply, I smile at the aroma of my bacon cheeseburger.

"Dig in," Stefan says, taking a big bite of his roast beef sandwich.

* * *

"I think I've got it," I tell my surgical team as I finally pull the bullet out of this guy's lung. Since the police will need it for ballistics testing, I drop it into a specimen container held out by the circulating nurse. I had to crack a couple of ribs so I could get the retractors in there to separate them so I could probe his lung to find the bullet hole to repair. I had to insert a chest tube in ED otherwise he wouldn't have made it into surgery. After changing out of my surgical scrubs, I scrub my hands and go to the waiting room to talk to the man's family.

After talking with the man's relatives, I head back down to the ED to see if I'm needed. Once I suture up a couple of wounds, I head back to the Doctors lounge so I can shower and change before going over to Elena's house. Strangely, I find myself missing her and Jeremy too.

Just as I reach the ED exit, I hear Caroline calling my name.

"Damon, wait up," she says, quickly following after me.

"Sis? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to tell you that I invited dad and Papa over for supper. I thought maybe you could join us unless you had other plans."

"Thanks but I can't. I'm having supper with Elena and Jeremy tonight."

"Really?" she says, smirking.

"Yes, really."

"You like her don't you?"

"I do like her."

"That's great, Damon. Don't forget to pick up some flowers for her and maybe a little something for her child."

"Thanks for the advice. Tell dad I'll call him tomorrow. I bought tickets to take both of them to see a 'Nationals' baseball game in DC next weekend."

"Papa mentioned something about that. Damon, have you considered maybe asking Stefan to join the three of you?"

"Honestly, I never gave it a thought. But it's a good idea. It would give him and dad an opportunity to spend time together on neutral territory. I'll check with dad tomorrow when I call him. If it's okay with him, I'll invite Stefan. I do have an extra ticket."

"You should definitely check with dad first but I think it would be good for Stefan too. I really believe he's sincere when he says he wants to be part of our family again."

"I think so too, Care. Listen, I don't want to keep Elena waiting so I'm going to run," I tell her, stooping over to press a light kiss to her cheek.

"Love you little brother."

"Love you too."

* * *

Once I get home and get cleaned up, I take a moment to spray on some of my best cologne. Grabbing my jacket, I jump into my car and make a quick detour to my friend Enzo's florist shop.

After choosing a bouquet of sunflowers for Elena, I run across the street to a toy store and pick up a toddler appropriate puzzle for Jeremy.

When I arrive at Elena's, I take a deep breath before stepping out of the car and walking up her steps onto the porch. Just as I raise my knuckles to knock on her door, Elena pulls it open, greeting me with her enchanting smile. When I hand her the bouquet of sunflowers, I'm gifted with another one.

Her eyes are wide but she steps aside so I can walk through the front door. "Damon, thank you. They're beautiful. How did you know I love sunflowers? I'm so glad you could come."

"A buddy of mine owns a floral shop. He told me that the sunflower symbolizes long life, good luck and is considered very auspicious. Its yellow color signifies vitality and intelligence. It's also a symbol of happiness. How could I not choose those?" I laugh, turning away when I hear my name.

"Daymin," Jeremy yells while running excitedly to me.

"Hi Jeremy, how's my little buddy?"

"Me good."

After setting him down, I hand him the puzzle I bought for him. It's wooden with large dinosaur pieces with a little handle attached to each piece so he can easily lift them up to put them in the right spot.

"You pway with me?" he asks.

Elena takes the puzzle from his hands and leads him to a little Jeremy sized table and chair set before opening up the puzzle for him. "Jeremy, you need to tell Damon thank you," she chastises gently.

Running back over to me, he grabs onto my legs, hugging them. "Tank ooh, Daymin."

"You're welcome Jeremy. Do you want me to help you with your puzzle?"

Bobbing his head up and down, he grabs my hand and pulls me over to his little table. After trying to fit into one of the tiny chairs, I watch while he works on his puzzle.

While he's happily engrossed with his puzzle, I walk into the kitchen to find Elena so I can drop a kiss to her cheek. "Do you need any help?"

"No," she says then turns around to plant her lips on mine. I deepen the kiss, teasing her lips with my tongue. When she opens that wet hot mouth of hers, I slip mine in to tangle with hers.

Several moments later, we both pull back breathless.

"Whew," she gasps. "You sure know how to make a lady's knees weaken."

Laughing, I drop another peck to her lips and wrap my arms around her. "I aim to please."

Stepping away from me, she turns back to the stove.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can help you with?"

"Sure. You can set the table if you want."

* * *

"This is fabulous Elena," I tell her as I stuff another bite into my mouth.

"Honestly, I think this is the best barbecued chicken I've ever eaten. Did you make the sauce from scratch?"

"I did. I'm so glad you like it. Jeremy loves chicken. He'd eat it all the time if I let him," she giggles.

"These potatoes are really tasty too. And thank you for inviting me."

"No problem."

After we finish eating, Elena takes Jeremy to get him washed up and ready for bed. "I'm just going to read him a story. Have a seat. I'll be down in a little while," she tells me as she nudges him up the stairs. While she's looking at me, Jeremy turns around and runs back to me.

"Nigh, night, Daymin," he says, wrapping his tiny little arms around my neck.

"Good night Jeremy. Do you want me to carry you up to your room?"

He claps and nods his head at the same time. "Okay champ. Let's go," I tell him as I lift him onto my neck to give him a piggyback ride to his room.

"I can read him a story if you'd like?"

"Do you want Damon to read you a story?" she asks Jeremy.

"Daymin read."

"While you're putting him down, I'm going to wash the dishes. Thank you Damon."

"No problem. C'mon Jeremy, let's go find a story book."

By the time I get him tucked in and his story read, he's sound asleep. I press a feather light kiss to his hair, turn the night light on and go back downstairs. Elena is sitting on the couch with the TV remote in her hands. When she hears my footsteps on the stairs, she looks up and smiles. "Do you want to watch something on TV or watch a movie?" she asks, patting the couch beside her for me to sit down.

"Is Jeremy asleep?"

"He is." After taking a seat beside her, I wrap my arm around her shoulders pulling her close so I can steal another kiss from her lips as red as the rose. Cupping the back of her neck with my palm, I wrap my other arm around her waist till she's practically on my lap. This time it's me who emits a breath when she pulls back. She stares at me, mouth agape for a few seconds before lunging at my lips one more time. With my free hand, I take the liberty of caressing her breast, using my thumb to stroke her nipple through her camisole top and lacey bra.

"Damon," she whispers hungrily, her eyes dark and wanting. When I get permission from her eyes, I lift her camisole over her head revealing her blood red lace bra. Shivers rip through my body at the sight of her before me. "You're stunning, Elena," I tell her before fusing my lips to hers and continue to knead her breasts. When I hear her whimper, I reach around to unclasp her bra and then gently lay her down on the couch before attacking her lips. Beginning my descent down her body, I nuzzle her neck. I smile against her skin when chill bumps erupt all over her body. When my lips reach her breasts, I wrap them around the one, teasing her nipple with my tongue while kneading and caressing the other one with my hand. Involuntarily, her chest arcs, pushing her breast farther into my mouth. Elena is writhing in need beneath me, when I release her nipple with a plop, I start giving the neglected one the same attention. When my hand reaches the button on her jeans, she grabs a hold of my hand, stopping me.

"Damon, please understand. I want to, I really do but I'm just not ready to go that far yet," she pants.

Although I'm certain my pupils are blown with lust, I smile realizing her lips are red and swollen from my kisses. Cupping her face with my palms, I drop another blistering kiss to her lips before pulling away. "I understand completely Elena. We'll wait for as long as you need, okay?"

"Thank you," she pants gratefully as she embraces my face with her hands to guide my mouth back to her beautiful breasts.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed chapter 7. Thank you Eva. Thank you, all of you for your reviews. They do put a smile on my face. Many of you are asking when Elena will spill that she's not actually Jeremy's mom. That is coming. 'Breathe' and 'Pieces of Eight' were both updated this past Thursday. Please remember to hit that review button. I hope you all have a fabulous weekend.. #DE are timeless. Until next week. _


	8. Heaven is a Place on Earth

With the okay from dad, I invited Stefan to go along with us to see the 'Washington Nationals' baseball game. Not wanting to drive back to Mystic Falls after a late afternoon first pitch, we're staying in Washington DC overnight. After the game, we decide to go to a sports bar to get something to eat and have a couple of beers.

"Can I get you gentlemen something to drink, perhaps some menus?" the waitress asks.

"Sure. I'll have a tomato beer. Put this all on my tab," I instruct the waitress.

Returning shortly after, she hands Stefan a glass of soda then hands each of us our beer as well as a menu. "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders."

"That was really a great game. Thanks for inviting me to come along," Stefan says, eyeing my dad.

"I'm really glad you were able to get the day off so you could join us," dad tells him, laying his hand atop Stefan's.

"Thanks dad."

"And how lucky were you to have caught a fly ball!" I say, high fiving my dad.

"It practically fell in my lap."

"Now aren't you glad I told you to bring your baseball glove a long?"

"Yes, Damon. That was an excellent suggestion," dad says, rolling his eyes.

"Gramps, it feels really good to spend time with you too," Stefan says, looking into papa's eyes.

Raising his glass of beer to his lips, papa responds. "I've missed you too, son."

"Are you ready to order?" our waitress asks, pen in hand.

"Dad?"

"Yes, I think I'll have the ribeye, medium rare, with a baked potato." She then turns her eyes to papa.

"I'll have the New York strip, rare. I'd also like a baked potato."

"Stefan?"

"I'll have the steak and shrimp, steak medium, please with the garlic mashed potatoes."

"And you sir?" the waitress asks turning to me.

I hand her back the menus then continue, "I think I'll have the filet mignon, medium rare. I think I'll also have the garlic mashed potatoes."

We all smile approvingly when she brings our food along with a generous helping of freshly made bread and butter. Grabbing the knife, I slice a generous piece for myself and take a bite.

"This is delicious," papa says, stuffing another bite of steak into his mouth.

"I think this is one of the best steaks I've ever eaten," dad concurs.

"We'll have to remember this place the next time we go to a ball game," I add.

"How's your food, Stefan?" dad asks.

Swallowing what he has in his mouth, "it's excellent," he replies.

Once we finish our meals and have an after dinner drink, we walk back to our hotel. Dad and papa are sharing a room. Stefan and I are sharing the other one. After saying goodnight to dad and papa, Stefan and I retire to our own room.

"Stefan, I'm just going to step out for a moment to give Elena a call."

"Elena? Someone you're interested in?"

Smiling, I turn to him for a moment. "Very much so."

"I'm happy for you Damon. I'll just call April while you step out."

Nodding, I step out into the hallway to talk to her in private.

"Hello?"

"Hey. I just wanted to touch base with you," I tell her.

"I'm glad you did. How was the ballgame?"

"It was great. My dad actually caught a foul ball. We went down to the field a little bit after the game so he could get it autographed. Both he and papa had a terrific time. I'm so glad that we decided to do this."

"It's really great that you're so close with your family. I'm happy that you're having a wonderful time."

"Maybe sometime you and I can get away to go to a ballgame or something? Do you like baseball?"

"I actually do. My dad was a fan. He taught me how to score a game. I still watch a ballgame on TV sometimes but it seems that most everything has had to take a backseat to raising Jeremy, you know?"

"I understand but do think about it. I have no doubt my sister would watch Jeremy for us if we can work it out."

"I'd like that, a lot."

"Listen, it's late. I'll let you go to bed. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Goodnight, Damon."

"Goodnight," I whisper, ending the call.

When I go back into the room, Stefan is splayed out on his bed watching TV, remote in hand.

After pulling my tee shirt off, I step into the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. After stepping into a clean pair of boxers, I come out of the bathroom. Looking around, I see Stefan staring out of the window. When I walk over to him, he startles a little bit.

"Sorry Damon. I lived a pretty shady lifestyle for awhile. There were times I had to watch my back, literally. I made some pretty unsavory acquaintances. I startle easily now."

"No worries, Stef. Are you okay, really?"

Turning his eyes to mine, he smiles tightly. "Yeah, I really am. I didn't lie when I said it's been two years since I used anything. It'll always be a struggle though you know. Just like an alcoholic I would imagine," he says before turning his eyes back to stare out the window.

"I'm proud of you, Stefan. I know dad is too. He's so happy to have you back in our lives. All three of us are. Just please, don't make us regret it."

He turns to face me again, staring at me for a long time before he pulls me into his arms for a quick hug. "You have my word, Damon," he whispers into my ear before he releases me.

"I'm going to hold you to that. I need my big brother," I tell him, trying to discreetly wipe a tear that I feel forming at the corner of my eye.

"So anything good on TV?" I ask, dropping onto my bed.

"_North by Northwest_' is on. How do you feel about Cary Grant?"

"I like 'Hitchcock'. Put it on. Do you want a soda? There's a pop machine a little ways down the hall."

"Yeah, Dr. Pepper."

Grabbing my robe, I put it on, grab some change out of my jeans pocket and the ice bucket before walking down the hall. When I get back to our room, I hand Stefan his soda then plop down on my bed to enjoy the movie.

* * *

Elena:

Caroline invited Jeremy and me to go shopping with them. There's a very nice play area cordoned off in the mall for young children and toddlers to play in. Annabelle and Jeremy are having the time of their lives crawling over gigantic pieces of bacon, eggs, French toast and waffles. Just as he starts climbing the waffle wall, Jeremy falls and lands on his butt. When he starts to sputter a little bit, Annabelle helps him up. In no time, he's laughing and clapping again.

"So, I'm really glad you two could come along," Caroline tells me, squeezing my forearm. "I can see why my brother is so smitten," she teases.

"I'm kind of smitten too," I tell her, feeling my face heat up. "He really doesn't talk about himself. He hasn't shared much. I mean, I don't know what he likes in a woman. I will tell you that he's been incredible with Jeremy."

"Damon is complex," she exhales.

"He absolutely is. I see how some of the girls at work fall all over themselves to get his attention. One day Mrs. Starr came up to our floor. She didn't even try to hide the fact that she was trying to seduce him. She's married. To his credit, he wasn't the least bit interested."

"She's something else entirely. Usually Damon is more the 'friends with benefits' type," she says, shaking her head.

"There was one girl that Damon was completely and defenselessly in love with," Caroline says, her voice trailing for a moment as if she's deep in thought.

Turning her attention back to me, she continues, "I was never actually that fond of her. He absolutely refused to hear me out when I tried to tell him that she wasn't serious. I'm not badmouthing her, really. She wasn't cruel to Damon, she didn't cheat on him. It's just that she kept him on a string till he started talking marriage. That's when she confessed that she couldn't marry someone she wasn't in love with. I think she just didn't realize how deep his feelings for her ran," she explains, running a hand through her hair.

"Oh dear, I've opened my mouth again. Please don't tell him I told you all of this. It'll light his fuse, shall we say," Caroline utters before taking her straw into her mouth to take a sip of her soda.

Knowing full well that Damon has a reputation, none of this is a surprise to me. He's been so good to me and Jeremy so I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt right now. Raising my eyes to Caroline, I reassure her that I won't say anything to Damon.

"Mama, me go down slide," Jeremy squeals as he runs towards me.

Stretching my arms out, I lift him onto my lap when he reaches me. "I did see you go down the bacon slide. Are you having fun?"

He bobs his head up and down approvingly. Placing his little palms on either side of my face, he presses a wet kiss to my mouth then wraps his tiny arms around my neck.

"Thank you Jeremy. You know how much I love your kisses," I tease, giving him a squeeze back.

"Mommy, can I have swallow?" Annabelle asks Caroline.

"Sure honey," she replies, handing her the soda.

"Well, I suppose we should get going. Annabelle has dance class. It's been wonderful spending some time with you, Elena. Can we do it again?"

"I'd like that."

"Oh good. I'll give you a call. Bye Jeremy," Caroline says. After taking Annabelle's hand in hers, they walk away.

* * *

Damon:

"Jeremy, your mama and I are going to go bye bye for a little while. We'll be back to pick you up in the morning. You get to have a sleep over with Annabelle."

"Me scared," he says, dropping his head on my shoulder.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, little man. You know Annabelle. She's going to play with you. Do you remember my papa that bought you an ice cream cone in the park? He'll be here too and so will my daddy. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Lifting his head, he looks into my eyes with that intense gaze of his before nodding his head.

"Good boy," I tell him, then take Elena's hand as we walk up the sidewalk to Caroline's front door.

"Can you push the doorbell?" I ask him, taking his hand and putting his finger on the button. "Push it."

In mere moments, Annabelle pulls the door open. "Hi Uncle Damon. Hi Jeremy," she squeals happily.

"Hey Princess. You up for helping your mom watch Jeremy tonight?"

Bobbing her head up and down, she steps aside so Elena, Jeremy and I can walk in. When I set Jeremy down, Annabelle takes his hand and leads him into their family room.

"Damon, Elena, hi," Caroline greets us, throwing a dishtowel over her shoulder.

"Do you have time to come in for a few minutes?" she asks.

"We can't sis. We have reservations."

"That's fine. Have fun," she says as she walks Elena and I out to my car. Once Elena gets in the passenger side, I shut her door before walking around to the driver's side.

"Thank you, Care. I really appreciate the fact that you're keeping him overnight. I owe you one," I tell her, pressing a light kiss to her cheek.

Shaking her head, she scoffs, "You don't owe me anything. You've babysat with Annabelle more times than I can count."

"You know how much I love my princess."

"Go have fun and impress your girl," she says with a wink.

Stepping into the car, I roll down the window, waving goodbye as I pull out of her driveway.

* * *

"I'm so full, I could burst," Elena says as I unlock the door to my house to let her in.

"Oh please, you didn't even eat that much," I reply, laughing.

Taking her hand in mine, I lead her to my living room so we can sit down on the couch.

"Why don't you pick out a DVD to watch? I'll go get us something to drink. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"That sounds lovely, thank you."

Carrying two glasses and a bottle of wine, I walk back into the living room and take a seat beside Elena. After pouring her a glass, I watch as she takes a sip.

"This is good," she says to me, her eyes darkening when she focuses them on me.

I take a sip of my own, set my flute on the end table then pull her into my arms. When she wraps her arms around my neck, I press my lips to hers lifting a bone melting kiss from her lush lips.

When I pull back, her eyes are glazed and her chest is heaving. "That was some kiss," she utters, sucking in a deep breath.

"Do you want to watch something or...?" I ask her, feeling myself harden.

"I want to be with you, Damon. I'm not very experienced. I've only had one boyfriend, I'm practically still a virgin," she says, her voice shaky.

Taken aback, my eyes widen for a moment, "But you have a child?"

After shaking her head no, she tangles her hands, twisting them together nervously, before looking me in the eye.

"He's mine but I didn't give birth to him. He's my half brother. Jeremy was an infant when our dad and his mom died. I adopted him because my stepmother's parents were trying to take him away from me. I've raised him since he was barely a year old. He has no memory of them, so yes, he does call me mom," she whispers, turning away.

"What about your mother?" I ask, my eyes peering intently at hers.

"My mom died when I was twelve. She was killed in a car crash when she skidded on some black ice, flipping the car over."

"Elena, I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago," she whimpers, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

Without even giving it a thought, I pull her into my arms for a few moments. When she pulls back, she gives me a shaky smile, "I'm sorry, I'm really not a crybaby. Sometimes it still hurts when I think about my parents. You've been really patient with me and I appreciate it. I really want to be with you too."

As my smile reaches from one ear to the other, I stand up, bow and tip my imaginary hat to her. "Dr. Damon Salvatore, 'repairer of broken hearts', at your service mam."

I extend my hand, when she takes a hold, I pull her up and wrap my arms around her, using my palms to caress her back.

"Take me to bed," she breathes, pressing her lips to my ear.

I pull back and look deeply into her eyes. Knowing she wants this sends tingles through my body, unlike any I've ever felt before. I lift her bridal style into my arms and carry her into my bedroom.

Gently, I drop her onto the bed and lower my body onto hers, pressing my lips to hers feverishly. When I need a breath, I pull back, staring at the beautiful woman staring back at me. Ever so slowly, I reach down to start unbuttoning her top. Placing her hands atop mine, she nods then lets go. Once I get the last one undone, I pull her forward against my chest so I can take it off of her and also unclasp her bra. She pulls away from me so I can slowly pull the straps down her arms.

Elena, you're breathtaking," I whisper reverently, nuzzling her neck with my lips as I nudge her back onto the mattress. Spread out and wanting for me, I palm her breasts with my hands and use my thumbs to stroke her nipples. When I feel them pebble up, I lower my lips to one, suckling softly but firmly. I smile against her breast when a moan escapes her mouth.

Pulling back, I reach for the button of her pants. This time she doesn't stop me. Slowly I pull them off of her svelte legs along with her panties. I give her an appreciative smile before disrobing myself and crawling back on top of her.

"You're so beautiful," I whisper reverently as I pepper fevered kisses all the way down her body. When I press my mouth to her intimately, I can't help but smirk when I notice when the flush that covers her face. Using my tongue, I work her into a frenzied pitch till she stiffens as a look of sheer, unadulterated bliss covers her lovely face. Unable to help myself, I feel giddily happy that I was able to launch her into a metaphorical stratosphere. Her mouth is agape, she's panting and her chest is heaving as I pull myself back up to her face, lowering my lips to hers.

Her eyes are glazed and brimming with lust, her mouth is still agape when she turns to look at me. "I've never felt anything like that before," she pants.

"I aim to please, Miss Gilbert," I tease before kissing her again. Spreading her legs to make room for me, she reaches over and pulls me atop her body. Reaching between us, I take a hold of my girth to get into position. I stop for a moment to gaze into her eyes. When I see a subtle nod, I join us together for the first time. The feeling of her body cradling me so intimately almost feels ethereal. She feels unlike anyone else I've ever been with. So much so that I feel like a teenaged boy, losing his shit with one stroke. Taking a deep breath as I try to regain my control, I press a kiss to her forehead. Our eyes lock, never straying from each others even as I pull out and thrust in again and again. Without leaving her body, I roll us so she's on top. When she looks a little unsure, I hold onto her as I sit up, pressing our bodies together so that our skin is flush against each other as much as possible. Placing my hands on her bottom, I help her raise up and down. Her hands reach up to cradle my face, pressing a torrid kiss to my lips. Just then her head falls back as she screams my name, her voice full of passion. I raise my hips, surging into her a couple of more times before I tumble off the precipice right after her, my body alight, shuddering with aftershocks.

When we both are able to feel our limbs again, I pull her into my arms, caressing her back as I press a kiss to her crown.

"My God, Elena, I don't have any words," I whisper as I continue to stroke her bare back.

When she doesn't reply, I turn my eyes down only to see that her eyes closed. I can't help the feeling of pride that engulfs me knowing it was me who made her so blissfully sated that she fell asleep in my arms. My feelings for this girl are so intense already. I swore after Ivy, I was going to stay clear of women like Elena. I don't know what it is but something about her sucks me right in. Some of what I feel scares me but another part makes me feel like I'm the luckiest man on the face of the earth to have this woman in my bed and in my arms. After pressing another kiss to her hair, I close my eyes, letting sleep consume me.

* * *

_Here's just a tiny snippet from 'Shatter Me'..._

"Damon?" Ric asks as I make my way over to him, having climbed up the steep embankment to reach our newest crime scene.

"What do we have?" I ask as I look over the remains.

Ric, who's looking around farther up the hill, turns around to face me. "We've only found the skull so far," he informs me.

"Come here," I say, motioning with my arm for him to join me.

"Captain Salvatore, I would say this person has been dead for a couple of months based on the condition of the skull. The bones have been scattered obviously because we can't find any of them," Matt, one of our crime scene investigators tells me.

"Do you think maybe it could be the Alexander girl? I mean look at the teeth. According to the missing person's report her dad filed, he said that she had near perfect teeth."

"I think you're probably right Damon but we'll have to compare her dental records to confirm it positively."

"Now we have had five girls reported missing, two of whom are known dead. Now we have this skull too. "Can you tell if this is a female skull?" I ask.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Much more to come. Thank you Eva. Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favorites. I posted the final chapter of 'Breathe' yesterday but 'Pieces of Eight' still has a little left to tell. I hope to start posting 'Shatter Me' soon. I'm working on the final chapters now. Happy Mother's Day to those of you who are mothers._


	9. Don't Speak

The sun streaming through my blinds wakes me up the next morning. Unfortunately I didn't completely close them last evening. Elena is still snuggled in next to me, her arm draped across my bare chest. I press a feather light kiss to her hair as I don't want to wake her yet. It feels good to have her in my arms but a part of me feels on edge. Although being with her feels incredible both in the physical as I now know and the emotional. I know I was in love with Ivy, but I don't remember feeling such a sense of completeness when I was with her.

I was stunned to learn that not only had she not given birth to Jeremy but that she confessed to her inexperience. That was an eye opener. Although, I wouldn't have known that after last night. She's breathtakingly beautiful and certainly wouldn't have any trouble finding a guy to take her to bed, I think to myself, raking my hand through my hair with one hand, while the other softly caresses her back.

On the other hand, I have to admire her for taking on the monumental responsibility of raising Jeremy at such a young age. She easily could've let his grandparents take custody of him, yet she put her life on hold basically to focus her attention on that little guy. To go so far as to adopt him really says something about this woman's capacity to love and nurture.

But am I man enough to take everything that comes along with Elena? Am I the man that she and Jeremy would need me to be? Do I really want even want that responsibility? God, I don't want to ruin that sweet little boy.

My thoughts are disrupted when I feel her stirring in my arms. When I feel her press a kiss to my chest, I lower my eyes to hers.

"Hi," she whispers.

"Hi yourself," I say softly then flip us so she's lying beneath me. As if of their own accord, she spreads her legs so I can lay between them. When our eyes meet, I lift a sweltering kiss from her lips. When her mouth opens, I deepen the kiss thrusting my tongue in to join hers. Using my hand, I reach between us to fondle and stroke her lady parts till she's writhing and chill bumps are erupting as her body flushes to a beautiful pink hue.

After pressing another scorching kiss to her mouth, I push inside. Once again, the ecstasy I feel when being enveloped by her immaculate body is mind numbing. I'm shaken from my reverie when Elena palms my face and pulls my lips to hers. I pull back breathlessly then lower my mouth to pull an engorged nipple into my mouth, teasing it with my tongue. Watching her eyes grow dark spurs my movements, intensifying my thrusts. Her hypnotic gaze never drifts from my eyes. As I lift a kiss from her lips, I pull out and help her flip onto her hands and knees. I grab onto her hips and push inside once more, unable to fully understand the magnificence of how it feels to be given such a gift by this woman. In mere moments, I feel my body begging for completion as my movements stutter chaotically. When I hear her cry out my name, I follow right behind her, the feeling unlike anything I've ever experienced before. It's as if I tumbled off the precipice of Everest, free falling to a spectacular landing. Unable to control my body, I topple onto the mattress beside Elena. Her body is still quivering when I pull her into my arms, cuddling her against my chest as I press kiss after kiss to her dampened hair.

Laying quietly for several moments, I finally get up. "Do you want to take a shower?" I ask, flashing her what Ivy used to describe as my eye thing. Her skin flushes another shade of pink when I extend my hand to her. Taking it, I help her up then take her hand and lead her into the bathroom.

After another intense coupling in the shower, we get dressed and drive to the Grill where I buy her breakfast. My mind is a chaotic mess right now so I turn away from her and stare of out of the window from our booth inside the restaurant. Silently, we finish eating our omelets and drink our coffee. Once I pay the bill, we drive over to Caroline's to pick up Jeremy.

Right after Annabelle lets us in the doorway, Jeremy comes bounding in, wrapping his little arms around my legs. Picking him up, I swing him onto my shoulders. "Did you have a good time, little man?"

"Ambell pwayed wif me," he burbles excitedly.

"You ready to go home, Jeremy?" Elena asks.

"Ah ha," he replies, bobbing his head up and down.

"Hey you two," Caroline greets us when she walks into the foyer.

"Hi sis. I'm just about to take Elena and Jeremy home."

"I wanted to ask Elena if Annabelle and I could take Jeremy with us to the carnival that's going to be in town next weekend?"

When Elena looks over at me for a moment, I smile at her. Looking a bit relieved, she turns to Caroline.

"I didn't know anything about it."

"Yes, it comes to town once a year. Would it be okay to take him with us?"

"Um, I guess it would be okay? I assume they have rides for young children?" Elena says.

"Absolutely they do. Damon has taken Annabelle many times. So no worries about that," Caroline reassures her.

"What day next weekend? I'm starting back to work in a couple of days, but I do have the weekend off. I'm sure he'll have a wonderful time with you and Annabelle."

"Damon, do you work this weekend?" Caroline asks, turning her attention to me.

"I have Saturday off too. Maybe Elena and I could meet you there. If it's okay with you Elena?" I ask, turning my eyes to hers.

"That's a wonderful idea, Damon." Caroline says practically squealing.

"It sounds nice. Thank you for inviting us. But I really need to get him home now. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. Bye now."

When we arrive at Elena's house, I grab Jeremy from the backseat and carry him into the house for her. "I'll let you have some alone time with him. Thank you for last night, Elena. It was pretty amazing."

As the pink hue colors her cheeks yet again, she smiles. "I had an amazing time too."

I pull her into my arms and lift a scorching kiss from her lips. After dropping one more to the crown of her head while she's in my embrace, I let her go and take my leave.

* * *

"I have three Aces," I say triumphantly, spreading my cards out for everyone to see.

"Oh dream on, Damon. I have a full house," papa smirks before spreading his cards out for all of us to see.

"Papa, you've won every blasted round," I say, before giving my cards a shove.

"That's how the big boys play, young man," he teases, blowing a puff of cigar smoke in my face. I think the only time Papa ever smokes a cigar is when we're playing cards.

"Not so fast, gramps," Stefan says as he flashes his 'four of a kind' to trump papa's straight flush.

"Whoa Stefan, that's a lucky hand," my dad tells him.

"I think we should call it a night. Do you guys want any coffee or something to eat before you go home?"

"How about something without caffeine, Damon?" papa asks resting his chin on his palm.

"Are you tired, papa? You can stay here tonight if you want."

"No, I'll go home with Jack. We have plans for tomorrow so I'm spending the night at the house."

"What are you two up to?" I ask, staring pointedly at dad.

"If you must know, we're going to the country club for a round of golf. Do you want to come with us?" dad asks.

"I can't. I have to work tomorrow."

"How's your lady friend?" papa asks, smiling slyly at me.

"Good, she went back to work today. I'm taking her to the carnival Saturday."

"Maybe I'll take April too. I think she'd like that," Stefan muses.

"Damon, skip the drinks. Are you ready to go Jack?"

Nodding, dad turns to papa, "I am. I'm worn out tonight for some reason."

After walking everyone to the door and saying goodnight. I clean up, jump into the shower to let the hot water cascade over my body. When I'm finished, I slip on a clean pair of boxers and crawl into bed. When I reach for my cell to set the alarm, I notice that I missed a call from Elena. I stare at the phone for several minutes before deleting the call and setting it back on the end table. Once all the lights are out, I try to go to sleep. Unfortunately I toss and turn all night as thoughts of Elena dance chaotically in my head.

* * *

"Can we go on the Ferris wheel, Damon?" Elena asks excitedly.

"Sure." Taking her hand, I lead the way over there so we can get in line.

"Where are we supposed to meet Caroline when it's time to get Jeremy?"

"She told me to meet her by the merry-go-round around six. I thought we could get something to eat and then I'll take you two home."

"Okay."

When it's our turn, we step into our seat as the attendant latches the safety bar. I reach around and put my arm over her shoulder pulling her in close as the Ferris wheel starts to turn. We stop at the top to let more passengers on so I take the occasion to steal a kiss from her lips. Reaching up, she cradles my face in her palms and kisses me back magnificently. I'm so engaged in the kiss that I don't even notice when we start to move again. This time it's me who pulls back, needing a breath of air.

Emitting a puff of air, I gaze into her blazing brown eyes for a moment before pressing another kiss to her lips. So enthralled am I that when the car stops at the bottom, the attendant has to clear his throat to get our attention.

"Um. uh, sorry," I laugh then help Elena out of the seat.

After winning Jeremy a stuffed alligator, Elena and I share a funnel cake before walking the midway just taking in the sights. When we near the merry-go-round to wait for Caroline and the kids, we both take a time out to use the restrooms. I'm surprised to see Stefan and April talking to Caroline when I come out. My reverie is broken when Annabelle yells at me and waves animatedly.

"Hi Annabelle," I yell and wave back. Just then Elena comes out and walks over to me.

"Elena, I'd like you to meet my brother Stefan and his wife April," I say, introducing them.

"Oh! I didn't know you had a brother. It's nice to meet you," she says, looking at me curiously.

Without any warning, Annabelle and Jeremy come barreling into me from behind. Nearly losing my balance, Stefan grabs onto me to keep me from falling. "Thanks Stef." Turning to Annabelle, I scold her for almost knocking me over.

"I'm sorry Uncle Damon," she says as tears begin to fall down her red cheeks.

"Please don't cry Princess. I didn't mean to yell at you. Can you forgive me?" I ask stooping down to give her a hug.

Wiping her eyes, she nods then hugs me around my middle.

"I wanted to ask you two about something. April suggested we all get together at our home Wednesday night. I'm a pretty good cook. Do you think dad would be okay?" Stefan asks hesitantly.

"That sounds fun Stefan. Thank you for suggesting it April. As long as we're not at his house, I think dad should do fine, don't you, Damon?" Caroline asks.

"Um.. yeah, I think so. I do work Wednesday but I get off at six, so that should work."

"Great. You could bring Elena and her little boy if you want," he says looking at Elena who's holding Jeremy securely in her arms, his head resting on her shoulder.

When I look at Elena, she raises her eyes and tilts her head just slightly. It's obvious she can see my discomfort that Stefan invited her and Jeremy. She turns back to Stefan. "I'm sorry. I won't be able to make it. I do have to work that night. Thank you anyway," she tells him tactfully.

"Maybe another time then?"

"Maybe," Elena replies. "I think it's time to take him home. He's nearly asleep. Goodbye everyone and thank you Caroline for entertaining him today." Then she starts to walk away.

I give Annabelle a hug and a kiss to her scalp before hurrying after Elena.

"Why did you walk away?"

"Clearly you were uncomfortable with the thought of me being with your family."

"Elena?"

"It's fine, Damon. Can you just take us home now?"

"Sure."

When we get to her place, I lift Jeremy out of the car and carry him into the house. After laying him on the couch, I look to Elena. "I'm sorry. It's just that my family has some skeletons."

Just as I'm about to give her a goodnight kiss, Jeremy toddles into the foyer, raising his arms for me to lift him.

"I have to go bye, bye now Jeremy. You be a good boy and go to sleep for your mommy okay?"

Bobbing his head yes, he wraps his arms around my neck and drops a wet baby kiss to my cheek. Nigh, nigh daddy," he says as I set him down.

Feeling the color drain from my face, I can't get out of the house fast enough. "Bye Elena," I utter before practically galloping out of her house and into my car. Firing up the engine, I speed away, needing to put some distance between me and them.

* * *

Unable to get a handle on my Elena anxiety, I have kept my distance from her for nearly a week now. When Jeremy accidentally called me dad, that little word sent warning shots up my spine and throughout my body. I have no idea what I'm going to do. I'm sure she's confused and probably more than a little angry that I've been incommunicado for so long. Especially after she gave herself to me in such an intimate way. I would imagine she's feeling used. I don't want her to feel that way but I just can't be around her right now. My thoughts are interrupted when my pager alarms.

* * *

"Scalpel," I ask for holding my hand out. Position the blade next to his skin, I begin making the incision. This man was in a one car rollover. He's critically injured and bleeding internally. I need to find out what bleeding. I already know one of his kidneys is injured as the urine in his foley catheter bag is bright red.

"Get the retractors in place," I instruct after I finish making his incision. "Dave, lift his intestines out of the way so I can have a look at his liver and spleen."

With Dave's assistance, I begin probing his abdomen to check for any damage to his internal organs. After sewing up his liver laceration and removing his spleen, I examine every inch of his intestines and mesentery to make sure there's no more bleeding or injury.

"Marie, hand me a clamp." When she does I take a clamp in hand when I find one more bleeder. Once I cauterize the bleeder, I release the clamp. When it's obvious that it isn't leaking, I start to close up his abdomen.

Once he's in PACU, I head to the surgical waiting room to talk to his family.

"Can you tell me which one is Mrs. Mikaelson?" I ask Meredith, who volunteers her time taking the names of family members so the doctors know who to look for when we've completed surgery.

Pointing towards the window, "That's her, Dr. Salvatore."

"Thanks Mer."

"Mrs. Mikaelson?" I say when I reach her.

When she turns around, my jaw drops to my knees. "Ivy?"

"Damon? Did you do Finn's surgery?"

"Yes. Um.. He tolerated surgery well. I am putting him in the ICU at least overnight because he lost a lot of blood. Barring any unforeseen complications, he should be almost as good as new in a few weeks."

"Thank you, Damon." she says then wraps her arms around me. Stepping back, she looks into my eyes, then to my lips before crashing hers to mine passionately. As her lips mold to mine, my brain short circuits and I kiss her back with just as much passion, completely oblivious as to whether anyone is watching or not.

* * *

_Damon! Thank you Eva for everything you do for me. Thank you all for the fabulous reviews. I appreciate them so much. I'm just not ready to say goodbye to DE. There's a fabulous DE video I found on you tube "Going back to the start" Damon and Elena by AnneSoshi. It's truly beautiful but so sad because there will be no DE next season. (I can't believe JP is already talking about S8? *shakes head*. I do believe they'll have their happily ever after at series end... I did just start writing another new story. I'm excited about it. I did update 'Pieces of Eight' yesterday. Please take a look at 'Shatter Me' too. We'll always have DE in our hearts and minds. Don't forget to click that review button. __ I hope you all have a wonderful weekend. Until next time..._


	10. Jagged Little Pill

Elena:

"Here we are Mr. Andrews. You can have a seat in here. When Dr. Evans finishes your wife's surgery, he'll come out here to talk to you."

"Thank you Elena. You've really taken great care of Beth."

"You're welcome. I'll see you when they bring her back to her room." As I turn to go back to my floor, I'm stunned when I see Damon and a woman talking. Suddenly, she's kissing him. My eyes widen in shock when he wraps his arms around her and kisses her back. Feeling tears begin to prick at my eyes, I grab onto the back of chair to get my balance. Covering my mouth with my hand, I practically run out of the room and escape into the stair well. Oh dear Lord, I feel like my insides have been splayed wide open. Tears begin to fall freely down my cheeks. My hands grasp the rail so tightly my knuckles are white in an attempt to keep myself upright when I feel my knees weakening.

Is she why he hasn't spoken to me in days? Needing to compose myself so I can go back to work. I go into the staff lounge to wash my face with cold water so I don't look like a complete mess when I go back onto the floor to take care of my patients.

"Are you okay, Elena?" Bonnie asks when I step out of the lounge.

"It's just my allergies acting up but thanks for asking," I tell her before walking down the hall to answer an alarming call light.

* * *

Damon:

After a few moments, my brain rights itself allowing me to push Ivy away. "I can't do this Ivy. Not anymore."

"Oh my God, Damon. I'm so sorry. I'm completely in love with my husband. I don't know what got into me? Please forgive me," she says sincerely.

"It can't happen again, okay?"

"It won't. When can I see Finn?"

"When he starts to wake up, PACU will transport him to ICU. You'll be able to see him when he gets to his room. Follow me, ICU has it's own waiting room. His nurse can come to get you when they get him settled into a room."

"Thank you for saving him. And Damon, I really am sorry about the kiss."

"It's over. Come on, I'll take you to the ICU waiting room," I tell her, gesturing for her to follow alongside me.

* * *

Elena:

It's been four long days since I saw Damon kissing the woman. We haven't talked except in relationship to a patient's request. I don't know why he's been so cold and distant with me. It's like the way he was when I first met him. I can't deny that it hurts.

"Hello Mr. Mikaelson. I'm Elena, I'll be your nurse today. You had surgery four days ago. How is your pain?"

"I hurt. Whatever they're giving is only bringing my pain level from a 9 to an 8. Is there anything else available?"

"I'll look. I need to look at your incision as well as listen to your belly, your lungs and your heart," I tell him, stepping close enough to pull his covers off and lift his gown so I can look at his dressing. I believe we're supposed to change your dressing every day. After I finish my assessment, I'll go get some supplies so I can put a fresh one on it for you."

"I need something for pain before you change my dressing," he warns.

"I'll go get you something. I'll be back shortly," I tell him, then leave the room.

After medicating him, I leave his room to gather supplies to change his dressing. I've already had to call Dr. Salvatore twice today. Once for a change of pain medication and a stool softener for Mr. Mikaelson. When I go back into his room with my supplies, I nearly drop them when I see the woman that Damon was kissing sitting in the recliner next to Mr. Mikaelson's bed.

"Ivy, this is my nurse, Elena," he tells the woman.

"Elena, this is my wife Ivy."

"It's nice to meet you Elena. Thank you for taking such good care of my husband."

"You're welcome," I utter when I'm able to speak. "I just need to change his dressing. Do you want to step out for a moment?"

"Yes, I'm going to run to the cafeteria and grab something to eat while she's doing that, Finn. I'll be back in about an hour." Leaning over, she presses a kiss to his cheek before grabbing her purse and walking to the door. Before stepping out, she turns to her husband.

"Finn, I'm having lunch with Damon. Is there anything you need from him? I could ask him about it."

I stiffen for a moment as when I hear that she's sharing a meal with Damon. Could she be the woman that Caroline told me about? Shaking it off, I get back to the task at hand.

"No, Ivy. Just hurry back okay?"

"I'll be back before you miss me," she says reassuringly then blows him a kiss before walking away.

* * *

Damon:

Walking to the nurse's desk, I see Elena, her nose in the computer as she types away. Resting my elbow on the desk, I pinch the bridge of my nose and exhale sharply. She looks at me for a moment before re-engaging in her charting.

"Where is Mr. Mikaelson's chart?" I ask, my voice agitated.

"It's right there, Dr. Salvatore," she says pointing.

Grabbing the chart, I walk down the hall to his room.

"How are you feeling today, Mr. Mikaelson?" I ask then turn to see Ivy look up and smile at me before putting her nose back into her magazine.

"The new pain medicine works better than the other stuff."

"I need to check your incision," I tell him, stepping closer to the bedside. He pulls his covers down and raises his gown, exposing his belly. Carefully, I remove the dressing.

"It looks good. I think we'll leave it open to air now. I'll write an order so you can shower. I'm also going to advance your diet to soft foods. Is there anything you need?"

"No," he says, staring at me.

"My wife told me she kissed you. I wouldn't get any ideas if I were you, Dr.," he warns.

"Understood," I tell him before leaving the room.

* * *

Elena:

"This is Dr. Salvatore, I was paged." he says, sounding irate.

"This is Elena. Mr. Mikaelson has some heartburn. He'd like something for that."

"Prilosec 40 mg daily. This is the third time you've called about him today. Don't call again," he answers abruptly then hangs up on me.

Stunned, I just stare at the phone for a few seconds before hanging it up.

Finally my shift is over and I clock out for the day. When I get to my car, I unlock it and drop into the driver's seat. Grasping the steering wheel tightly with my hands, I drop my head onto it just as my tears begin to fall anew, wondering what I did to make Damon hate me.

* * *

Damon:

"Damon?" I hear Caroline calling out from behind me as I walk down the hall.

"What is it, sis?"

"I saw you with Ivy today. She was holding your hand. What going on?"

"Nothing is going on. She's married for heaven's sake."

"Yeah, I know she's married. I was working when her husband came through the ED. How's Elena?"

"I wouldn't know," I answer, raising my arm to look at my watch.

"What do you mean you don't know? Did you two have a falling out?"

"I don't know Care. I just needed some space. Things were moving too quickly. She's not my type."

"What is your type? The wham bam thank you mam's of the world?" she says to me, her voice filled with scorn.

"That's not fair. I've never told you how to live your life."

"Could she have seen you with Ivy?"

"And just how would she know about Ivy? I've never mentioned her nor any other woman for that matter," I ask, rounding on Caroline.

"Um, I may have mentioned her," she confesses.

"Fuck...," I utter, throwing my arms in the air. "When are you ever going to learn to keep your mouth shut about my love life?"

"Don't you talk to me that way, Damon Salvatore," she sneers, poking her finger into my sternum.

Grabbing her hand, I squeeze her wrist tightly, releasing it when I see her face screw up as if in pain.

"Caroline, I'm sorry," I whisper when I see her looking at me like she has no idea who I am.

She stares at me for a good long time before turning on her heels and walking away from me.

* * *

When I leave the hospital, I jump into my car and start to drive home. Glancing at my watch, it's only a little after eight. I've been nothing short of petulant with Elena. It's been several days since I've spent any alone time with her. Deciding it's time to face the music, I turn around my car to drive over to the house to talk to her face to face.

Exhaling a deep breath, I raise my hand and rap on the door. Soon, I hear her footsteps. Her mouth drops for a moment when she sees who is standing before her.

"Can I come in?" I ask.

Without saying a word, she steps aside so I can walk in. "Is Jeremy asleep?"

She nods then gestures for me to walk into the living room.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I don't know. Things have been pretty frosty between us."

"That might have something to do with the fact that ran out of here like a bat out of hell nearly a week ago. You haven't called. You've been Mr. Hyde at work and to top it off, I saw you kissing Mrs. Mikaelson in the surgical waiting room a few days ago."

"You saw that?"

"Yeah, I did."

"That kiss meant nothing. She was just grateful that I did her husband's surgery."

"That's all ha? If that's how she shows her gratitude for sewing her husband up, I'd like to know what she'd do if you actually had to shock him back to life," she says, her voice full of scorn and sarcasm.

"I gave something very important to you. Then to have treat me with such contempt. How dare you?" she sneers before turning away to reach for a Kleenex.

Taking a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes, she whispers, "I thought you wanted something with us."

"You knew what my reputation was before we ever went there," I remind her.

Throwing my own words right back at me, "And you asked me if I believe everything I hear."

Grabbing onto her shoulders, I get right into her face. "Now you listen to me. I don't do relationships. And I certainly don't want a ready made family. Do you understand?" I ask, my voice cold and full of malice.

Her eyes widen to the size of saucers then she rips herself out of my arms. "GET OUT," she yells as tears fill her eyes anew.

Raising my hands in surrender, I back away and walk out of the door, wincing when she slams it closed behind me.

* * *

After driving around for a couple of hours, I finally go home. I peel my clothes off and jump into the shower. As the hot water pelts against my bare skin, I sink to the shower floor, dropping my face into my hands when tears fill my eyes. My body trembles in agony as I'm completely overcome by the enormity of what I've just done.

* * *

_Damon now fully understands the gravity of what he's done. We'll see how he goes about trying to earn back Elena's trust. Thank you Eva and thank you, all of you for your reviews and your support for my stories. I really appreciate that so much. Damon &amp; Elena will be kept alive and in our hearts through our stories. I really hope you'll continue to read and review. Please take a look at 'Shatter Me'. I am currently writing 'What if I was Nothing'. That will commence when it's finished. I just posted the final chapter of 'Pieces of Eight'. I hope you all have a lovely weekend. Until next time..._


	11. Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

Having had very little sleep, I get up the next morning still feeling the emptiness in my gut. Dropping to the bedside, I just stare ahead of me when the weight of everything crashes into me like a freight train. I'll never forget that grievous, pained look that washed over her face when I told her I didn't want a ready made family.

After taking another shower and getting ready for the day, I drive to the hospital, trying my best to avoid Elena. Despite everything, there's no reason to cause her anymore pain, knowing that it was me who ripped her wide open.

Luckily she didn't need to call me about any of my patient's today. When I go back to the ED, I see Caroline hard at work at her desk. I need to apologize to her.

"Caroline?"

Raising her eyes, the look she gives me could level a continent with the amount of anger reflected in her stare. After she hangs up the phone, she turns in her chair to face me head on.

"What do you want?"

"I need to apologize to you. I'm really sorry, Care."

"Why were you acting like such a jackass anyway?"

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately and it came to head that day. I'm really sorry, please forgive me."

"Exactly what or shall we say, who has been weighing so heavily on your mind?" she asks, her eyes boring into mine.

"Elena," I whisper.

"What about her?" Turning away from me for a moment, I hear her whisper, "Son of a bitch, you did it didn't you? You pushed her away."

Blowing out a puff of air, I turn my eyes back to hers. "I don't want to talk about it." Thankfully, my pager alarms before she can rake me over the coals again. "I've got to go. Are we okay?"

"This conversation isn't over but yes, we're okay."

Giving her one last look, I turn on my heels and run to the ambulance bay.

* * *

"Hey dad, you ready to go?" I ask him when I step into the kitchen where I find him taking a drink of water.

"I am. Just a little nervous. I don't want to have another meltdown in front of Stefan and his wife."

"Dad?"

"I know. At least it's not in this house again."

"I'll be right there beside you. So will Caroline. You're safe, dad."

"I know that son," he replies with a tight smile.

Walking out of the kitchen, he turns around, "Let's go." After he locks the front door, he jumps into the passenger side of my car.

"When am I going to meet your lady friend that Caroline keeps gushing about?" he asks as he buckles his seatbelt.

"We had a bit of a falling out as it were. And before you say anything, Caroline already read me the riot act."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about. She comes all wrapped up in a neat little box with a pretty bow and a kid. That's a responsibility that I'm not willing to undertake at this point in my life."

"Okay. I guess it's better you figured it out now before either of you got too involved."

I turn my eyes to his for just a second before turning them back to the road. "Yep," is all I say.

Caroline's car is already at Stefan's house when we arrive. I park my car next to hers before getting out. Dad gets out slowly and starts walking to the door. Stefan steps out to greet us.

"Dad. I'm so glad you and Damon could come. I was a little worried that you might back out."

"No Stefan. I want us to be comfortable around each other again. I know you're trying and I need to as well."

Smiling, Stefan steps aside so dad and I can enter his house.

"Hello Mr. Salvatore, Damon," April greets us.

"Stefan is grilling some burgers. Do you want something to drink? I have lemonade, soda, iced tea. Stefan doesn't drink so we don't keep any alcohol in the house."

"No worries, April. I'll have a lemonade. Dad?"

"I'd like a nice cold lemonade too. Thank you, April," he tells her as she leads dad into the living room where Caroline, Matt and Annabelle are watching TV.

"Papa," Annabelle squeals and runs to hug him.

"How's my little sweetheart today?" he asks her before reaching into his pocket and handing her a candy bar. "You have to save it till your mom says it's okay for you to eat it."

"Mama can I eat it?" she asks running to Caroline.

"If you eat your supper, you can eat it later. Did you thank your grandpa?"

Thank you, papa," she squeals, running over to hug him again.

"You're welcome."

After watching their interaction, I go to find April. Handing me my drink, she points me to the backyard where Stefan is.

"Brother?" he says when he sees me.

"Have you finally mastered the art of the barbeque?" I ask.

"I have indeed. April makes the best burgers. Wait till you bite into one, they're mouth watering."

"Bring it on, brother. Are they as good as mine?"

"Better," he says with a smirk.

After he flips the burgers, he puts some grilled vegetable packets on the grill then sits down. "Have a seat."

Flopping down into the lawn chair, I turn to look at him. "It's really good to see you looking so healthy, Stefan."

Smiling, he raises his glass to mine. We clink them together and take a drink. "That means a lot, thank you."

When the burgers and vegetables are done, Stefan plates them up and hands them to me so he can turn off the grill.

"Time to eat," April announces when the two of us walk into the house.

Once everyone has a plate full, we dig in. "Stefan said your burgers are mouth watering. They are delicious, April. But so are mine. We'll have to have a cook off some time," I joke.

"I think that's a great idea. My burgers will stand up to any challenge," she says with a hint of sass.

"Game on," I reply, taking another big bite of my hamburger.

"Damon does make a mean burger, April," Caroline says, elbowing me in the ribs.

"Dad, did you need anything?" Stefan asks him.

"Maybe a lemonade refill. These are very good, April. Thanks for inviting my herd," he smiles.

"You're welcome. It just really feels good to have you all in our home," she replies.

When we finish eating, we all go outside for awhile to visit.

"Listen, it's seven thirty already, I think we need to get Annabelle home. It's almost her bedtime," Matt announces.

Caroline starts to stand up too. "You're right honey, I didn't realize how late it was. Annabelle, tell everyone goodbye."

"Bye, bye papa," she says, wrapping her little arms around his neck to give him a hug. She then turns to me. "Bye uncle Damon."

"Goodbye Princess. Pleasant dreams," I tell her, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Bye Uncle Stefan and Aunt April," she says, a little shyly since she doesn't know them very well yet.

"Goodbye sweetheart," Stefan tells her lifting her into his arms. "Do you want a piggyback ride out to your car?"

"Yippe," she squeals when he lifts her onto his neck and trots off behind Matt and Caroline.

"I guess we should get going too, dad. Papa and I have an early tee time tomorrow."

"Oh my gosh, I forgot to invite him. I'm so sorry," April butts in, her eyes wide.

"Don't worry about it, April," I reassure her then turn to dad.

"Thank you again for having us over, April. I had a good time," he tells her, taking her hands in his.

"You're welcome. Please come again."

"We will," I tell her as dad and I start walking to my car. After we say goodbye to Stefan, I drive dad home and say goodnight to him.

When I finally crawl into bed, it takes no time at all for me to fall into a uneasy, restless sleep as pictures of Elena turn over and over in my head as if on a movie reel.

* * *

"Damon, where is your head today? You haven't hit the green once," Papa asks.

"I'm sorry papa. I just have a lot on my mind lately."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Better you than Caroline. She's already ripped me a new one, several times as a matter of fact."

Breaking out in laughter, "I love your sister," he blurts out.

"I'm glad you're having such fun at my expense," I utter sarcastically, turning my head away.

"Don't be so serious. Come on. Let's call it a day. I'll buy you a drink when we get back to the clubhouse."

Once we back to the parking lot, I grab both mine and papa's clubs, stowing them in the trunk of my car. Turning to papa, he gestures for us to walk into the lounge.

"I'll have a Bloody Mary. I'm going to go take that booth," I tell him, pointing to the secluded one in the corner.

When he walks over to our booth, drinks in hand, he sets my drink in front of me before taking the seat across from me.

"Spill," he demands.

With my eyes focused firmly on the drink I'm clutching in my hand, "It's Elena. I don't know, papa, she makes me feel so many things. Everything is more intense than it ever was with Ivy. I don't know what to do. She's good and kind and she most certainly deserves better than me. And I don't want to ruin her child."

"What makes you think you'll ruin her little boy? You seemed pretty at ease with him when I saw the two of you together."

"Jeremy is a great kid. I just don't know if I'm cut out for a ready made family. He called me dad," I say, finally raising my panic stricken eyes to my papa's.

"Damon, you have a great capacity to love. I don't know why you sell yourself short?"

"She saw me kissing Ivy."

"Ivy? How did she join the fray?"

"It had to do with a patient I operated on. Anyway, she was so grateful when I told her that her someone would be okay, she planted one on my lips. And I kissed her back," I turn my eyes back to my drink, unable to shake the disgust I feel at myself.

"I don't know how it transpired but Elena witnessed the kiss."

He reaches over, placing his hand over mine. "I'm going to tell you a little story. One that I haven't even told your dad. When I was a young Dr., I was much like you. I wanted to travel and see the world. I fell completely in love with your grandmother. She had other ideas. All she wanted was a nice little house and children. I thought I wanted more so I broke up with her. As you know, I joined the marines and went to Korea as a medic. I was gone for two long years. When I got home from Korea, your grandma was with some other young fella. Every time I saw her with him, a little part of me broke inside. It all came to head when one day, I saw her in a store, sporting a new ring on that finger. I knew I had to try once more before she was out of reach for good," he says, raking his hands through his thick head of white hair.

When he raises his eyes to mine again, he continues. "So one day, I finally summoned the courage and I went to see her. We talked for a good long time and when I went home that day, I thought I'd at least earned the opportunity to get her back. Everyday, I'd send her flowers and some days, I sent chocolates. I either called or went to see her on every one of those days as well. After two months of intense wooing, she gave the other guy his ring back. And the rest is history. So you see, Damon. It's okay to be scared but if this girl and her boy are who you want, don't be afraid. There would be no Jack and in turn, no Damon if I hadn't put every effort into getting Annie back."

"That's some story," I tell him, clasping his hand.

"It is but it's the absolute truth. You need to decide where your heart truly lies."

"Thanks for telling me, papa. It means a lot to me that you trusted me with this. I've got some thinking to do." Each of us take the last swig of our drinks before we leave a tip and walk out the door.

* * *

The next few days pass in a blur as I've had surgery after surgery. I've practically lived at the hospital for the last ninety six hours. When I'm finally able to lay down to try to get some shut eye, my mind is filled with the story my papa told me. I know I have to try to make things right with Elena. Unfortunately I think Elena has other ideas. My calls and texts go unanswered. I've even driven to her house a couple of times only to find it dark. Either she isn't coming to the door or she's gone.

The need to talk to her consumes me when I walk into the hospital this afternoon. When I finally see Bonnie, I walk up to her to ask about one of my patients. "Oh Bonnie, before I leave, do you happen to know if Elena is working today?"

"No she's not around. She and Jeremy left town. Apparently her aunt just had a baby. She had asked for this time off months ago. I honestly don't know how long she'll be gone," she tells me then goes back to her charting.

"Thanks Bonnie," I utter, walking away despondently.

* * *

Elena:

It feels good to be home. Jenna is doing so well with her new little boy. I also talked to her about Damon. She pretty much told me that it's his loss. If he could so easily throw us away, he isn't worth my time. That was easy for her to say since she doesn't have the emotional connection to him that I have. But after much soul searching, I realized that she's right. He treated me abysmally. Despite everything, I still miss him but I need to move on for both mine and Jeremy's sake. I left with a promise that she and Ric would come to Mystic Falls to see me when the baby is a little older. Jeremy was completely awed by his new little cousin.

We were gone for two weeks so I need to get some groceries. As I'm pushing our cart out to the parking lot, the squealing of car tires get my attention. I can't believe it when I hear the squeal of tires as two cars speed in and around the parking lot. My mouth drops open in sheer horror when I see an old lady stooping to pick up her groceries as one of the cars is speeding towards her. Dropping everything, I run to the woman to shove her out of the way. The last thing I feel is hitting the ground with a calamitous thud as white hot, blistering pain summons the darkness.

* * *

Damon:

My pager is alarming like crazy. Quickly I run to the ED.

"What is it, Caroline?"

"Female, hit by a car. They're bringing her child along but he wasn't injured. ETA three minutes."

"I'm going to the ambulance bay," I yell as I run down the hall pushing the doors open. Pacing anxiously, I can hear the sirens getting closer before I finally see it rounding the corner to turn into the hospital.

The ambulance comes to halt and I step over to pull the back end open. The paramedics step out and pull the gurney with them.

When I get a look at the woman, I stumble weakly, needing to grab onto the gurney's frame to prevent myself from falling. "Elena..," I whisper as agony seeps into every cell in my body.

* * *

*_Tears*. 'Goodbye Yellow Brick Road' is my favorite Elton John song ever! Thank you Eva for you friendship and wise counsel. There would be no stories without you. I'm really happy with the way this unfolds. Several times the characters veered off in a completely different direction than what I had planned. Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favorites. Please do hit that review button. I love reading your feedback. 'Shatter Me' has also been updated. Do give that a look. Please read my friend, Morvamp's 'Claiming Hearts and Spaces'. It's so good. Also her stories 'Peering into the Future' and 'How Never Became Forever' are brilliant too. Do give them a look. Have a great weekend..._


	12. After the Fall

"What happened?" I gasp when I right myself as we run with her into an exam room. "Get four units of O neg," I yell before taking my pen light to check her pupils. Thankfully, they're equal and reactive to light. Once we clear her neck, I'll be able to take the C collar off of her.

"Apparently some kids were playing chicken with their cars in the grocery store's parking lot. An older woman spilled her grocery bag and was picking her stuff up. One of the cars was headed straight for her. This lady pushed her out of the way. She had a little boy with her. The police are bringing him."

"Her blood pressure is really low Dr. Salvatore. 88/56. Her pulse is tachy at 130," Morgan, one of the nurses tells me.

"She's in shock," I say methodically as begin to examine her, knowing I have to distance myself emotionally if I'm going to save her.

"Insert an NG tube. Lavage her gut. Her belly is distended, we need to see if she's bleeding internally. Get radiology in here stat to do a chest X ray and get the cardiac monitor on her," I say, my voice loud as I bark out orders. Reaching over, I grab an oxygen mask and carefully put it on her bruised face. Unable to hear any lung sounds on her left side, I yell again for the chest x ray.

After looking over her chest film, Dr. Lockwood states, "It looks like she has a pneumothorax, Damon."

"Grab me a chest tube kit," I scream. Taking a scalpel in hand, I make an incision in her left chest wall then I insert the chest tube and attach it to a drainage container. Immediately blood starts gushing into the drainage container.

"We need to get her to CT to get a picture of her head and also her neck so we can clear her C-spine and remove the collar. Was she conscious at the scene at all?"

"No, Dr. Salvatore," Amy confirms.

"I need to intubate her. Get RT in here stat."

After getting her to CT, I take a moment to thank God that she doesn't appear to have any bleeding on her brain. She is severely injured though and I need to take her to surgery. I'm the only one available.

"Morgan, tell my sister that the police are bringing Elena's son in. Ask her if she'll take him home with her," I utter as my team and I start to push Elena's cart to the a surgery suite.

* * *

After calling Caroline to give her an update and to check on Jeremy, I find myself unable to leave Elena. I pull a chair next to her bed and take her hand in mine, linking my fingers with hers.

She's still so beautiful. This tragedy happened because she made the decision to try to save an old woman's life. She's a hero on top of everything else. "I promise if you come back to me, I'll do everything in my power to make it up to you. Please, Elena? Jeremy needs you, I need you," I whisper, pressing a kiss to her hand.

When I feel someone jostling my arm, I lift my head up, looking around. "Dr. Salvatore? Wake up."

Glancing at my watch, I see it's almost two thirty in the morning. "Nikolina? Did you need something?"

"ED has been trying to reach you. They said you haven't answered your pager."

"Thanks for waking me. I didn't hear it go off." Pulling it out of my pocket, I realize that I accidentally set it on vibrate. Standing up, I shake off the drowsiness before following Nikolina out to the nurse's desk to call the ED.

Picking up the phone, I call the emergency department to see what they need. Informing me that a level one trauma is en route, I run into Elena's room to grab my lab coat. Taking a moment, I press a kiss to her pale cheek.

"I'll be back later, Elena," I whisper in her ear then practically gallop to the stair well taking two a time till I get downstairs.

* * *

By the time I finish suturing up a guy who decided to take a drunken joy ride on his motorcycle, it's nearly six in the morning. Taking the stairs, I jog back up to the ICU to check in on Elena. I also need to get in touch with the Human Resources department about her next of kin. Bonnie said she'd been out of town visiting an aunt. Perhaps her name could be on Elena's employment application. She's critically injured but is stable for now. Knowing I'll be of no use to her or anyone else for that matter if I don't get some sleep, I press a kiss to Elena's forehead, whispering that I'll be back later in the day and that I will keep an eye on Jeremy for her.

I'm barely running on fumes by the time I walk through my front door. I go straight to my bedroom and into the en suite bathroom. Reaching down, I turn the water on in my whirlpool tub then strip out of my clothes and step into the nice hot water. Resting my head against the back of the tub, it takes no time at all for me to fall asleep. When I wake up a half hour or so later, the water is cooling off. I pull the stopper then step out of the tub, wrapping a towel around my waist. Pulling back the covers, I drop my towel and crawl under the blankets. Sleep takes me as soon as my head hits the pillow.

I'm tossing and turning when suddenly I lurch upright, drenched in a cold sweat. All I see when I close my eyes is Elena's battered body. Exhaling heavily, I drop my head in my hands as guilt pervades every synapse in my brain. How could I treat her so abysmally? Looking up, I glance at the clock. It's only a little after noon. I've only been asleep a few hours. Things are too chaotic in my head to allow me to sleep decently. Knowing I have to go back to work in a few short hours, I know I need to try. I drop a couple of Advil in my palm and chug them down hoping they'll help me get a little rest.

After several hours of flailing in bed, I finally give up trying to sleep and jump into the shower. Dressing quickly, I lock my house then jump into my car to drive over to Caroline's house to check on Jeremy. Pulling into her driveway, I turn off the ignition and walk to the front door. Just as I raise my hand to rap on the door, Annabelle pulls it wide open.

"Uncle Damon," she squeals then wraps her arms around my waist.

"Hi princess. Where's Jeremy?"

"Mommy put him in bed to take a nap. He was crabby," she says melodramatically.

"Crabby?"

"Yeah, he was throwing my toys and swatting me."

"I'm sorry little girl. He probably misses his mommy."

"Damon. How is Elena?" Caroline asks as she walks into the foyer where Annabelle and I are standing.

"She's critical. I just wanted to check on Jeremy before going back to the hospital. Annabelle said he's sleeping?"

"He is. Poor little guy cried himself to sleep hugging that stuffed Meerkat you gave him."

"Do you mind if I just look in on him?"

"No. Matt got Annabelle's old toddler bed out of the attic and put it together for him. He's in her room. Just be quiet, I barely got him to sleep," she cautions me. After sneaking in and checking on Jeremy, I jog down the stairs.

"Damon, come have a cup of coffee with me before you run back over to the hospital."

"Caroline, I really want to get back to Elena," I whine.

"Seriously! For someone that pushed her out of his life, you're sure going overboard here," Caroline says, hitting the bulls eye with the pointed barb she just launched me.

Raising my arms in surrender, I follow her to the kitchen.

She sets a cup of coffee in front of me then takes a seat herself. "How are things really?"

"Elena was critically injured, Caroline. She pushed an old lady out of the way. Unless the cops are mistaken, Jeremy witnessed her being plowed over by some stupid kids speeding through a parking lot. Is it any wonder why he cries himself to sleep?" I ask, taking a drink from my cup.

"He had a nightmare last night. I finally brought him into the bed with Matt and me. He's such a sweet boy. Does she have any family? You know if, God forbid, the worst should happen?"

Dropping my face into my palms for a moment, I raise my glazed yes to hers, "Caroline, please, I can't even consider that right now."

"You have to Damon," she whispers, taking my hands in hers, squeezing gently.

"No, I don't. Not yet," I whisper, my gaze meeting hers.

just as I lift my cup of coffee to take another sip, Annabelle steps into the kitchen holding Jeremy's hand. He's rubbing his eyes with his little fist. When he sees me, he runs towards me, only to trip and fall. Tears erupt immediately. Picking him up, I set him on my lap and cuddle him against my chest.

"Shhh, it's okay Jeremy," I whisper, rubbing his back.

"Where mama?"

"Mama is sick, little man. She needs to be in the hospital. When she feels better, I'll take you over there to see her, okay?"

My gut twists uncontrollably when he looks at me with those huge brown eyes of his before burrowing his head into my chest. Pressing a kiss to his head, I just hold him in my arms.

Before long, he's sound asleep again. Standing up carefully, I carry him back up to Annabelle's room and tuck him in. Taking a moment to finger the hair on his forehead and press one more kiss to the top of his head, I tiptoe out of the room, silently closing the door.

Caroline is waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. "You really care about them, don't you?"

"More than I ever thought possible. I just hope she'll forgive me when the time comes. Listen sis, I've got to get back to the hospital. I'll call to check on him later," I utter quietly.

She nods, then walks me to the door. "Damon?" she yells just as I'm about to step into my car. Turning around, she's right there and pulls me into her arms. "Take care of yourself little brother."

"Thanks sis," I whisper, pressing a wisp of a kiss to her cheek before crawling into the driver's seat. Buckling my seatbelt, I gun the motor and pull out of the driveway, waving goodbye through my open window.

* * *

Once I finish operating on a woman who fell twenty feet off a cliff near the falls, I change my clothes to go check on Elena. When I walk into her room, one of the nurses is giving Elena mouth care around her ventilator. "Hi Kate. How is she doing?"

"Dr. Salvatore, you startled me," she says pressing her palm against her chest.

"Sorry. I just finished a case. I wanted to check on her."

"She's a friend of yours?" Kate asks.

"Something like that," I whisper as I take Elena's hand in mine. "Can you leave us alone for a little while?"

Eyeing me curiously, "Sure, just let me clean up my mess."

When she leaves the room, I pull up a chair and pick up her hand again. Pressing a kiss to her palm, I turn to face her. Although a machine is breathing for her and her eyes remain closed, she's still as beautiful as the first time I laid eyes on her.

"I went to see Jeremy today," I tell her, my voice soft. "He's so scared and he misses you so much Elena. You need to get better for him and... for me, please," my voice breaking a little as I cuddle her palm against my cheek. Laying my head down on the side of the bed, clutching her hand as if it were a lifeline, I close my eyes...

* * *

"Dad, what happened?" I asked shocked when I walk into his ED exam room. One side of his face is black and blue. He has fresh sutures along his brow line and his arm is in a sling.

"Stefan is in the waiting room. Can he come back here?" dad asks groggily, obviously under the influence of whatever pain killer he was given.

"Stefan? No dad, he didn't do this did he?"

"Calm down son," he says, his eyes drifting closed once more.

After making sure the side rails are raised on his gurney, I practically gallop out to the waiting room to find out what happened.

He's sitting in the waiting room, taking a sip of soda when I march over to him. "What happened to him Stefan?" I ask, my emotions frayed under the stress of Elena and now dad.

"I didn't do this Damon. He fell outside in the yard. He called me because you didn't answer your cell and neither did Caroline. I swear to you I didn't hurt him," he stresses, his voice anguished.

Dropping into the seat beside him, I turn to face him. "I believe you. Come on, let's go back there. He's pretty loopy though."

Dad is still dozing when Stefan and I step into his exam room. Reaching into my pocket, I grab my pen light and look at his pupils. I take my stethoscope and listen to his heart and lungs.

"Damon?" he slurs, slowly opening his eyes.

"Damon?" I turn to see Dr. Lockwood and Jarka, the ED nurse assigned to my dad, enter his exam room.

"He doesn't tolerate narcotics well does he?" Tyler asks with a chuckle.

"No, no he doesn't," I utter, my lips tight as I glare at him.

"His shoulder was dislocated Damon. We had to use conscious sedation to put it back into place. As you can see, he has a nice laceration along his brow. He's going to need some physical therapy on that shoulder. He had a syncopal episode so I'm going to admit him at least overnight. I wrote orders for telemetry so we can see if it was related to his heart."

"Thanks Ty. I think that's probably a good idea." I say, squeezing dad's hand.

After we get him settled into a room, Stefan and I take a seat at his bedside. "You can go home, Stefan. I'm going to be at the hospital all night anyway."

"Are you sure? I could stay with him too, Damon. I know you're burning the candle from both ends right now. I heard about your friend being hit by a car. How is she?"

"She's critical. I need to run up to the ICU to check on her. Look, if you want to stay with him, I won't stop you. But you need to call me if anything comes up. I'll check in on him a little later. He's going to be hurting when he wakes up. Shoulder injuries are very painful."

"You have my word, Damon," he assures me. "I'll try to get a hold of Caroline too. She's probably going to freak."

Nodding, "Yeah, she is." Turning around, I look at my dad one more time before walking out of his room.

* * *

Walking into the Doctor's lounge, I drop onto the couch to try and sleep for a little while. I barely doze off when my pager alarms with an annoying staccato. Lurching upright, I reach around for it. Picking up my lab jacket, I run to the stairs taking two at time till I get to the ED.

"Bob, what's going on?" I ask, trying to catch a breath.

"A train derailment. We have several incoming wounded. ETA fifteen minutes. I'm trying to call in extra help."

Inhaling deeply, I need to take a beat for just a moment to gather my bearings. "I'll be back in ten minutes tops," I yell as I run back into the stairwell to check on Elena quickly.

I'm taken aback when I walk into Elena's room. In a mythical world, I can almost envision her as Sleeping Beauty, waiting to be awakened by true love's kiss. It's all so surreal. Even though her face is discolored with bruises and swelling from trauma, she's still the prettiest girl I've ever laid eyes on.

Walking over to her bedside, I press a kiss to her forehead. "Sweetheart, I can't stay. I just wanted you to know that I'm going to do everything you need me to do to earn your forgiveness.

Please come back to me, Elena," I whisper, drop another kiss to the side of her mouth before turning around to return to the ED.

After several hours of surgery, I feel like one of the walking dead. Exhaling deeply, knowing I need to press myself a little harder, I go to check on my dad. When I get to his room, he's sitting up in bed eating breakfast.

"Da...," I whisper just as I feel my knees collapsing. I hit the floor with a thud as darkness pulls me under.

* * *

_Damon? Thank you Eva. This is your story idea. I hope we did it justice. Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites. I can't believe that there are over 150 reviews and nearly 100 follows. Just wow! I can't thank you enough. They really do spur me to want to continue to write DE stories. So don't forget to drop me a few words and click that review button. I did just update 'Shatter Me' too. Please give that a look if you haven't already._

_Today is the 71st anniversary of D-Day. Remember so many men gave their lives when they stormed the beaches at Normandy, all to free a continent of Nazism. President Reagan made two timeless speeches on the 40th anniversary in 1984. You can find them on youtube if you're at all interested. _

_Those of you who review anonymously, I can't respond to you individually but know that I appreciate them so much. Stay safe and I hope you all have a wonderful weekend. _


	13. Foolish Games

Jack: (Damon's father)

I grab my call light and press the nurse button as I struggle to stand up with my bad shoulder.

"Do you need something, Mr. Salvatore?" I hear someone ask through the call system.

"I need help in here. My son collapsed. Hurry!" I yell frantically.

Stooping down carefully, I jostle his chest with my good arm. "Damon, Damon wake up."

Just then several nurses and Dr. Lockwood run into the room. One of the nurses helps me to stand up so I can step back to get out of the way as they work on my son.

"They're slapping patches on his chest before hooking him up to a cardiac monitor. After several long anxiety filled minutes, he begins to stir.

"Whaaa...?" he mumbles as he tries to sit up.

"Damon? Stop," the Dr. Lockwood scolds, holding Damon against the floor with his hands. "What happened?"

Still looking a little out of it, he again tries to sit up. "I came in to see my dad and then everything went black."

"Son, when was the last time you had any sleep? You've been running on fumes for how many days now?"

"Honestly, dad, I don't remember the last time I had a good night's sleep. We've been swamped here at the hospital."

"Will you come to ED, have some blood drawn and maybe start an IV to give you a liter bolus of saline?" Dr. Lockwood asks him.

Shaking his head back and forth, finally he stands albeit on shaky legs. "No Tyler, I'm not going to ED. I'm perfectly fine."

"No, you're not," I butt in. "You need some sleep. You like one of the walking dead!"

Dr. Lockwood looks at me then turns back to Damon. "If you won't let me check you over, you're off the clock as of this moment. You're going to go home and get some sleep. I don't want to see you here the rest of the day. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand. I'll go home but I can't promise you that I'm going to sleep," he says, his voice surly.

"Do you have any sleep aides at home?"

"I've never needed chemicals to put me to sleep, Tyler."

"Well, guess what, I'm going to get you some Ambien. I'm also going to make sure security keeps you out of the building tonight."

"You can't do that! Dad is here and so is Elena," he argues, his voice getting louder with each syllable he spits out.

"Oh I can and I will unless you go home, take an Ambien and sleep for a good ten to twelve hours."

"That's blackmail."

"That's right," Tyler replies firmly.

Damon huffs and sputters but finally agrees. Turning to me, "Dad, I'll talk to you later. Please call if you need anything."

"Damon, you need to take care of yourself. Go home and get some sleep. I'll talk to you later."

Exhaling heavily, he nods before turning and walking out of my room.

* * *

Shortly after Damon leaves, Caroline comes bounding in my room. "Daddy?"

"Calm down, Caroline. I'll be fine sweetheart. I fell and unfortunately I dislocated my shoulder. Dr. Lockwood admitted me to watch my heart to make sure the dizzy spell wasn't related to a heart rhythm abnormality or something like that."

"What did Damon say?"

"He agreed. What's going on with him anyway? He literally collapsed right where you're standing a little while ago."

"What?"

"He fainted. Dr. Lockwood came in to look him over. Of course as stubborn as he is, he refused to go to the ED to be examined. Tyler sent him home with strict instructions not to come back here until he gets some sleep. What's going on with him? I'm worried, Caroline."

"There's a girl he really likes. But you know your son, when things got a little more serious than what he was comfortable with, he pushed her away. She's the girl who was injured in the parking lot incident that was on the news. Did you see it?"

"I did. I hope those kids have their licenses taken away from them. Pedestrians should be safe in a grocery store parking lot for heaven sakes."

"Well, she has a young child which also freaked him out. She's in the ICU. I only know that she's critical but stable. Aside from doing surgeries, he's been spending every moment at her bedside. He really cares about this one, dad."

Shaking my head, I turn my eyes back to my daughter. "Then I go and fall down which only compounds his stress level."

"Dad, you know this isn't your fault. It's not like you fell on purpose."

"I know, Caroline. I just don't want to bury my son. I've never been so scared."

Sitting down on the bed, she wraps her arms around me. "Careful with the shoulder," I blurt out, grimacing.

She pulls back a little before pressing a kiss to my cheek. "I'm so sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to cause you more pain."

"It's okay, Caroline. I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

"As for Damon, I'm worried about him too. I'll talk to him, okay?" she says, reassuring me.

"Thank you sweetheart."

"Does papa know you're here?"

"No. I don't want to worry him."

"You sound just like Damon now," she scolds. "I'll go over to his house so he doesn't have to hear it over the phone." After giving me another hug, she stands up to leave. When she gets to the door, she turns around to look at me. "I'll see you later. Don't give the nurses any grief."

* * *

"Dad, I'll be as good as new as soon as this shoulder heals. The only reason I'm still here is because Dr. Lockwood wants to monitor my heart for a day or two. Damon agreed with him."

"Caroline told me about Damon. I think I need to have a talk with that boy."

"If he'll listen to anyone, it'll be you."

"Now Jack, he respects you so much."

"He does, but you've always had this amazing relationship with him."

"As he does with you. He really stepped up to the plate after everything that happened with Stefan. You should be very proud of your boy, Jack. You did an excellent job raising him, all of your children really. But Damon, he's turned into a fine young man. Sure, he has a few warts but who doesn't?"

"I am proud of him but I'm also very proud of Caroline and Stefan. Stefan has really worked hard to defeat his demons. But thank you for those words, dad. They really mean a lot."

Putting on his fedora, he squeezes my forearm, "I'm going to go home now. I'll see you tomorrow if you're still here. Goodbye son."

"Goodbye dad. Drive carefully."

Turning around, he nods before walking out of the door.

* * *

Damon:

When I get home, I call Caroline to check on Jeremy. After assuring me that she was fine taking care of him, I pull off my clothes, take the Ambien Tyler gave me and fall into bed. I don't like having to take sleeping pills but I know he's right about my level of exhaustion. It isn't safe for me to operate when I can hardly keep my eyes open. I still need to try to reach Elena's family but it's going to have to wait till I get back to the hospital.

By the time I awaken, it's nearly fifteen hours since I fell into bed. Shaking off the sleep, I crawl out from under the covers to go make a pot of coffee. Once I start that, I go back to my bathroom and jump into the shower. Exhaling heavily, I just lean against the shower wall for a long moment. Reaching for my shampoo, I lather up my hair and wash a couple of days worth of grime out of it. As the water continues to gently pummel my body, I start to feel a little refreshed. Once I get out, I dress quickly, slipping on a pair of jeans and a white V-necked tee shirt. Reaching into the cupboard for my travel mug, I grab it and fill it with coffee then storm out of my front door.

When I get to the hospital, I clock in and jog to the ED to see if I'm needed. "Anything incoming?" I ask Caroline.

"Damon? What are you doing here?"

Rolling my eyes, I utter sarcastically, "Um, I work here."

"You know what I mean. Don't throw your weight around with me, little brother. I can still take you and you know it!" she scolds, poking her finger into my chest.

"I know, I'm sorry. I slept for nearly fifteen hours."

"Because you needed it. You could probably go back to sleep for several more."

"Yes, Caroline, I know but I really need to go see Elena and I want to check in on dad too."

"He has pain with his shoulder, other than that, he's doing well."

"I'll just feel better if I see for myself. What about Jeremy?"

"Actually, I have news on that front. Dr. Andrews finally was able to reach her family. They're trying to make arrangements to get here. Apparently they just had a baby and money is tight for them right now. Jake said he'd make sure their number was in her chart so you could talk to them if you needed to. Maybe you should try to call them to let them know that Jeremy is safe and well cared for."

"I absolutely will. Listen, I'm going to go to say hi to dad, then I'll be with Elena. I have my pager," I tell her before I walk away and push the elevator button.

* * *

"Dad, Papa," I greet them as I walk into his room. They're both looking at me as I walk to his bedside.

"Did you get some sleep, son?"

Nodding, "I actually slept for about fifteen hours straight."

"Good, you know better than to let yourself get so run down. People depend on you, Damon?" Papa admonishes me.

"I know, you're right. I just feel so guilty about Elena," I answer, looking him directly in the eye.

"Son, do you love her?" dad asks.

"Yeah dad, I think I do."

"It's her child that Caroline is taking care of?"

"Ah ha. I don't know if she'll ever forgive me though. I treated her like a jackass because all of my defenses started falling one by one and it put the fear of God into me. I'm a damned fool."

"You'll get no argument out of me, young man," papa jabs, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Enough about what an ass I am. Has Tyler mentioned anything about discharging you yet?"

"No. But he hasn't been here to see me yet today."

"I'll talk to your nurse and tell her to page me if you get released so I can take you home."

"Thank you, Damon. Why don't you run up and see that girl now?"

Smiling for the first time in days, I walk over and give them each a quick hug before saying goodbye. After talking to dad's nurse, I take the stairs and jog up to ICU to see her.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Saltzman?"

"Yes, I'm Jenna Saltzman. Who is this?"

"I'm Dr. Salvatore. I'm one of Elena's doctors. I just wanted to call you to let you know that Jeremy is safe. He's staying with my sister and her family. She's a friend to Elena."

"Oh that is good to know. Thank you. The other doctor said he was safe but didn't know much else. How is my niece?"

"She's holding her own. The pulmonologist I consulted is going to start weaning her off the ventilator in the next day or two. She does still have her chest tube but there's very little drainage from it now. I'm going to have them switch it to water seal then hopefully I can remove that in a day or two as well. She hasn't regained consciousness yet but she's been under the influence of a lot of medication."

"I really want to be with her but our finances are paycheck to paycheck," I hear her voice break as well as a few sniffles.

"I'm sure Elena will understand."

"Please call me if anything happens. Would it be too much to ask you to keep us updated?"

"No, of course not. If you have a pen handy, I'll give you my cell phone number. You can call me anytime."

"Let me grab one," she says as I hear her set the phone down. When I hear her pick up the phone again, she tells me to go ahead and reel off my phone number for her. After giving her my number and assuring her that I'd stay in touch, I end the call. Walking into Elena's room, I breathe out a sigh of relief just to be in her company again. I walk over to the beside and pull up a chair. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, I take her hand in mine then sit down.

"Elena, it's me. I don't know if you can hear me or not but I need to tell you how sorry I am for being such an ass. I just need you to wake up. Even if you hate me forever at least I'll know that you and Jeremy are doing okay. Being with you just caused so many feelings to erupt inside of me. Feelings that I thought long buried. I put up so many walls and you knocked them down one after the next. Then Jeremy called me daddy and I freaked out," I whisper, pouring my heart out while raking my hand through my hair.

"He's staying with Caroline right now. I've gone over there to see him when I've been able to get away from the hospital. You know what, I'm not so scared anymore. I love that little boy and Elena, I think, no I know, that I love you too. I just hope and pray that you'll find it within yourself to forgive me."

Turning my eyes away for a moment, I find my courage again and turn back to her, "Listen, sweetheart, I know I don't have the right to call you that but I hope to earn that right. I need to go. I'm going to take Jeremy and Anna to the playground this afternoon. I'll be back later." Standing up, I drop another kiss to her hand and to the side of her mouth before walking to the door. I turn around and give her one last look before walking away.

* * *

"Do you need me to stay with you tonight dad? Tyler sent me packing again. Tomorrow I'll be back on my regularly scheduled chaos."

"I hate to impose on you Damon, but I would appreciate it."

"Hey, none of that. You're not imposing dad. Besides, I need your advice."

"My advice?"

Nodding, I pull out a chair for him. Walking over to the stove, I turn on the faucet letting some water pour into a pot to boil for some hot chocolate. Then I sit down. "How did you know that mom was it for you?"

Smiling, he reaches for my arm, grasping onto my wrist. "I think you already know that this girl is it. Your heart knows, son."

"I feel like humpty dumpty teetering on the wall. She consumes me when I'm with her."

"What made you pull away from her anyway?"

"Her son called me dad. Those three letters literally put the fear of God into me. I couldn't get away from her fast enough. Then I avoided her for several days. On top of that, Ivy showed up at the hospital. I went to talk to her about her husband's condition. Out of nowhere, she kissed me and I kissed her back. It took a moment for my brain to catch up to my lips but it wasn't quick enough because Elena witnessed it," I explain, staring at my clasped hands.

"Damon?" he whispers.

Raising my eyes to his, he lays his good hand atop my clenched hands before continuing. "I knew your mom was it for me the first time I laid eyes on her. However, she was dating another guy at the time. I thought if nothing else, I could claim her as a friend. So that's what I did. I helped her with her geometry and physics. I'd walk her home after school when her boyfriend was too busy yucking it up with his friends. Within a couple of months, she broke up with Michael and the rest is history."

"Just be the man I know you to be and God willing, she'll give you a chance to apologize. Hopefully she'll give you a do over. If you mean as much to her as she does to you, she'll give you another chance. Although she may play hard to get for a little while, just don't give up. Salvatore men aren't quitters."

Smiling, I stand up and give him a cautious hug as I don't want to hurt him. "Thanks dad."

"You're welcome. Now why don't you pour us each a cup of hot chocolate so we can take it in the living room and watch a movie? We haven't done that in a very long time."

"That sounds great dad," I tell him softly then turn to grab two cups from the cupboard. After making our hot chocolate, I carry it to the living room and hand dad a cup. Sitting down, I kick my boots off. My dad's laughter is contagious. It takes no time at all till I'm laughing right along with him as we watch Cary Grant at his best in '_Arsenic and Old Lace'._

* * *

_Damon now knows where his heart truly lies. Is Elena going to be willing to take a chance on him though? Thank you Eva for all of your friendship and for everything you do for me. You really go above and beyond! Thank you, all of you for reading and reviewing. They really do make my day... 'Shatter Me' has been updated as well. Please click over and check that one out too. _

_I saw 'Jurassic World' yesterday. Needless to say, I will see it a second time. One is never too old to love dinosaurs... Plus Chris Pratt is very nice to look at! And John Williams is brilliant. I could listen to the Jurassic Park theme on repeat continuously. I just love it! I hope you all have a safe and enjoyable weekend. See you next week. _


	14. Come Back Baby

Stooping down so that I'm almost at eye level with him, I look at his perfect little face. "Jeremy, do you want to go down the slide?"

Bobbing his head up and down, he waits for me to stand back up before taking my hand. When we get over to the slide, I stand behind him so he doesn't fall as he crawls up the ladder.

We repeat it a few times before I take him over to the teeter totter. He crawls onto the one side while I go to the other and lift him up and down. Before long Annabelle saunters over and gets on with the seat behind Jeremy while I raise and lower them.

"Uncle Damon, will you push me on the swing?"

"Sure Annabelle. Jeremy, do you want to swing too?"

"Ah ha," he squeals then runs after Annabelle to the swing set.

"Hey dad, help a guy out would you?"

"Can't. Bad shoulder," he says laughing as he stands up and walks over to the three of us. His left arm is still in a sling. He's going to physical therapy for some strengthening exercises. I lift Jeremy into the swing so dad can push him with his good arm.

"Do you like the swings, Jeremy?" my dad asks him.

He just bobs his head. I think he's a little scared because this is the first time he has seen my dad.

"Higher, uncle Damon," Annabelle yells excitedly.

"Hang on tight, princess."

After pushing them for several minutes, I slow Annabelle down so she can parachute out of the swing. She motions for me to bend down so she can whisper in my ear. "I'm hungry."

"You're hungry? What sounds good?"

"Ice cream," she says, smiling coyly although she knows exactly what she's doing. Her mother taught her well. All I can do is chuckle.

"Okay, we'll get some ice cream in a little while."

"Hi dad, Damon. How's your arm?" Stefan asks as he steps in beside dad. I hadn't even noticed him approaching us.

"Hello Stefan. It's feeling pretty good actually. I'm only taking a pain pill in the morning and before I go to bed," dad tells him as he continues to push Jeremy on the swing.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's my day off so I took April to lunch. I thought I'd take a walk and then I saw you all. Who's your little friend?"

"His name is Jeremy. He's Elena's child."

"Jeremy, this is my brother, Stefan." I tell him once dad helps him out of the swing with his good arm.

"We're going to get some ice cream. Do you want to join us?"

"I'd like that, thanks Damon."

"Annabelle, take papa's hand. I pick up Jeremy and put him on my shoulders then the five of us walk into the sundae shop.

Once we order, we take a seat and wait for them to call our number. Jeremy is squirming in his high chair. "Jeremy, what's wrong?"

"Potty," he says.

Chuckling, I help him out of his chair, take his hand and we walk to the bathroom. I help him unzip his pants and pull down his pull up. After draping the toilet seat with one of their disposable liners, I lift him onto it.

"Daymin, I go potty," he squeals, clapping excitedly.

"Yes, you did. Good job little man."

"Where's Stefan?" I ask when Jeremy and I come back to our table. I take a moment to sit him back in his high chair and put one of their disposable bibs on him.

"He walked over to the dollar store across the street," dad replies.

"Order number 54" is spoken over the loud speaker.

"That's us. You want to help me get our treats, Annabelle?"

"Ah ha," she says following me to the counter to pick up our ice cream.

"Here you go papa," she says, handing him his sundae. She takes Jeremy's ice cream and sets it on his tray. Just as I'm about to take a bite of my strawberry sundae, Stefan walks back in carrying a couple of bottles of bubbles.

"I thought maybe they'd like blowing some bubbles when we're done."

"Great idea, Stefan." Turning my attention to Annabelle, "Can you tell Uncle Stefan thank you?"

"Thank you uncle Stefan," she says, as she stuffs a spoonful of chocolate ice cream into her mouth.

"Jeremy, can you say thank you?"

"Tank you," he says, without raising his eyes. He's too focused on getting every last bite of his vanilla ice cream.

After we finish, I gingerly take Jeremy back to the bathroom to get him washed up. Then we go back to the park so he and Annabelle can blow bubbles with the bottles Stefan gave them.

"Thanks Stefan. I'm glad you decided to join us."

"I'm glad too, Stefan," dad says, squeezing his hand.

"Thanks dad," he says softly before turning to look at me. "How is the boy's mother?"

"She's holding her own. I just hope she wakes up soon," I say softly looking at him for a long moment before turning my attention back to Jeremy.

Suddenly our conversation is interrupted when I hear Jeremy crying fiercely.

Running over to pick him up, his eyes are full of tears. "What happened?"

"Bubbos," he screams as the tears come harder.

Picking him up in my arms, I snuggle him against my chest and rub his back. "We'll get you some more, okay?"

When he doesn't answer, I lower my eyes to him. He cried himself to sleep. It actually feels good to hold this little fellow in my arms. I don't know why I was so afraid when he called me daddy. If I were to be honest with myself, I hope Elena will give me a chance to be just that.

"Damon, should we take him home?"

"Yeah dad, I think so."

"Car keys are in my pocket. Stef, do you need a ride home?"

"That would be nice," he replies.

Once we reach my car, I gently hand Jeremy to Stefan so I can dig my keys out of my jeans pocket. After I strap him in his car seat, Annabelle crawls in beside him and Stefan sits beside her in the rear passenger seat while dad gets in beside me in the front seat.

We all go inside when we get to Caroline's house. Carefully, I take Jeremy out of his car seat. Stefan holds the door open for me so I can carry him inside. "Annabelle, is he still sleeping in your room?"

"Yes he does Damon. Her bedroom door is open so you can take him up and lay him down," Caroline says as she walks into the foyer. "Stefan, hi," she greets him.

"Mommy, uncle Stefan bought me some bubbles," Annabelle tells her excitedly.

"Did you tell him thank you?" Caroline asks.

"Ah ha."

"You can go watch cartoons for a little while if you want."

"Come on Annabelle, your old grandpa will watch them with you."

"Yay papa," she squeals, taking his hand and leading him into the living room.

"Thanks for inviting me in, Caroline. I ran into them in the park. We all went for ice cream. It was fun."

"It was sis. You'll have to come with us next time," I tell her before turning around and walking up the stairs to put Jeremy to bed.

Gently I lay him down and take off his shoes before covering him up with a the child's blanket that he has laying at the foot of the toddler bed. Seeing this precious little boy sound asleep brings a big smile to my face. "I hope I can be your daddy some day," I whisper, pressing a kiss to his brow before turning around and quietly walking out of the room.

* * *

"Scalpel," I demand, holding out my gloved hand. When the nurse hands it to me, I press into the woman's chest, opening it up. "Suction," I yell as my assistant sticks the suction device in the incision to get some of the blood out of the way. After cracking the sternum, I ask for the sternal separators so I can get at this woman's heart. Putting it in place, I begin turning the handle, which separates bone from bone. Once I get the sternum separated enough to get my hand in, I stop winding the handle.

"There's the bleeder. Hand me the cauterizer." When I grab onto it, I begin to take care of the bleeder before I carefully probe around her heart to find the bullet fragment. "Yes," I squawk when I feel it between my fingertips. Pulling it out, I drop it into a container then begin to put this woman's chest back together.

* * *

When I finally have a free moment to get something to eat, I grab something from the snack machine and take it along with me to eat while I spend a little time with Elena. "Hi baby," I whisper, dropping a kiss to her forehead. Although I have no right to call her that, I can't stop myself from saying it. I pull the recliner over to her bedside and sit down. Taking her hand, I pet it gently before pressing a kiss to it. "Jeremy is safe. He's staying with Caroline and her husband. He's sharing a room with Annabelle. They're buddies. I spent the day with him and Annabelle yesterday. We went to the park and then to the ice cream shop. He really likes his ice cream but I think he wore more than he ate," I chuckle, squeezing her hand tenderly.

"I just want you to know that I love your little boy. I can't wait to see your eyes again, whether they're blazing with anger or filled with love. I don't care, I just want to see you again, sweetheart," I tell her with as much sincerity as I can summon.

I stay with her for about a half hour then I get up and go back to the ED. Fortunately they don't need my services right now so I go to the lounge to try to catch a little sleep. Maybe an hour later, I'm awakened when my pager starts blaring. Shaking off my sleep, I go into the bathroom and douse my face with some cold water.

When I get to the ED, I'm guided into an exam room only to stop short when I see Stefan sitting on an exam table and April in a chair. "Stefan?"

"I cut my hand open," he grimaces when he shows it to me.

"What happened?"

"He was cutting open a watermelon. He didn't even hear me come into the kitchen," April begins to tell me.

"When she startled me, I slipped with the knife. I was hoping you would be here so you could stitch me up," Stefan explains, taking over for April.

"Let me put some gloves on so I can look at it," I tell him, grabbing a pair of rubber gloves from the counter in the exam room.

"You did a good job." I remark after examining his hand. "I'd be hanging around street corners looking for work if it wasn't for my family," I laugh, shaking my head.

"What?" Stefan asks, looking perplexed.

"In the span of a few weeks, dad has been in the hospital, April had her appendix out and now I have to stitch you up."

"Sorry to inconvenience you," he mutters under his breath.

"Oh come on Stefan, lighten up. I was just kidding."

"Yeah well... I told you that I'm a bit jumpy given my history of hanging around with some, shall we say, less than savory characters," he says, reminding me of our conversation when we went to the baseball game.

I grab a suture kit, some needles, syringes and a vial of lidocaine. Taking a syringe in hand, I screw a needle onto it then stick it in the bottle of lidocaine to pull a hefty amount into the syringe. Taking his hand, I inject lidocaine in several places around the wound. Stefan is fisting his right hand and grimacing but hasn't said a word. "I'll be back in a little bit. We have to give the anesthetic some time to take effect." I tell him then walk out of the room.

Fifteen minutes pass before I go back into the room. "Do you feel that?" I ask when I gently poke his hand with a clean needle.

"No."

Putting on a pair of gloves, I take the needle and suture out of its packet. After giving Stefan a look, I begin to stitch him up, slowly and methodically so his scar won't be too ugly. When I'm done, I grab some dressing supplies and wrap up his hand. "Tell me brother, when was your last tetanus shot?"

"I don't remember?"

"I'm going to have the nurse give you one, okay?"

"If you think I need one, sure."

Just then my pager starts alarming. "I've got to get back to work. The nurse will give you some discharge instructions too. I'll talk to you soon," I tell him, squeezing his shoulder.

"Damon, thank you. We appreciate that you took the time to help him," April says with a genuine smile on her face.

Stopping at the door, I turn around. "He's my brother. I'm supposed to help him." With that, I walk out of the door and run to the ambulance bay.

* * *

Once I finish my work in the ED, I go back to Elena's room. Every time I enter her room, it just seems so surreal. She shouldn't be laying in this bed with an endotracheal tube sticking out of her mouth. For what seems like the millionth time, I pull the recliner next to her bedside, sit down and take her hand in mine. Clinging to her hand helps keep me grounded. Covering my mouth, I yawn deeply then lay my head on her mattress. Even though I had no intention of falling asleep, before long fatigue wins the war and I drift off to sleep.

I don't know how much time has passed when I'm awakened by my ever present pager. Although my eyes are still closed, I reach into my pocket, fumbling around a bit till I get a grip on it. When I open my eyes, I glance at the number. Stuffing it back in my pocket, I go to reach for the phone at Elena's bedside. After I dial, I turn my back to her bed while I take the call. "What do you have Caroline?"

"We have incoming trauma en route, MVA with four victims. ETA approximately twenty minutes," she tells me, trying to keep the anxiety out of her voice.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." I tell her then hang up. Exhaling heavily, I rake my hand through my hair before turning back to Elena. My mouth drops open when I see her staring at me, her eyes wide and full of fear.

* * *

_Finally she's awake and Damon has to leave her... Thank you my dear friend, Eva for everything. I can't say it enough but thank you, all of you so much for the reviews especially but also the follows and favorites too. I posted the first chapter of 'What if I Was Nothing' yesterday. Please take a look at that. 'Shatter Me' has also been updated. Please take a look and feed the muse by reviewing. My dear friend, Florencia7 just commenced her new story 'Let There be Light'. No one writes DE like she does. Another good friend, Angel's blue eyed girl, updated 'All's Fair in Love and War'. Summer also updated 'Stubborn Love'. Her stories are fabulous too. Please do click that review button. Have a wonderful weekend. Until next time, stay safe and happy. _


	15. You Will Be There

"Elena," I gasp. Her heart monitor starts blaring loudly as her pulse sky rockets. She's literally panicking against the restraints that keep her hands from extubating herself.

"Elena, calm down." Taking her hand in mine, I try to reassure her.

"Sweetheart, you were hit by a car. You're going to be fine, just try to relax," I repeat as a nurse runs into the room to check out all the alarms that are sounding due to Elena's agitated state.

"Elena, look at me. Jeremy wasn't hurt. He's been staying with Caroline and her family." I grab the digital picture frame that I bought for her from the bedside stand. I downloaded it with several pictures of Jeremy and some with Jeremy and my family. After pushing it on, I show her some pictures of him and me at the playground as well as pictures of dad and Annabelle smiling with him.

"Elena, I'm going to let the nurses take over. I need to get to the ED, we have a trauma en route. I'll come back as soon as I can okay?"

Although subtle, she does nod. I can see both hurt and confusion dwelling in her eyes. All she knows is that I hurt her deeply. Unable to take my eyes from hers, I unconsciously bite onto my lower lip. Shaking off my stupor, I bend over and steal a kiss from her forehead before leaving to run down to the emergency department.

* * *

By the time I finish two surgeries, it's been several hours since I've seen Elena. When I finally have a free moment, I grab my cell phone to call Elena's aunt.

"Hello?"

"Jenna, hi. It's Damon. Don't panic, for a change I have good news. Elena is awake. I just finished a surgery so I'm on my way to go see her now."

"Oh Damon, that's wonderful news. Thank you so much for calling again. You've been so good about keeping us updated. You don't know how much I've come to appreciate your phone calls," she says, relief evident in her voice.

"You're very welcome. Listen Jenna, if you will allow me, I could buy you and your husband a couple of airline tickets to fly up to see her. I don't want to insult you or overstep my bounds but I think Elena would like to have you here now that she's awake."

"Oh my gosh. Damon, that's so generous of you. I would love to do just that. Let me talk to Ric and then I'll get back to you. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely Jenna. Just let me know so I can make some arrangements."

"I'll let you go so you can go to see her. Thank you again for keeping us so informed."

"You're welcome. It's the least I could do. I care about her so much and I have much to make up for," I tell her honestly.

"You do. Elena is a good person, Damon. Don't give up on her."

"I have no intention of doing that. I'm going to go now. You have a good day and I look forward to hearing from you. Goodbye, Jenna."

When she says goodbye, I click my phone off and drop it into my pocket. After taking a little time for myself to change scrubs and wash off a bit, I take the stairs up to the ICU floor. Inhaling deeply, I stand outside her door, just looking at her. They've taken her off the ventilator and removed her restraints. Closing my eyes, I inhale deeply as I attempt to steel my resolve. No matter how much she may lash out at me, I have to remember that I'm the one who put the words into her mouth. Taking one more deep breath, I push her door open and walk in.

"Hello Elena," I say tentatively as I walk to her bedside. The way her hands are fisting the sheets doesn't escape my attention. Turning my eyes to hers, I can't help but smile when I see the fire smoldering behind them. There's that fire that drew me to her in the first place.

Elena turns away for a few moments. It's as if she's trying to find the words. "Why are you here?" she rasps, her voice hoarse from being intubated for so many days.

Unable to take my eyes from hers, I open my mouth but nothing comes out for several seconds. When I finally find my voice, the words rush out as I try to begin to repair the damage I've caused.

"I'm so sorry Elena. I didn't mean what I said that night. I'm a blubbering idiot, I know that. Please believe me when I tell you that I care about you. I care more than I was ready to admit to that night."

"I'm really not interested in your apologies right now, Damon. But I want to know about Jeremy."

"Like I told you, he's been staying with Caroline and Matt. He and Annabelle are buddies. They got her old toddler bed out of their attic. He stays in her room with her. I've been spending as much time with him as I can." Grabbing my phone again, I go to my album to get to his pictures. Smiling, I show her a video of dad holding the bottle of bubbles while Jeremy tries to blow them. "He and my dad are buddies already too."

I notice as she tries to discreetly wipe a tear from the corner of her eye. "Looks like he's been well taken care of. Thank you, Damon."

"I talked to Jenna before I came back here. Needless to say, she's ecstatic that you're awake and finally on the mend." When she looks at me, I can't tell whether it's gratitude or cynicism. It no surprise that she's still angry at me. In all candor, I expected no less. I notice her hands fist at her sides again for just a moment before relaxing them.

"Why are you doing this?"

Knowing I need to do everything possible to fix this, to fix us, I struggle to find the right words. "Because I care. I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize just how much you've come to mean to me. I know full well what a jackass I can be sometimes. For so long, I wasn't interested in anything more than meaningless sex, one night stands if you will. I know that's shallow but I got hurt once. I didn't want to put myself in that position again. Then you came along and every wall that I've worked so hard to erect, you just obliterated. It literally put the fear of God in me. I can never apologize enough for my abhorrent behavior leading up to and including that night," I exhale, scrubbing my palm across my face.

After dropping my eyes for a long moment, I raise them to hers once more. "Then you got hurt. I had to put my feelings on the back burner to save you. That's when the last wall dropped, Elena, forcing me to admit to myself that I've fallen head over heels for you," I whisper. Her eyes are wide as if in shock and her mouth agape, obviously stunned at my revelation.

"Damon...I," she stutters.

"You don't have to say anything, Elena. Just give me a chance to make it up to you. That's all I'm asking for."

She looks at me through teary eyes, "You hurt me, badly. And it's not just me, Damon. I'm part of a package deal. Jeremy has to be my priority. If I give you another chance, what's to stop you from freaking out again? I can't let you hurt him, Damon. He's just a baby," she tells, turning away to wipe the tears that are trailing down her cheeks.

The hurt reflected in her eyes nearly takes me out at the knees knowing I put it there. "I know I did. I can't even put into words how sorry I am but please, just don't close the door on us. Think it over. I just want the opportunity to earn back your trust."

After several moments, she finally nods. "I'll give it some thought but I can't promise you anything."

"Thank you, Elena. That's all I'm asking for is a chance. I promise you that you won't regret it."

"Can I see Jeremy?"

"No, I'm sorry. He's too young." As tears continue to rain down her cheeks, I pull her into my arms, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

"He misses you so much too. When I'm with him, I just tell him you're sick and need to get better before he can see you. It seems to pacify him for awhile." I'm reveling in the feeling of having her in my arms. As luck would have it, yeah that's sarcasm, my pager alarms. Releasing her, I grab my phone and call the number.

"I'll be down shortly, Care. Elena is awake. Maybe you can come to see her when you have time?"

"Of course I will but you need to get down here, the ambulance is just pulling up," Caroline replies.

"On my way." Stealing one last kiss from her forehead, I tell her goodbye before running out of her room and down the stairs.

* * *

Elena:

When I hear a rap on my door, I look up to see Caroline stick her head through the gap. "Elena, can I come in for a few minutes?"

Nodding, I gesture for her to come on in. She pulls a chair next to the bed before sitting down.

"I wanted to check to see how you're feeling. I also wanted to give you something," she says, reaching into her purse. When she hands me an envelope, my eyes reach hers. "It's just some pictures of Jeremy and some with him and Annabelle. I just thought you might like a few in your room while you're convalescing."

Taking them out of the envelope, I thumb through them. "Thank you so much, Caroline. I miss him so much."

"Don't I know it! I had to have my gall bladder out when Annabelle was two. I was only in the hospital for a couple of days but I missed her so much," Caroline smiles, giving my hand a gentle pat. "Elena, I know I'm probably overstepping my bounds and believe me, I know full well that my brother can be an idiot. But Elena, he really, really cares about you."

Turning away from her for a moment, I inhale deeply before turning my attention back to her. "I couldn't agree more about the idiot part," I utter sarcastically. When Caroline starts to laugh, I can't help but smile.

"You have no idea," she blurts out.

"I need some time to ponder everything. Can you understand that?"

"I not only understand, I think it's a wise decision," she reassures me, squeezing my hand gently.

"Thank you, Caroline."

"No worries, Elena. Listen, I need to pick the kids up from the daycare. How about I call later so you can at least talk to Jeremy on the phone?"

"Oh Caroline, please do."

Standing up, she puts the chair back. "I'll talk to you later," she utters, waving as she walks out of the door.

* * *

Damon:

"Strike three," the umpire yells from behind the plate. Right before our eyes, both benches clear and a melee is taking place right in front of us.

I'm sitting here on the bleachers with my papa next to me as we watch a little league baseball game. The park we always take Annabelle to is a big complex. In addition to the baseball field, there's also a swimming pool, tennis courts, soccer and football fields. It's really a great thing for the kids. "This was really a great idea papa. Thanks for inviting me to come along. Who knew we'd get to witness a brawl though?" I laugh. Before long, order is restored on the baseball field and the game continues.

"It sounded like you could use a time out," he needles, raising his eyebrow at me.

"You know me too well."

"So do you want to talk about it?" he asks pointedly.

"Elena woke up. She's still pretty pissed at me," I utter, looking down at my clenched hands.

"Doesn't she have a reason to be?"

"She does."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to do everything in my power to earn her forgiveness and hopefully her trust again."

Reaching around, he wraps an arm around my shoulder. When I raise my eyes to him, he smiles. "That's my boy. You know what Churchill said, "If you're going through hell, keep going."

"He also said, never, never, never give up. I love her, papa. I want to have a life with her and Jeremy. I haven't told anyone but Jeremy isn't Elena's biological child. He's her half brother. Her mom died when she was just a kid herself. Her dad remarried a woman just a little older than Elena. Jeremy is that woman's child. When they died, Elena adopted him because the grandparents, who disowned their daughter for marrying an older man, were trying to take him away from her. She was appointed as guardian in their wills but they had the means to fight her. She did what she had to do to keep Jeremy," I explain to him.

"It sounds like this one is a keeper."

"She is papa, she is."

* * *

I'm waiting at the airport to pick up Jenna and her family. I didn't tell Elena that she was coming because I wanted it to be a surprise. Elena has been moved out of intensive care and is doing well. She's not ready to be discharged yet by any means but she's making progress. Her broken leg and rib fractures are still the source for much of her pain. Someone was watching out for her given the fact that she didn't have many more broken bones.

Jenna texted me a picture of herself so I'd know who to look for. Before long I see her making her way to the luggage carousel assigned to her flight. "Jenna?" I ask when I get close to her.

"Damon?"

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you," I tell her, extending my hand.

"You too. This is my husband, Ric and our baby, Charlie," she replies, taking a hold of my hand and shaking it.

After shaking his hand too, we wait for their luggage to arrive. "Are you going to need a car rental?" I ask.

"No, we can't impose on you anymore, Damon," Ric answers, shaking his head no.

"You're not imposing. I just want to cheer Elena up. She's been kind of despondent since she can't see Jeremy. They strictly enforce age restrictions at the hospital."

"That little boy is practically her whole life," Ric says, his arms full of luggage.

"He is. He's really a great kid."

"You're in love with her," Jenna muses, smiling.

Smiling, I turn away for a minute before looking back at her. "I am."

"She's lucky to have someone who cares about her so much."

"She's still really tentative around me, not quite trusting that I won't break her heart a second time. I'm not going to give up on her though."

"Good," she says firmly before linking her arm with mine as we walk to the parking lot.

* * *

"Dad, we're here," I yell as we step into his house. It has so many rooms. My dad graciously offered to let Jenna and her family stay here rather than a motel. It took a lot of convincing on my part before they would accept the plane fare. I certainly don't want them to feel further indebted if I pay for a motel room too so my dad really stepped up and offered the perfect solution.

"Hello," dad says when he walks into the foyer to greet our guests. "I'm Jack Salvatore, Damon's dad," he says extending his hand first to Ric and then to Jenna.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore. I don't begin to know how Ric and I can ever repay your kindness," Jenna tells him.

"I have this great big house all to myself. Honestly, I'm thrilled to have some company for a few days," he tells her reassuringly. "Follow me, I'll show you to your room."

When dad comes back downstairs, I walk over to him and give him a light hug. I know his arm is still pretty tender. "Thank you, dad, for everything. I love you so much," I tell him.

"I love you too, Damon. I just want my children to be happy. Clearly this girl is the one for you. I can't wait to meet her."

"I did show her the video with you and Jeremy that I took with my phone. She really liked it."

"He's a precious little boy."

"He is, dad. I already told papa but Jeremy is her half brother slash adopted son. It's a long story and I'll tell you all about it later. I hope Elena will give me the chance to be the father to him that you've been to me."

"Damon," he says, turning away from me for a moment to rub his eyes. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," he whispers after turning around and pulling me into a hug.

Just then Jenna comes down the stairs. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding."

"You're not Jenna. We were just having a father-son moment. Are you ready to go to the hospital to see Elena?"

"I am. Ric is going to stay here with Charlie since he can't go to the hospital with us."

"I can watch the baby if you want. I babysit my grand daughter," dad offers.

"Oh Mr. Salvatore.."

"Please call me Jack," he says, interrupting her.

"Would tomorrow be okay? Ric is tired anyway, he wants to shower and take a nap with Charlie," she explains.

"Certainly, my dear. You just let me know," he says, smiling.

I pull the front door open and motion for Jenna to go outside. "I'll see you later, Dad." I tell him then close the door behind me.

* * *

Elena:

"Oh my God, Jenna," I squeal when Jenna runs in and gives me a big hug.

"I was so worried about you, Elena."

"I'll be fine once I heal up."

"I know you will." Jenna replies, taking a seat in one of the chairs in my room.

"I'll let you ladies visit. Jenna, just page me when you're ready to go back to the house," Damon tells her then turns those beautiful eyes on me before he steps out of the door.

"He really likes you. You are aware of that, right?"

"Actually, he told me he loved me."

"Damon admitted that to me too without any coaxing whatsoever," Jenna reveals, placing her hands over mine.

My eyes widen, "Did he?"

"Do you think you'll be able to forgive him?"

"I've already forgiven him but I'm afraid to trust him again."

"I think he's aware of that. You have to give him credit for trying."

"I do. I want to trust him again, I really do. But he needs to earn it."

"From what I do know of him, I think he's up for the challenge," Jenna says, smiling.

"I think so too," I smile back, taking her hand in mine. Although my mind is full of everything Damon, I need to steer the conversation away from him for awhile. "Enough Damon talk. Tell me all about your trip and the baby and Ric." My thoughts are still with Damon as she begins to tell me all of her baby stories.

* * *

Damon:

"Sssh Jeremy," I whisper, pressing my fingers very softly over his lips. "We have to be really quiet so we don't get caught."

He bobs his head in understanding. Using my hospital ID, I unlock the ground level stairs entrance from outside. Carefully we go up the stairs till we reach the third floor where Elena's room is.

Fortunately the stairway entrance is close to her room. It'll be easier for the two of us to sneak into and out of the stairwell and into her room. Once we arrive, I quietly open the door wide enough to stick my head out to see if anyone is around. Seeing no one, we walk out of the stairwell and stealthily make our way to the right room.

When I hear her say, "come in," after knocking on her door, I pull it open and step inside while holding Jeremy in my arms.

"Sprise, Mommy," he squeaks as he struggles to get out of my arms and over to her. Smiling ear to ear, I hold him tight till I reach her bed and set him down for her. Tears are pouring from her eyes as she wraps her arms around him and peppers his head with kisses.

Reaching out, she takes my hand in hers. "Thank you," she whispers before pressing a hesitant kiss to my palm.

* * *

_Damon is really a stand up guy for bringing Jenna and Ric to Elena. Thank you Eva for everything you do for me. This would not exist if not for you. Thanks so much to all of you who do take those couple of seconds to leave me a few words. The reviews are so important to a writer. I did update 'What If I Was Nothing' yesterday. 'Shatter Me' has also been updated. I do work July 4th so next week's updates may be on time or a little late. It'll depend on how tired I am and how hellish the night was. Nursing is a stressful profession. We quite literally have people's lives in our hands. As my friend, 'chellethebelle' used to say 'reviews are love'. It would be nice to hear from those of you who never review at least once! Stay safe and have a wonderful weekend. Thank you again for all of your support with this and all of my stories. Until next time..._


	16. I Try

"Here we are," I utter as I pull my car in front of Elena's house. After turning off the ignition, I jump out and go around to Elena's side of the car to help her out. Once she's on her feet, I push her door closed before opening the back door to get Jeremy out of his car seat and carry him in the house. I pull him into my arms then set him on his feet. Immediately he takes off running only to tumble to the ground when he trips on something and falls. He's sprawled out partially on the sidewalk, partially on the grass. I let go of Elena's hand and run to him. Stooping down, I help him up and wrap him in my arms. Once his cries calm down a bit, I loosen his grip so I can look him over. Both of his knees are scraped up and bloody. He wails even louder when he sees that he's bleeding.

"Shh, shh, you're alright," I say, trying to soothe him a little bit. Standing up, I lift him into my arms. "Let's go in the house and get you doctored up okay? Does mommy have some bandaids in the house?" With his lower lip sticking way out, he takes his little fist to his eyes then bobs his head.

Laying his head on my shoulder, he turns his eyes to Elena when she catches up to us, "Mama, ban aid?" he sniffles.

"Mama will get you a bandaid," she reassures him before turning away to stick the key into the lock. Push the door open, she steps aside to let me and Jeremy walk in.

"I'll just take him to the bathroom to clean up his knees," I tell her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you, Damon."

"No worries," I tell her softly.

"Jeremy are you hungry?" she asks.

"Me hungy."

"I don't think there's anything in the kitchen. We need to go to the grocery store."

"Um, remember when you gave me the keys a few days ago so I could mow the lawn?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I may or may not have bought a few groceries to stock the cupboards," I tell her before turning around to take Jeremy into the bathroom to clean his owies.

"There you go champ," I tell him after I finish putting the bandaids Elena gave me on his knees. After I lift him down from the sink, he takes off like a rocket yelling for Elena.  
When I reach the kitchen, she's bent down to his level fawning over his now bandaid clad knees.

She looks at me for a moment before turning back to Jeremy. "Maybe Damon will take you outside to play in your sandbox?"

His mouth drops wide open. Clapping, he runs over to me and grabs my hand, pulling me to follow him as hard as he can. "Okay little man, I'm coming." I chuckle.

* * *

"This is a pretty nice place," Ric mentions before tipping his bottle of beer to his mouth.

Since Elena wanted to spend some alone time with Jenna this evening, I invited Ric to go to the Grill with me for a few hours. Although she's still guarded around me, I think she's beginning to come around. She's been home from the hospital a couple of days now. I've stopped in after work the last couple of nights. When we watched a movie last evening, she didn't stiffen when I put my arm around her shoulders. She has no idea how much that meant when she didn't pull away. Ric and Jenna have to go back to Texas next week. Elena wants to get in as much Jenna time as possible till the inevitable goodbye comes. How can I fault her for wanting to spend time with her only living relative.

"Damon?" Ric asks.

"Sorry, they have pretty good food here too. Listen, I invited my brother to join us," I mention just as Stefan steps in beside me.

"You made it. Stefan, this is Elena's uncle Ric. Ric, this is my big brother, Stefan," I say, stepping back when Stefan extends his hand to Ric.

"Nice to meet you, Ric."

"You too," Ric replies.

"Let's get a table. I'm hungry. How's your hand?" I ask him, noticing that he still has a dressing on it.

"It's tight when I try to make a fist. I misplaced my discharge instructions. When can I have the stitches removed?"

"Tell you what, come by the hospital tomorrow and I'll take them out for you. If I'm in the middle of surgery or some other emergency, one of the nurses can take them out."

"How about I text you first. If you don't respond, I'll know you're tied up with more important things."

"Good idea."

"Are you guys ready to order?" Vicky asks as she steps up to our table.

"Hi Vicky, I guess I'll have the bacon cheeseburger, fries and another beer. Ric?"

"I'll have what Damon is having. Thank you," he tells her handing her his menu.

She turns to Stefan to take his order. "Hi Vickie. I'll have the chicken bacon sandwich but I'd like to have Provolone instead of American cheese. I'll have coleslaw instead of fries. Thanks Vicky," he says.

"Did you want another one of those?" she says, pointing to Stefan's bottle of Dr. Pepper.

"Sure, I'll have one more."

"I'll be back with your food shortly. Let me know if you need anything," she says before walking away.

"How's April?" I ask Stefan.

"April is my wife," he says, looking at Ric. "She works at the convenience store on Main and Birch streets. It's close to our place but I still go to walk her home when she works in the evening. I just don't like her walking home by herself at midnight. Mystic Falls is a pretty safe place but it's not crime free either."

"My wife is on maternity leave right now. Our son, Charlie is eight weeks old," Ric mentions.

"So how is dad doing with having a baby in the house?" Stefan asks, smiling.

"Are you kidding? He adores kids. Dad can lift him despite the fact that his shoulder is still on the mend. He's not supposed to lift more than fifteen pounds."

"How is Elena?" Stefan asks tentatively.

I can't help but notice how Ric turned his eyes on me when Stefan mentioned Elena. Shaking off a bit of a chill I feel at the intensity of Ric's stare, I turn back to Stefan. "She's lost a lot of weight so she needs to gain that and her strength back but she's over the moon to have Jeremy in her arms again," I tell him, taking a swig of beer.

"Well little brother, you know what you have to do..."

"I know Stefan. I'm working on it, believe me," I tell him, smiling. When he tilts his soda bottle towards me, I clank them together before we each take a swallow.

* * *

Elena and I are moving slowly but steadily forward. It's been about ten days since she got home from the hospital. I've been spending almost all of my free time with her and Jeremy. A couple of days ago, I brought Annabelle over to their house with me so she could spend some time with him. She told me she misses having her 'little brother' in the house. I almost melted when she told me that. Elena and I haven't gone 'there' yet but at the same time, she doesn't flinch or try to push me away when I wrap an arm around her while we're watching TV or if we're sitting on the deck watching Jeremy play in the backyard.

Ric, Jenna and Charlie have to return to Texas the day after tomorrow. Everyone is off work today so dad decided to throw a farewell barbecue and get together. Everyone is coming including Stefan and April. I'm a bit squeamish about it since dad had a meltdown the last time Stefan set foot in the house. Dad insisted that he wants to try though, something about getting back on the horse and all that. I haven't told Elena about that part of my family yet. Eventually I will.

Dad and Jenna have become fast friends. He and Annabelle took all three of the Saltzman's to Fort McHenry in Baltimore to see the historical site. The significance of Fort McHenry National Monument and Historical Shrine is the part it played in the successful defense of Baltimore in the War of 1812. The inspiration for this defense gave rise to our national anthem, "The Star-Spangled Banner' composed by Francis Scott Key.

In September 1814 the British attack on Baltimore lasted several days, ending in a withdrawal of British forces after the unsuccessful bombardment of Fort McHenry. The Battle of North Point and the attack on Fort McHenry are now known together as the Battle of Baltimore. Annual celebrations to honour Defenders' Day and the writing of "The Star-Spangled Banner" during this fierce assault send you back to 1814 as you hear the roar of cannons and the rattle of musketry echoing across the harbor. It's really quite spectacular to witness. Needless to say, Ric was just in awe from what dad told me.

When I pull up in front of dad's house and park the car, I release my seatbelt and jump out. I walk around to the passenger side to help Elena out of the car.

"Let me help you."

"I can do it, Damon. I'm not helpless you know," she tells me firmly.

"I know you're anything but helpless, but I like to help you," I tell her, pouting.

Although smiling, she rolls her eyes and extends her hand to me. I'm practically beaming when she steps out and presses a kiss to my lips.

"That's very nice. Can I have another?"

Laughing, she places her palms on either side of my face as I wrap my arms around her middle then pull her body flush against mine. "Mmm," I murmur, gazing into her eyes for a long moment before lifting a torrid kiss from her lips.

We're interrupted when suddenly we hear Jenna's voice. "Elena?"

Smiling, I release her just as Jenna reaches us. She hugs Elena then links their arms together to walk her into dad's house. Shaking my head, I chuckle a bit before closing her door. Pulling the back door open, I help a still sleeping Jeremy out of his car seat. "Hey little man," I whisper, fingering the hair on his forehead before lifting him into my arms to carry him into the house.

"Damon?"

"Hi dad."

"Well hello, Jeremy," he says as he walks to stand beside me. Jeremy is barely awake, laying with his head on my shoulder.

"Hi," he says softly in his little boy's voice.

"Um, are Stefan and April here yet? I didn't see their car."

"No, they're not here. He did call though to double check if I really wanted him to come over. Damon, I hate that he feels like that."

"I know dad. It's not like you were faking it. Maybe you should take one of your pills before he gets here?"

"That's a good idea. I think I will. I just don't want to react like that again. I want my son to be able to come into my home without freaking out."

"I know dad," I tell him, draping my around him to squeeze his shoulder for a moment. When I release him, he looks at me with his father, son gaze. "Is papa here yet?"

"He's in the backyard with everyone else. He's completely smitten with your Elena. Come see," he tells me smiling.

Elena is sitting on the picnic table beside him. They're both laughing so hard, I can almost hear them in here. Had he met Elena before?" dad asks.

"Yes, he met her one time when he and I were at the park with Annabelle."

"She's a beautiful young lady, Damon. You chose well," he teases.

"I did choose well," I say, agreeing with him. "Do you need some help in the kitchen?"

"Sure, I can use a hand."

"I'm just going to take him to Elena. Then I'll come and help you, okay?"

"Sounds good, Damon," he says, smiling at me before turning on his heels to walk into the kitchen.

"Here you go," I tell Elena as I carefully place Jeremy in her arms. "Hey Care, when did you get here?"

"Hi. We got here about a half hour ago. Do you want to sit down with us?" Caroline asks, patting the seat beside her.

"Later, I'm going to go help dad get the steaks ready first. Where are Ric and Papa? I thought I just saw them?"

"They just stepped outside of the gate. They went to get some beer and some non alcoholic drinks for Stefan and for Jenna because she's nursing Charlie," Care tells me casually as if saying the sky is blue. Just then I hear a car's ignition firing to life. Turning my eyes to the driveway, I see Papa pull out with Ric in the passenger seat.

"Okay then, time for me to go," I utter, pressing another kiss to Elena's head before walking into the house.

* * *

"Stefan, April, come on in," I tell them when I open the front door for them.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be here, Damon?" I really don't want a repeat of the last time we were here."

"I don't either April. He wants you here. We'll just have to play it as it comes."

"Damon?"

"Elena, come here," I say to her as she walks into the foyer. "You remember Stefan and his wife, April?"

"Yes, we met for a few minutes at the carnival. It's nice to see you again," she says, extending her hand.

"Where were you going?" I ask.

"Just out to the car to grab my light weight sweater. My arms are a little chilly."

"Oh, okay. I'll walk out with you." After retrieving Elena's sweater, we walk back into the house. When we walk into the kitchen to grab Elena a bottle of cold water from the fridge, we can't help but notice that dad seems a little on edge. Stefan is sitting at the kitchen table. "Everything okay?" I ask, the tension in the room as thick as fog.

"I.. I'm okay, Damon," dad says timidly, his eyes on Stefan.

"Dad, I'll just go outside, okay?" Stefan offers.

"No Stefan. I'm fine. I just needed a minute," he utters, turning around so his back is facing Stefan. I can't help but notice how his hands are gripping the sink's edge so tightly that his knuckles are white.

"Dad?"

After taking a couple of deep breaths, he turns around. "It's fine, Damon. Come Stefan, let's go join everyone outside. Damon, when you come out, please bring the steak sauce. It's in one of those side compartments of the refrigerator." I notice dad take another deep breath then he gestures to Stefan to follow him outside.

"Um, is everything okay?" Elena asks.

"It's a long story, Elena. I promise I'll tell you all about the skeletons in my closet, just not here. Is that all right?"

"Yes, it's alright," she replies reassuringly.

"Thank you," I tell her before pulling her into my arms. I hold her for a long moment. Resting my head on the top of hers, I just hold her for a few minutes. I let go of her and take the steak sauce out of the refrigerator. "Here, would you take this outside?"

"Sure," she says, smiling before taking it from me and walking outside.

* * *

"Goodnight Elena," I whisper as I walk to her front door after helping her get Jeremy ready for bed. He's already sound asleep.

"You don't have to leave yet, Damon."

"I do. I have to go to work the first thing in the morning. Then we have to take Ric and Jenna to the airport tomorrow afternoon. But I just wanted to thank you for coming with me today."

"I had a good time. Your dad and grandpa are great."

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky in that respect. I was really proud of my dad. You could see that his nerves were piquing when Stefan got there, he really tampered them down."

"There's a story there, Damon."

"There is but that's for another day. I really need to go home and you need some rest yourself," I tease. Taking a step forward, I embrace her, pulling her flush against me. "Do I get a good night kiss?"

"Well...,"

"None of that Ms. Gilbert. Now, give me a kiss," I demand playfully.

Standing on her tiptoes, she presses her lips to mine weakening my knees at the intensity of it all.

"God, I love you," I mutter into her ear after pulling back from the kiss. Although grinning like the Cheshire cat, she says nothing at my confession. "I'll pick you up around two so you and Jer can ride along to the airport with me okay?"

Nodding, she follows behind me to the door. I take her into my arms and lay one more steaming kiss to her lips before letting go. "Goodnight Elena," I whisper then turn around and walk outside. When I hear her lock the door, I jog down the sidewalk, get into my car and drive home.

* * *

"Goodbye Jenna. I'm going to miss you so much," Elena says while embracing Jenna with almost a death grip.

"I promise we'll come back soon," she reassures her, smiling at me from over Elena's shoulder. "I like this little town so does Ric. And you, young lady have a lot of people that care for you. Who knows, maybe Ric and I will end up here sometime too."

"Oh my gosh, Jenna. That would be so great."

"Don't start making plans yet. We'll have to find jobs and things like that before we can even consider it."

"Just as long as I know it's a possibility, I'll hang onto that," she tells Jenna, pulling her into another hug.

Jenna releases her and walks over to me. "You take care of her, do you hear?"

"Yes mam," I reply with a mock salute.

"You better or you'll have me to answer to, okay?"

"I promise, Jenna."

"I trust you Damon. I can see how much you love her and Jeremy." After staring at me for a few seconds, she wraps her arm around my neck, pulling me into a hug. I press a kiss to her cheek when she pulls back as Ric steps in beside me.

"Damon, it's been a pleasure. Thank you so much for helping us get here. I don't know how we'll ever thank you."

"Please Ric, it was nothing. I just wanted her to be happy. The money was well spent. Please don't give it another thought," I tell him, extending my hand to shake.

Grabbing my hand, he pulls me into a guy hug. Releasing me, he picks up Charlie's car seat. After saying our final goodbyes, they disappear to find their waiting area.

* * *

"Hey you," I greet when she picks up her phone.

"Hi," she replies softly.

"I just stepped into my house."

"You've had a busy day?"

"I have. There was an ATV wreck, a couple of kids. Thankfully they're both still alive. I hate having to put children back together," I whisper.

"Damon?"

"I know. The reason I called, I'd like to invite you and Jeremy over for supper tomorrow evening. Dad and papa will be here too. I'm a pretty good cook, really," I tell her, unable to keep the hint of neediness out of my voice.

"That sounds nice. We'd love to Damon. Thank you."

"No, lovely lady, thank you. I'll pick you up around five thirty. Is that okay?

"Perfect," she says, her voice trailing off when suddenly I hear crying in the background.

"Listen Damon, I have to go. Jeremy is crying."

"Good night Elena, I love you." There's silence on the other end of the phone line for a long second or two.

"We'll talk tomorrow. Bye," she whispers then clicks off the phone.

After clicking off my phone, I exhale deeply. That long pause of hers has me feeling a bit on edge. Knowing I need to work off some of this restless energy or I'll never get to sleep tonight, I run upstairs and change into a pair of shorts and tee shirt. After putting on my running shoes, I take off down the street, hitting the pavement hard with each step.

* * *

_Thank you Eva. Thanks to all of you as well. 'What if I Was Nothing' updated yesterday. 'Shatter Me' updated today too. Please give them a look. I'm hard at work on 'The Unforgiven'. I'll give you a sneak peek when it's closer to being done. _

_Happy 239th Birthday America. "...But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same Object, evinces a design to reduce them under absolute Despotism, it is their right, it is their duty, to throw off such Government, and to provide new Guards for their future security." Excerpt from 'The Declaration of Independence'. _

_'It will be celebrated with pomp and parade.. bonfires and illuminations from one end of this continent to the other' John Adams_

_"I know not what course others may take, but as for me, Give me liberty or give me death." Patrick Henry_

_*Reviews Are Love*... Happy Independence Day to my fellow Americans. Hope you all have a safe and wonderful weekend. Until next time. _


	17. Love Walks In

"Dad, can you watch the stove while I run over to pick up Elena and Jeremy?"

"Sure. Do you need me to make anything?"

"You could get the garlic bread ready if you want? Otherwise I'll do it when I get back."

"You go on now, I'll get it ready."

"Damon?"

When I hear that, I walk into the living room to grab my keys, stopping for a moment to look at the TV just in time to see the batter hit a homerun over the centerfield fence. After watching him round the bases, I turn to my attention back to my grandfather.

"Did you want something papa?"

"Do you have anymore of this lemonade? It really hits the spot."

"Papa, I made that. There's a gallon jug in the refrigerator. Help yourself."

"I will. Thank you."

"Anything else? I'm going to run over and pick up our guests."

"Drive carefully."

"I will, thanks papa." I tell him then pick up my keys and trot outside to my car.

* * *

Just as I raise my hand to rap on her door, Elena pulls it open. "Hello Elena."

"Hi. Come on in," she tells me, motioning with her hand.

"Daymin," Jeremy screams then runs right to me.

I lift him into my arms. "Hey little man. How are you today?"

"I good," he tells me then presses his little hands on each side of my face to give me a sloppy kiss.

"What's that for?" I tease.

"I wuv you."

I all but melt at those words. Swallowing back the lump in my throat, my voice cracks a bit when I tell him, "I love you too, Jeremy." When I turn my eyes to Elena, I exhale a breath of relief to see her smiling at both of us through glistening eyes.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just let me grab his bag."

After securing Jeremy in the car seat I bought, I drive back over to my house, clutching her hand in mine.

* * *

"Oh my goodness Damon. I don't think I could eat another bite. Who taught you how to cook?" Elena remarks, pushing her chair away from the table just a little bit.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my homemade manicotti. My mom taught me how to cook."

"Obviously you paid attention," she says, as she turns to Jeremy to wipe off his face and fingers.

"Damon was always very attentive when my Annabelle would try to show him something. One day, his mom and I were out getting some groceries. When we walked into the house, Damon was covered in flour, it was strewn all over the place. The boy's dog was licking it up. Damon was just sitting on the floor shaking his head. His mom and I burst out in a raucous laughter. I think I even have a picture of him somewhere. He was trying to make some bread. He had the mixer turned on but turned his back for a minute. His cat jumped onto the counter and knocked the mixer into the dry flour. Needless to say, that's how it got all over the place," Dad tells her, still laughing at my expense all these years later.

"Thanks for that dad," I utter before smiling myself.

"Are you going to go back to work, Elena?" Papa asks, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes, but I won't be able to for a few weeks. I have to get an okay from my doctor first."

"Enjoy your time off with Jeremy. Kids grow up much too fast. Jack's mother and I got married in our thirties. I was in the military and when I got out, we did some traveling. As such, Jack is our only child. We tried for more but I guess it just wasn't meant to be," Papa says wistfully.

"I know. I've had him since he was barely a year old. I can't believe how big he is already."

"They do grow fast. Stefan is thirty two, Caroline is twenty nine and Damon is almost twenty eight," Dad mentions.

"Almost twenty eight? Do you have a birthday coming up?"

"No comment."

"Oh come on Damon. When is your birthday?"

"July fourth."

"Awe, you're an Independence Day baby," she fawns.

"I am. And dad has never let me forget that they had to miss the fireworks display that year," I tell her, my gaze falling on my dad.

"Oh Damon. You know it was only in jest," Dad scolds playfully.

"Yeah, I know. Do you guys want some dessert? I made some cookies and I've got ice cream."

"Ice keem," Jeremy squeals, clapping.

"Do you like ice cream?" I tease him, ruffling his hair when I get up to dish it out.

* * *

"I'll walk you to the car," I say to papa and dad as I help him put his jacket on. His shoulder is still giving him some grief.

"We still on for golf Saturday?" papa asks me while he adjusts his jacket and puts his fedora on.

Nodding, I turn to him, "Ah ha. I'm going to kick your ass this weekend too," I smirk.

"Dream on boy," he says, scoffing at me.

"Twenty bucks says I win."

"You're on young man. Be prepared to pay up," he tells me with a wink.

"Dad, when your shoulder is better, you're going to have to join us on the links."

"I look forward to it. Thanks for inviting us for supper." He then turns to Elena, taking her hand in his and pressing a soft kiss to it.

"Elena, it's was lovely to see you again," he says, exuding the Salvatore charm.

"You're making me swoon, Mr. Salvatore," she says, smiling.

"Clearly my work is done here. Let's go dad," he says to papa.

"I'll be right back," I say to Elena as I follow dad and papa outside to walk them to their car.

* * *

When I step back in the house, Elena is sitting in my rocking chair with Jeremy in her arms. Bringing her fingers to her lips, she shushes me as she continues to rock him to sleep.

Whispering, I ask if she wants to put him to sleep on my bed. Nodding, I carefully lift him into my arms and carry him upstairs to my bedroom. After gently laying him on my bed, I surround him with pillows. Elena steps into my room with a baby monitor so one of us can come to him if he starts to fuss while we're talking. After she plugs one part of it into the wall, she hands me the receiver part then we carefully step out of my room and close the door ever so quietly so as not to wake him. Taking her hand in mine, we walk down the stairs and settle in the living room.

"Have a seat," I tell her gesturing to the couch.

"This is hard for me Elena. I tend to keep things tight to the vest. I don't like to share this side of myself. Aside from my family, I've always been pretty stoic with others. But you have no idea how much I struggle to keep my emotions under lock and key around you. I want you to know me, all of me, warts and all," I explain, taking a seat opposite her on the couch.

"I'm sure you remember seeing me kiss that woman." When I turn my eyes to Elena, I can see that she's a bit wary and her hands are clasped together tightly in her lap.

"I want to be completely honest with you. I don't want any secrets between us." I squeeze her forearm gently and release it before continuing.

"There's a story there too. I was completely in love with her at one time in my life. We were together for about two years while I was in med school. Aside from school and my family, my world revolved around her. I thought she felt the same, but she didn't. One day, I brought up marriage to her. You should have seen the look on her face. She looked horrified. I'll never forget it. It was then that she told me she didn't love me." Pausing a minute, I scrub my hand over face before turning back to Elena.

"She wasn't cruel, she didn't cheat on me, she simply didn't love me back. She moved out of our apartment the next day while I was at the hospital but not without leaving me a letter apologizing.

It broke me because I was completely, irrevocably in love with her yet she felt nothing but affection for me. I wanted marriage, babies, the whole nine yards, just everything with her. After I finished my residency and moved back here, I threw myself into my work and one night stands. I'm not proud of that, but.." When I feel Elena placing her hand over mine, I take a deep cleansing breath and continue.

"That day at the hospital. I operated on her husband. She simply kissed me. I'm sorry it took my brain a moment to catch up but I swear, Elena, that I pushed her away. I told her that it couldn't happen again. Ivy apologized profusely saying she didn't know what came over her either. Also that she's head over heels for her husband. But I'm so sorry you had to see that and that I acted like such an ass." I tell her with all the sincerity I can summon.

"Thank you for telling me this Damon. I'll admit, I was jealous when I saw you kiss that woman. Obviously I didn't know the story behind it but it hurt you know?"

"I know, Elena and I'm so sorry," I tell her. When she scoots closer to me on the couch, I wrap my arms around her and pull her against my chest. After pressing a kiss to her lush lips, I begin to tell her about Stefan.

"My mom was kind of the glue that held our family together. Don't get me wrong, I adore my dad. I couldn't ask for better but she just had this sense of calm about her. Salvatore men are passionate, short-fused folks. So yeah, I'm more of my dad's son. When she died, Stefan really spiraled. He started hanging around with the dregs of society and then started experimenting with drugs. It didn't take long for him to become enslaved to his addiction. It was when he started shooting up heroin that he really changed into someone that none of us recognized anymore," I tell her, closing my eyes.

When I open them again, she raises up a little bit to lift a kiss from my lips, giving me courage. "Stefan would disappear for days, weeks on end. We worried about him so much. He spurned every offer we made to help him. One day, dad had invited Caroline and I over for supper. I happened to get off of work a little early that evening. I had this gnawing feeling all day. So I decided I'd go straight to dad's house rather than go home to shower and change. I still had some clothes at his house so I figured I could shower there," I tell her, exhaling heavily.

"When I walked into the house, I just felt chills. It was eerily quiet with just one lamp turned on. Dad liked to have the place well lit. I just had a sense that something was very wrong so I cautiously started to look around as quietly as I could. The house had been ransacked. Furniture was toppled, glass broken. Then I saw his shoes sticking out from under some debris. I've never seen anything so scary in my whole life, Elena. Dad was laying in a pool of his own blood. He'd been beaten," I whisper, reaching up to wipe the hint of a tear that's threatening to fall.

"Damon, I'm so sorry," she tells me sincerely, snuggling into my chest even closer.

"He almost died, Elena. Stefan beat him to within an inch of his life. That's what happens when you're so desperate for your next fix that you'll do whatever it takes to score a hit. With the distance of time, I now realize that 'that' Stefan wasn't my brother. Dad suffers from PTSD since the beating," I utter, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Stefan disappeared after that for five long years. None of us heard anything from him. Out of the blue he called dad and said he wanted to see us, all three of us. Dad had a little bit of a relapse when Stefan came into our house again. Other than that, he's made a remarkable recovery both physically and emotionally. I think it was just Stefan being back in the house. That's what you saw the other day, dad getting edgy seeing Stefan in his house."

"You can hardly blame him. You say he nearly died?"

"Yeah he did. If I hadn't gone over when I did, he would've died at the scene," I whisper, pressing another kiss to the crown of her head.

"Stefan looks healthy," she remarks.

"He is doing great. I'm proud of him. However, I don't quite trust him completely yet. I don't want him to be alone with dad till I'm certain that he's off the drugs for good. He tells me he still struggles everyday but his wife has really been a godsend to him. I don't know her very well yet but April seems really good for him."

"That must've been so hard for all of you to see someone you love so much descend into such madness?" she mentions.

"It was but I don't want to talk about them anymore. I want to talk about us. I was attracted to you the moment I laid eyes on you, Elena. We were getting close and having fun. I even enjoyed being with Jeremy. But that night he called me 'dad', I freaked out. I'm so sorry about that. I have no explanation for it and there aren't enough I'm sorrys to make up for my abhorrent behavior. And then when you were hurt, my world tipped off its axis. I knew that I had to make it up to you somehow. I'm so, so sorry that it took a near tragedy for it to sink into my thick skull just how much you mean to me. I know now, Elena. I love you. I am totally and completely, head over heels in love with you."

She raises up, taking my face in her hands before crashing her lips to mine. I can feel her fire as she teases my lips with her tongue till I open my mouth and let her in. After several moments, she pulls back leaving me panting. "I love you too, Damon," she whispers.

"Stay with me tonight?"

She nods her head vigorously. I scoot out from under her to stand up before lifting her into my arms. I carry her up to my room bridal style only to remember that Jeremy is sleeping on my bed. After setting her down onto my bed. "I'm just going to go pull down the covers in the room next door then run down and grab the baby monitor. I'll be right back."

When I get back, I carefully take Jeremy into my arms carrying him across the hall to my spare bedroom. Elena follows setting the baby monitor on the bedside stand. "The little meerkat you bought him is in his baby bag. I'll go and get it. He always sleeps with it," she tells me, lifting a kiss from my lips.

After we get him tucked in with his stuffed pal in his arms, I turn on the lamp at the bedside so he has a little night light. Taking Elena's hand, I lead her back into my bedroom. Shutting the door behind us, I immediately wrap my arms around her and press my lips to hers in a sweltering kiss. Needing a breath of air, I pull away before nuzzling her neck and dropping kisses to every inch of her exposed skin. When I hear her whimper, I pull back and look into her eyes.

Nodding her consent, I unzip her dress, then drop a sleeve from one shoulder then the next. When it falls to the floor, I help her step out of it so she doesn't trip. Then I lift her into my arms once more and carry her to my bed. Once I lay her down, I crawl on top of her to smother her beautiful body with kisses, nips and hugs. I raise up off of her when she starts to sit up, reaching around to unclasp her bra.

With her eyes fixed on mine, she drops her shoulders letting the bra straps slide down her arms. I help her take it the rest of the way off. I'm awestruck by the magnificence of her body.

"Beautiful," I whisper when I take her breasts into my hands, kneading them and caressing them. I'm absolutely mesmerized by her blazing eyes and her moans.

"Damon, I... "

"What do you need, sweetheart?" I tell her as I continue to caress her gorgeous bosom.

"Please... " she says, then moans even louder when I take one of her nipples into my mouth, suckling and biting till she's writhing beneath me. Letting it go with plop, I raise up and take those beautiful lips of hers for another ride. I can't get enough of this woman. I pull back and work my way down her body till I get to her panties. When I see her lust blown eyes, I slip my thumbs into the elastic and pull them down her svelte legs. I quickly rid myself of my own clothes before crawling back into bed with her. Spreading her legs, I press my lips to her moist flesh. It takes no time at all for her to start squirming and whimpering and then she screams my name as her body arcs up off the bed. I gently coax her through her orgasm.

"You're so incredibly beautiful like this, when you surrender yourself to the throes of passion," I whisper, pressing another torrid kiss to her swollen lips.

When she finally opens her eyes, I slide inside of her. I drop my head onto her chest to try and ground myself for a moment. The feeling of being inside of her is enough to make me erupt like a teenaged boy.

"Damon?"

"I'm okay. I'm just savoring how unbelievably good it feels to be inside of you, Elena." I raise my head to steal another kiss from her lips and then I begin to move. When she wraps her legs around my waist, my eyes roll back into my head for a moment. Chill bumps begin to erupt on my body as I continue to push in and out while swiveling my hips. She surprises me when she flips us over so she's on top, all the while keeping me inside of her.

I place my hands on her hips as she places her palms on my chest before beginning to move up and down. Using my hands as leverage, I pull her down even harder onto me. When I feel her beginning to tire, I sit up, pull her flush against my body while raising my hips to thrust deeper inside of her. After one more thrust, I feel her body begin to shake and quiver in my arms as she cries out my name. I pull her even tighter to my chest as I continue till I tumble off the precipice and slowly waft down to earth, utterly boneless.

"Damon, I.. I've never felt so complete before," she whispers, pressing a kiss to my chest where I'm still holding her close.

"I'm never letting you go," I pant breathlessly.

"Promise?"

"I promise," I whisper sincerely, stealing one more kiss. After she rolls off of me, she snuggles in against my chest as I wrap one arm around her and stroke her hair with the other. I drop yet another kiss to her crown then close my eyes, my heart bursting with so much love for this woman lying here in my arms. When I look down, she's sound asleep.

"I'm going to marry you someday, Elena Gilbert," I whisper before closing my eyes, letting sleep consume me.

* * *

_Thank you so much Eva. I hope you're having a wonderful time. Thank you so much, all of you. With this chapter, this will surpass 'Breathe' as my most reviewed story. THANK YOU. One chapter left. *tears* Although I appreciate the favorites and the follows and the fact that you're interested enough to follow along as things unfold, I don't know why some of you never review? Especially when I see that a few of you do take the time to review other stories? _

_Still working hard on 'The Unforgiven'.. There's a lot of research involved so it's going slower than I'd like it to. Plus my brilliant friend and beta is on a much deserved vacation. But when I see the end in sight, I'll give you a sneak peak._

_'What If I Was Nothing' has been updated as well as 'Shatter Me'. Much left to come in both of these stories. I hope you all have a safe and lovely weekend. Thank you again for all of your support with this story and all of my stories. This one has been the most successful by far. Until next time... _


	18. Nothing Else Matters

_I'm sad to see this story end. I'm really proud of the way this one came together. Thank you all so much for making this a success. I do think a writer improves over time just as in any profession. Nursing too, knowing it by the book is one thing, but it's experience guided by wisdom that makes a good nurse. You can't always go by the book so to speak because every patient is different. _

_I do hope you all enjoy the final chapter: 'Nothing Else Matters'_

* * *

_So close no matter how far_  
_Couldn't be much more from the heart_  
_Forever trusting who we are_  
_And nothing else matters_

_Never opened myself this way_  
_Life is ours, we live it our way_  
_All these words, I don't just say_  
_And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you_  
_Every day for us something new_  
_Open mind for a different view_  
_And nothing else matters_

Approximately two years into the future:

Beep, beep, beep, beep, my pager alarms. Still half asleep, I grope for it till I finally get my hands on it. After looking at the number, I grab my lab coat then run down the stairs to ED.

"What do you have for me?"

"MVA, the ambulance is just pulling up now," Caroline tells me.

Nodding, I hurry toward the ambulance bay to help the EMT's bring the patient into a trauma room. Immediate I put my stethoscope in my ears and place the bell on his chest to listen to his heart and lung sounds.

"What's the story?" I ask Jackson, who's one of the transporting EMT's.

"Someone ran a stop light and 'tee-boned' his car. We had to call the fire department to bring the 'jaws of life' to free him from the wreckage."

"Was he conscious at the scene?" I ask as I turn my pen light on to check his pupils for reactivity.

"Just barely, he was moaning initially but then lost consciousness," Jackson informs me.

"Amy get radiology and lab in here. I want a CBC, coags and a chemistry panel. We need radiology stat for a chest x ray. His left lung sounds are really diminished. He probably has a pneumo," I say aloud.

"We need to clear his spine too before we remove his C-collar. After his chest film is taken, I insert a triple lumen subclavian catheter to infuse blood and fluids before turning my attention to his chest x ray.

"Hand me a chest tube kit," I bark. Once I secure a sterile field and put the patient into position for chest tube placement, I take a needle and some lidocaine to anesthetize the area. I give it only seconds to work then insert another needle to aspirate some blood. Once I do that, I discard the needle and take hold of the scalpel to make incision. I then take the chest tube catheter and place it into the incision. Immediately blood runs into the drainage container. Taking some silk suture, I sew the chest tube into place before applying an occlusive dressing to the site.

"Amy, can you sink an NG so we can see if he has any blood in his belly? It looks distended and I don't hear much for bowel tones." After she does that, I watch as she puts some sterile saline into his gut and then aspirates some blood back. "We need to get him to CT. I need pictures of his head, neck and abdomen. Come on people, let's move," I tell them as we hurry to push his gurney to radiology for the cat scan.

* * *

By the time I finish the man's surgery, I'm dead on my feet. He's critically injured though so I need to stay at the hospital for a few hours. After taking time to talk to his family, I go to the doctor's lounge to put my feet up for a little while. Kicking off my boots, I put my feet up and close my eyes.

It takes no time at all till I'm awakened again. Quickly, I slip my boots back on and jog down the stairs, back to ED.

Bordering on the brink of exhaustion, I exhale sharply and ask, "What do you have for me now?"

"Some guy on an ATV didn't see a barbed wire fence. He's in trauma room five," Caroline tells me, handing me a chart.

After clearing him of any other injuries, I end up placing eighty seven sutures in the guy.

"I'm going to admit you to the hospital overnight for observation. You could have a concussion. You're lucky you weren't more severely injured," I tell him.

"Your family will be able to see you when you get into a room."

"Thank you, Dr. Salvatore," he tells me.

Nodding, I walk out of the door. Exhaling deeply, I take the time to check in on my surgical patient once more. After passing on report to Dr. Winchester, who's now on duty, I go back to the doctor's lounge to shower and change clothes. I trot down the stairs to leave the hospital from the ED entrance.

"I'm going home, Caroline. Tomorrow is a big day."

"I can imagine. Are you nervous?"

"A little bit if I'm being honest with myself," I tell her with a yawn. I turn my head when I hear someone walking towards us.

"I haven't talked to Elena for a few days. How is she enjoying her maternity leave?" Bonnie asks as she walks up to Caroline and me.

"She's doing great, Bonnie. Thanks for asking."

"I'm going home. Tell her I'll give her a call soon. Bye," she says, stepping out of the sliding doors.

Yawning deeply, I cover my mouth. "Listen Care, I've got to go home. I'm dead on my feet."

"Drive safely. Good luck tomorrow," she says, giving me a hug.

"Thanks sis. I'm leaving now, goodnight," I tell her as I step out of the sliding doors myself.

* * *

"Which courtroom do we go to?" I ask our lawyer, Jules, just as we all step inside the Spotsylvania County Court House.

"We won't be going into a courtroom. The hearing will be in Judge Clements chambers," she replies, motioning the direction for us to walk. Taking Jeremy's hand in mine, we walk down the hallway and into the correct room. Jules informs the secretary that we are here. After several minutes, she leads us into the Judge's chambers.

"Mr. Salvatore," she says offering me his hand to shake.

"Your Honor," I respond, shaking her hand.

"Have a seat everyone," she tells us, taking a seat herself.

Jules hands her our brief. "It is Mr. Salvatore's wish to adopt Jeremy Gilbert," she explains to the judge as she opens up our brief.

She takes a few moments to look over the paper work. By the time she finishes reading it, my clammy palms are fisting and butterflies are swirling in my gut. I breathe a sigh of relief when she finally closes the file and raises her eyes to mine.

"I'd like to hear what Mr. Salvatore has to say."

"Yes, Your Honor, it is my desire to make Jeremy my son legally although he already is mine emotionally and in my heart."

"Everything seems to be in order here. You have met all the requirements to move forward on this," she says, looking at our attorney.

"And these forms were signed of his free will and not under duress?"

"Yes, Your Honor. Mr. Salvatore very much desires to be Jeremy's legal father."

"I'd like to speak to Jeremy for a moment."

"Jeremy, the judge would like to talk to you. Can you go and say a few words to her?" I ask, nudging him forward with the palm of my hand. Jeremy looks at me, shaking his head no.

"It's okay little man. You can go talk to the lady. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I promise you don't have anything to be afraid of Jeremy," the judge says smiling at him.

Jeremy crawls off of my lap and slowly, skittishly walks toward Judge Clements.

"Can you tell me who these people are?" she asks him.

"My mommy, my daddy and my brand new baby sister Kaia. And that man is my papa and the other one is my great grandpa," Jeremy says, pointing each of us out.

"And who's that guy again?" she asks Jeremy as he's pointing at me.

"That's my daddy."

"How would you feel if he wasn't going to be your daddy?" she asks him hypothetically.

"Mama," he squeals, his face scrunching up as tears begin to fall.

"It's okay Jeremy. Your daddy isn't going anywhere," she reassures him, before giving him a gentle prod back towards me. After I pull him back on my lap, the Judge continues.

"I know all I need to know. I am going to approve the name change to Jeremy Gilbert-Salvatore as requested." The judge then signs the paperwork and hands them back to Jules.

"You'll need to file those with the Clerk of Courts," she cautions her before turning to me, offering her hand once more.

"Congratulations Mr. Salvatore. You have a fine family here."

"Thank you Your Honor. You have no idea how happy I am right now," I say, shaking her hand so tightly that she takes a moment to shake it out once I let go. After we walk out of her chambers, I lift Jeremy into my arms and wrap my other arm around my wife's waist to pull her in for a kiss.

"Congratulations Damon," both dad and papa tell me, shaking my hand before pulling me in for a hug. When papa releases me, I pull Elena to me again.

"Thank you Jules," Elena says, wiping a tear from her eye. She sets Kaia's carrier on the floor to wipe her eyes.

"You're welcome. I wish all my cases had such a happy ending." Then she walks off to file our papers with the Clerk.

"Let's go home," I say as I press a kiss to my newly legal son's cheek.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you," we all sing. It's Jeremy's fifth birthday party and a celebration of him becoming a Salvatore. Elena steps over and places a big birthday cake in front of him, the five candles twinkling.

"Make a wish and blow them out," I encourage him. He puts his index finger on his lip for a second then takes a deep breath and blows out his candles.

"What did you wish for?" Elena asks as she places a blanket covered Kaia to her breast.

"I already got my wish. I got a daddy," he says with all the innocence of a child. I have to turn away for a moment when I feel my eyes welling with moisture. After wiping them off, I press a kiss to my son's head. My dad who is standing beside me wraps his arm around my shoulder, squeezing gently. When I look into his eyes, he's smiling knowingly.

"It's a good feeling isn't it?" he says to me.

"Yeah dad, it really is."

Turning my attention back to Jeremy, I ask him, "Do you want daddy to help you cut your cake?"

"Yes please," he squeals, clapping his hands.

Carefully, I put the knife in his hand, placing mine atop his, cutting into the cake. Once we cut several slices, I give him the spatula and help him plate it. Elena is scooping ice cream onto each plate then passes it out.

"It's yummy, Auntie Elena," Annabelle tells her, chocolate crumbs on her lips.

"Your uncle Damon actually baked it," she tells her.

"Here you go, papa," I tell him, handing him a plate.

"Thanks, Damon. I'm really proud of you young man. I knew she was the one for you that day we met her in the park. Remember?"

"Thank you, papa. I do remember." Suddenly I feel a tug on my shirt. I look down to see my eighteen month old nephew, Ben with his pacifier in his mouth. Lifting him into my arms, I look around for Caroline. Annabelle had been hoping for a brother or a sister for quite awhile. Matt and Caroline had been trying for a couple of years before the stick finally turned pink. Whereas Annabelle resembles Matt, Ben is the spitting image of a baby Caroline. Standing behind Annabelle, I don't think she realized that he walked off because she looks panicked till she sees him in my arms.

"Matt, why weren't you watching him?" she squeaks, her voice high with anxiety.

"I was watching him. I watched him walk over to Damon. You needn't have panicked," he tells her calmly.

"I'm sorry," she tells him, embarrassed.

"It's okay, Care. I'd have panicked too if I didn't see where Jeremy walked off to. It's part of being a parent I've learned."

"Proud of you little brother," she whispers, laying her head on my shoulder for a moment before taking Ben from my arms.

"Stefan, April, I'm so glad you could make it," I tell them when I see them walking up to the group of picnic tables that we've grouped together to accommodate our family.

Smiling, he shakes my hand. "We wouldn't miss it, Damon." Turning to Jeremy, he hands him a present, "Happy Birthday Jeremy. This is from me and your aunt April."

"Thank you," he squeals, his mouth wide with delight as he tears into the package.

"How are you doing, Stefan?" I ask pulling him aside, knowing he's been struggling recently since April confided in me.

"I'm much better, Damon. I joined a support group. It's been nearly four years and I still have moments where I want a hit so badly. Then I look at my wife and think of how I lost all of you for so long. It really gives me perspective you know?"

"I don't know the pull of addiction Stefan. But I have to tell you that I'm so proud of the man you've become. For quite awhile, I've felt more like the big brother. But I don't have to shoulder that responsibility anymore because you've really stepped up. I'm glad you're back in our lives, Stef," I tell him sincerely.

"Damon?"

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know that I love you. We all love you. And Stefan, I trust you to be with dad now. I'm sorry it took me so long to get to this point but I had to be sure. I hope you can understand that?"

"I do, Damon," he says, pulling me to him for a brotherly hug.

"Daddy?"

"My son is calling Stefan," I say, patting him on the shoulder before walking over to where Jeremy is. "What is it Jer?"

"Can you help me climb that tree over there?"

"I don't know buddy. Your mom will have my neck if you fall."

"Please daddy?"

"Okay, but I'm climbing the tree with you." I take him into my arms and we walk over to the tree. After lifting him onto a branch, I climb up myself, keeping a grip on his overall straps so I have something to hang onto should he slip.

"What the *&amp;*^#* are you two doing up there?" Elena demands, glaring at us with her hands on her hips .

"He wanted to climb the tree, mom."

"If he wanted to jump the Grand Canyon with a motorcycle would you let him?"

"Now Elena..."

"Don't you now Elena me. You two get down before one of you gets hurt," she barks. My beautiful wife could masquerade as a drill sergeant I swear.

"You heard her bud. Let's get down," I tell him, jumping down. Raising my arms, he jumps into them sending us both flying backwards. Luckily Stefan was close and kept us from crashing to the ground.

"Whoa," Stefan remarks, unable to stifle a laugh.

"Thanks Stefan," I utter, breaking out in uproarious laughter myself as I set Jeremy down before brushing the leaves off of my jeans.

We finally get home around six in the evening. Elena puts Kaia to bed while I take Jeremy upstairs to give him a bath. He's filthy, having played in the dirt and sand of the playground most of the afternoon. We're both exhausted by the time we get them both to sleep a couple of hours later. I collapse onto the bed beside her as she's watching a vampire show on TV.

"What's this?"

"_The Vampire Diaries_." She points to the dark haired guy with the swagger who's on the screen, "That guy is named Damon too. He's so handsome, not unlike you in that respect," she remarks, practically drooling and unable to take her eyes off the TV Damon.

"Oh please, I'm much better looking than that," I scoff.

"I don't know about that," she teases, running her index finger along my jaw teasingly.

"I bet he doesn't have the 'tools' to send you into the stratosphere like I do," I brag, raising my eyebrows seductively.

"How can I know that unless I take him out for a test drive?" she asks, her voice husky.

"Yeah, not happening," I tell her, pulling her into my arms and pressing a kiss to her temple. Using a little swagger of my own, I pull her underneath me. When I feel that she's got nothing underneath her nightie, I lick my lips and kiss my way down to the promised land.

* * *

"Hey little girl, you're supposed to be asleep," I tell my six week old daughter as I pick her up from her crib. After I give her the pacifier, I take her over to the changing table to give her a clean diaper. Once I have her changed, I take a seat in the rocking chair and cuddle her into my chest.

"Your mommy is still sleeping, sweet pea," I whisper as I rock back and fourth.

"Rock a bye baby..." I hum to her softly as her eyes begin to close.

"Damon?"

"Shh," I whisper when I see Elena step into the nursery.

"I heard her fussing through the baby monitor. I didn't want to wake you."

She steps behind me, draping her arms around my neck from behind. "She's so beautiful. Her black hair and blue eyes are all you," she says, reaching around to finger her hair softly.

"She is sweetheart, she really is."

"I think she heard her mommy," I say softly when Kaia starts to squirm and spits out her pacifier before starting to chew on her fists.

Standing up, I give Elena a moment to sit down before handing Kaia to her. She pulls her nightgown over her shoulder and lifts my baby to her breast to feed her. I'm so in awe of my wife. Kneeling down beside her, I press a kiss to Elena's lips while my hand ever so softly caresses Kaia's downy head.

When she finishes feeding her, she rocks her a little longer till she's sound asleep. Carefully she stands up. After I press a kiss to my angel's head, Elena lays her back in her crib then covers her with a blanket.

Taking her hand in mine, we take a moment to peak in on Jeremy before we go to back to bed. Once we're back under the covers, I pull her into my arms, her head resting on my heart. Pressing a kiss to her crown, I smile and close my eyes then drift off to sleep, happier and more content than I've ever been...

The End

* * *

_*tears*_

_ I'd like to thank each and everyone of you who took the time to review. You have no idea how much I appreciate that you did take that extra few moments to share your thoughts with me. Thank you so much Eva. This was born out of your brilliant mind so I thank you for giving me the inspiration and helping me bring these characters to life. _

_'Shatter Me' is about Elena and Damon trying to find a way to be together against the backdrop of solving a murder mystery. It still has a lot of story left to tell as does 'What If I Was Nothing' which is about Damon's struggle to fit in with his family after having been kidnapped and disappearing for a decade. Please give those a look too._

_ I will not be watching S7 of 'TVD'. I don't trust JP &amp; CD not to ruin Damon. I suppose some of you probably don't care if he sleeps around so long as it's not with Bonnie but I do. I have no desire to watch that. Elena is in a state of suspended animation so Bonnie could live. If they put those two together, it would be such a betrayal. I just can't... __From what I've heard, DB are supposed to be 'friend-zoned'. Just for the sake of fan service she threw Klaus and Caroline together for their little rendezvous in the trees. I don't trust her not to do the same for the two 'Bamon' fans out there..._

_'Vanagonne' just updated 'Not The Way It Was Supposed to Be'. She's such a talented writer. Give it look. _

_I'll keep writing DE as long as I have people that will read and review. __I hope you all have a safe and lovely weekend. Don't forget that *reviews are love*... _


End file.
